The Other Way Around
by reignanne
Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn
1. Chapter 1 New Job, New Acquaintances

THE OTHER WAY AROUND

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Prologue**_

She stood outside Seattle Grace Hospital. The structure was intimidating, to say the least. With its glass walls and high floors, the structure was very imposing. She couldn't help but be amazed at her luck in being offered a job. A year ago, she was busy gallivanting through the Erithrean Border working for Medicins Sans Frontiers, heading a medical program for internally displaced children. She loved her job and loved it even more when she fell in love with her fellow doctor. But she made an ass of herself, did not handle the relationship well, too scared being outed and destroying her career. Now, she is here, a year after, standing outside a new hospital, keeping her broken heart inside her chest.

_This is it, I can start over I can totally reinvent myself. Maybe go back to who I was before. _She spoke too soon... bam.. _Ouch what the hell. _

She looked down at her shoes drenched in coffee and looked up to see a brunette smirking at her, not a bit apologetic. She was enraged but couldn't help checking her out. _Nice... nice body, those legs just go on forever. _She slowly dragged her eyes to the other woman's face, and suddenly blushed when she realized that she was smirking. _Shit! Did she just saw me checking her out. _She composed herself, squared her shoulders and glared at the other woman, who just smirked, again.

She wanted to wipe that smirk but opted to be polite, it is her first day after all. She stretched her hand, "Hi I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins and I think you owe me an apology". Instead of a shake in the hands, she found her hands full of an empty coffee cup.

"And you owe me a coffee" Arizona almost melted at the huskiness of the other woman's voice.

"Excuse me?" her tone was indignant, "you spilled your coffee, on my shoes I might add, all on your own, so the way I see it you are the one who owes me"

"And if you weren't in my way then I wouldn't have spilled it on you in the first place" The brunette made a move to leave but stopped and said, "next time maybe you would want to admire this building from afar, that way you wouldn't be bothering people who actually _works _here."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at the insinuation. "And what makes you think that I don't _work _here?" she emphasized the word as well. "I'll have you know that I am a surgeon here and –" she was cut off.

"And I'll have you know that I know 10 ways to make you cry and bleed to death for costing me my morning coffee." The brunette walked away and leaving Arizona behind at the entrance, without nothing to do but stare at those long legs encased by skinny jeans. _Nice legs... ass too.. _Those legs stopped and she saw that smirk again _Shit she saw that! _

"Callie wait," a taller handsome guy passed her, but nicer since he mumbled "excuse me" and ran after the brunette _Hmm Callie, nice name... stop it stop, you are here to start over remember. _

She took out a tissue and wiped her shoes. She decided not to let this morning chaos ruin her day.

"I am Arizona Robbins, I am good, and I am ...well hot too so to hell with her." She made her way to the elevator and went straight up to Dr. Webber's office.

An hour later, she stepped out of the office with the Chief.

"Well Dr. Robbins thank you for accepting our offer, we are lucky to have you."

"No I am lucky for this offer, it came just when I needed it most."

"I'll show you around and since you will be heading the Pediatric Department, I need to show you that area and your staff," just then the chief's phone rang. "Hello... ah yeah sure... why what happened...."

The rest of the conversation droned out as Arizona looked around, a smile finding itself to her face, she liked the place, no loved it, it looks modern and a change from her usual surroundings. Her inner musings was interrupted.

"Ah Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry but apparently we have a situation at the pit, so I won't be able to show you around."

"Oh its okay I'll find my way around."

"Oh no I feel bad leaving you with no escort, I'm sure we can find someone to show you around," he looked around and Arizona was about to protest when "oh there's Dr. Torres." The chief called someone from her back.

"Yes chief."

Uh oh she knows that voice, that husky voice from that very plump and kissable mouth. She turned around and was met with Dr. Torres. When the other woman saw her, the smirk appeared again.

"Was there something you needed chief?"

"Yeah I would like you to show Dr. Robbins around, she will be taking over Dr. Kenley's position, Arizona this is Dr. Torres, she is one of our residents." Arizona had to smile, she is an attending and Callie is just a resident, basically someone under her. _Hmm under me.. stop it._

"Dr. Webber, its okay she doesn't need to show me. I can find my way around," but her protest went unheard and she decided it would be wrong to defy the hospital's director's order. Without much ado, the chief left them. She turned to a smirking Dr. Torres.

"Well well fancy meeting you here blondie."

"My name is Arizona."

"Arizona? As in the state?" The voice sounded incredulous, "Wow your parents must have a sense of humor.. hmm I wonder why they named you that way."

She stopped Callie before she could make any assumption. "So you're a resident here huh?"

"And you're an attending... wow so you do _work _here." There goes that sarcasm again.

"Yeah I work here."

The response she got was a smirk... a mixture of naughty with a hint of amusement smile. She couldn't help but blush and Callie seems to be enjoying this.

"Well your highness, after you, the Pediatric Wing awaits."

_**Chapter 1**_

In the last 20 minutes, Arizona found out 3 things about Callie: she is confident, a shameless flirt, and an awful "tour guide." Showing her around consisted of the other woman pointing areas with comments like "this is the elevator where a lot of clandestine acts happen... this is the on-call room where people do the Mcnasty... _McNasty what the hell, does she have her own language..._ this is the crappy cafeteria where they serve food that tastes like cardboard... oh this is the waiting area with uncomfortable chairs.... "

She spent the next hour listening to Callie's description of the hospital and listening to a lot of "hey Callie" or "Hey Dr. Torres" or "Looking good Cal" from other employees. Apparently she is popular and seems to like the attention. In fact, she makes it a point to acknowledge everyone who greets her, and if Arizona was not mistaken, she was flirting with most of them, men and women. _Hmm interesting. _Although she seemed more into the flirting mode with the women. _She must go both ways or maybe she is just a flirt._

She was so focused with her assessment of Callie that she did not notice that the brunette had stopped and she ran right thorough her... well through her chest since Callie turned around when she stopped. Arizona almost shivered when her body connected with Callie's front. _Her soft front._ She immediately blushed and tried to cover this with a question.

"So Callie, is that a short for something."

"Yes it is."

"Short for what."

"My full name is reserved only for a few special people." Callie's voice was low... almost seductive. Arizona resisted the urge to purr.

"A few special people?"

"Yeah" if it was any possible, Callie's voice became even huskier and lower. "I usually give it out on the second date, and I only give out if there is begging involved." Callie looked at her with a very seductive smile, Arizona had to shift on her feet from the piercing gaze she was getting.

_Damn it... why does she have this effect on me._

"So here we are."

"Huh?"

"Your kingdom... welcome to the Pediatrics Department... hmm your personality does suit your field," the sarcasm was back again. It amazed her how Callie can be seductive one second then sarcastic the next.

"My personality... what makes you think you know me."

"Hmm I have some ideas... if you want I can ran it down with you... if you like," seductive again.. _Argh she is driving me crazy._

"Oh no this is not yet crazy... wait till I'm really into it and then you'll see.. no you will experience how crazy and wild I can make you."

_Shit_ _did is say that out loud! _Callie smile told her that indeed she voiced out her thoughts. She started to panic and wondered if Callie heard her other musings as well. Thankfully she did not need to respond as the other woman entered an area and said, "welcome to your kingdom... guys your new boss... Arizona, your slaves." With that Callie turned, smiled and winked at her and left.

She was still reeling from Callie's presence but composed herself and looked at the people. Smiled and started her job.

* * *

Callie walked through the hallway of the hospital while looking over at her patient's papers when all of a sudden she was pulled into a room.

She was ready to rant at the person who pulled her when she saw that it was actually Mark, "What the hell Mark?"

"I need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't ask me like a normal person so you just manhandled me!"

"Oh shush will yah, this is important."

Callie sat on one of the couch and looked at Mark bored, knowing what this all about: Little Grey.

"Well... are you gonna speak up or are you just gonna look dumb there?"

"Some friend you are."

"Mark, I am your only friend. Derek used to be your best friend but then you slept with his wife, Karev used to be your pal but then you made a move on his lady love," she rolled her eyes at the mention of Izzie Stevens. "Then the nurses used to like you but that was before they found out that you made rounds with all of them then-"

She was cut off, "hey not all of them."

"Fine.. most of them.... happy... now come sit and tell me what about Lexie this time?"

"What makes you think this is about Lexie." Mark's smile was smug, challenging Callie.

"Well there is only one reason why you turned a new leaf... why the resident manwhore, the McSteamy of SG is no longer sleeping around, you finally found love with a young intern." Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes at Mark. She couldn't believe that her best friend, the promiscuous one, her wing man, is now off the market.

"Would you stop rolling your eyes."

"Oh so now you are telling me that I can't react this way, this is ridiculous Mark. Geez, would you grow a pair... oh you already do, you just choose not to use it."

"Very funny, this is different, Lexie is different. I actually want this one to last. I don't wanna just bed her." Callie raised her brows, "well I do want that but I want more than that."

"More than that... as in what commitment, relationship, marriage?"

"Well yeah... I mean come one Cal don't you get tired of this all?"

"Of what?" Callie asked as if she did not know what Mark was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten me then," Callie inspected her nails, already bored with the conversation.

"One night stands, mindless conversation with women just to bring them home, kicking them out the next morning then doing it again the night after."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you who said that a "no muss, no fuss" approach to relationships is better," she couldn't help but shake her head, this is Mark after all. "I mean you actually enjoyed one night stands because you said and I quote, _you don't have to worry being nice to them the next morning._ And now all of a sudden you want something else."

"I do, I want it to be different."

"Have you told Derek?"

"What does Derek have to do with this."

"Didn't he told you to stay away from Little Grey?"

"He is not the boss of me besides he has nothing to do with this, he is not even related to Lexie."

"Soon he will be, as soon as he marries Meredith, who happens to be Little Grey's older sister, she becomes his little sister. Mark, there is a reason why he wants you stay away from her, your reputation does precedes you. If anything, you should come with a warning."

"Look I don't care what Derek thinks okay, he can whine all he wants but I'm still gonna make it work with Lexie."

"Oh really, is that why we are here hiding, talking about Little Grey in hushed tones, and if you are not worried about Derek's and Meredith's reaction, why the hell am I becoming your accomplice in hiding your relationship with that teenager!" Callie's patience was wearing thin, she has had this conversation already, several times the past month, and truthfully she is tired of this version of Mark: this whinny and insecure man. She needs her best friend back, the confident one.

"Fine! You are no help at all... just go and be your merry self, have fun making rounds at the women in this hospital.. but soon you will be in this position as well."

"I doubt it!" Callie was confident.

"Oh you will be, you can only sleep around so much, one day you will meet someone who you'd want to spend the rest of your life with and you'll be needing my advice as well."

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Mark's assumptions. She looked at him, shoulders slumped down and left the room looking defeated. She sat there, bent on not running after him. _No No, this is his problem.... fuck..._ she ran after him _I am so gonna regret this._

"Mark wait."

He turned around and smiled at Callie. She couldn't help but think that he actually looked good in love. "Fine whatever, tell me so that we can get this over with. If I don't help you I have to be hearing you whine and see you mope around and that is not a pretty picture. You are Mark Sloan for crying out loud, get a hold of yourself."

Mark overjoyed, hugged her.

"Ew yuck get off me moron."

"Oops sorry.. so are you gonna help me?"

"With what exactly?"

"Well I wanna make it official with her, so I want to take her somewhere romantic so that I can talk to her."

"Well why don't you just take her to the on-call room, I'm sure an hour there would-"

"Callie," Mark tone was full of warning.

"Fine fine... here is what you should do...... " _I can't believe I'm giving him advice... but whatever makes him _

_happy is okay...i guess._


	2. Chapter 2 Love and Lust Talks

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 2**_

To say that Arizona loved her new job was an understatement. She liked the hospital, their modern facilities, the people, and everything else. It was great having surgery without worrying if there were enough medical supplies for the next patients. The past 3 years that she was in Africa, they usually end up not having enough since their supplies either ends up being robbed by insurgents or gets lost on the way to the medical camp.

Working with new colleagues was also great. Granted some of them were a little difficult at first, like one Miranda Bailey, but eventually she was able to find a common ground and actually bonded with some of them.

Miranda Bailey. That was one hell of an experience. She second-guessed everything she decided on, even went as far as telling her that she is just a doctor out of Africa and cannot possibly make good and informed medical decisions. That was a low blow but she did enjoy the look of shock on Bailey's face when Arizona told her that before going to Africa she was already an attending in John Hopkins and went on an extensive research and study program in Oxford. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. They did reach a common ground after that, after Arizona's decision saved their patient. Now they have earned each other's respect and somehow Bailey, begrudgingly, accepted that Arizona is her superior.

She was glad that she was busy this past week. Although it was hectic, she welcomed it, and it kept her mind away from a certain dark-haired beauty. Arizona had been avoiding Dr. Torres, she felt naughty calling her Dr. Torres. It seems that every time she would see her, she would hide or jump into the nearest empty room. She does not trust herself around that woman. She always gets a rise out of her, not in a bad way; it's actually quite pleasurable which makes it bad, really bad.

Her internal musings was interrupted when she ran into someone. That someone being none other than Dr. Callie Torres. She was shortly shocked and lost her footing. Callie tried to hold her up but they both ended up on the floor, with Arizona on top, her hands on Callie's chest. Callie just smirked at her, again, looked at her then down to the hands on her chest. Arizona, unaware of where her hands were, was mesmerized by Callie's eyes, by her dark eyes with brown colors on its fringes. _Hmm I could get lost in those eyes._

"I know they are quite inviting but I don't usually let people touch them before the first date," Callie said in a teasing voice. It was only then that Arizona realized what she was doing and made a not so graceful dismounting, which only served to amuse Callie farther.

"Umm ah... I'm sorry I did not mean to touch your... to touch you... I actually don't like touching them" she watched Callie's brows rising "I mean I do" Callie just smiled at her knowingly "that's not what I meant" _shut up shut up and get a hold of yourself ... think.. _"

Callie took pity on her, "Hey relax its okay, its not the first time someone tried to grope me"

_She is so full of herself. _Arizona blushed even more "I swear I wasn't trying to grope you"

"Hey hey" Callie decided to stop teasing Arizona, seeing that she is becoming uncomfortable "it was my fault anyway, I should have listened to my mother when she told me to always look where I'm going... okay."

"I am really sorry" Arizona was mortified to say the least.

"It's okay"

"But still I am really sorry"

"Arizona, I swear if you say _I'm Sorry _one more time I'm really going to kiss the life out of you"

_Really. _Arizona resisted the urge to say _I'm sorry _again, "I apologize?" she said sheepishly

"Very cute"

For a moment, they just stood there looking at each other with stupid grins plastered in their faces. A cough interrupted them.

Callie was thankful for the interruption; she was seconds away from actually kissing the life out of Arizona. _That smile and those dimples should be illegal! _She turned to see her best friend looking at them with a knowing smile. "Yes can I help you?" she snapped at the intruder.

"She is like this with people she loves"

"Shut up!"

"Flirt!"

"Manwhore"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh at their interaction. It was clear that they are good friends; they just have a funny way of showing their affection with each other. Mark shifted and offered his hands to her. "Hi I'm Dr. Sloan, but you can call me Mark"

"Or you can just call him "MarkWhore" Callie interrupted

"I'm Arizona Robbins."

"You know Callie has other famous names here in the hospital, I could tell you about it Arizona, you can definitely use it as leverage over her," Mark offered

"Other names?" Arizona tone was very interested

"Mark, I'm having a consult with Derek in a few minutes. I'm sure he would be very interested to hear what I have to share about you"

Mark turned white at the mention of Derek's name, "spoil sport" he pouted at Callie

"Geez Mark, pull that lip in, it's not a very attractive picture on you!"

"Oh I don't know about that, I think it actually makes him look cute," Arizona teased

Mark sputtered, "I am not cute, I am hot, and I am handsome, ruggedly handsome"

"But you are also cute Mark, cute as a puppy" Callie dug in.

"Excuse me but I am not- " Mark stopped as a certain intern passed, all of a sudden forgetting what he wanted to say, "um I am... um ah" he stared longingly after Lexie.

Arizona just laughed and Callie rolled her eyes then smacked Mark upside the head "get a hold of yourself, and wipe that drool out of you mouth."

Mark, apparently deaf already, just said "okay I will" then added "I'll see you ladies later" and made a beeline towards Lexie.

"And there goes the puppy!" Callie couldn't help but laughed at Mark.

"He's in love with her" Arizona observed, "He looks good in love, like there is this aura around him, like a vibe you can feel" Arizona observed

"Mark is not in love... he is just... forgive the term but he is justhorny okay"

"Callie, how can you not recognize the look of love?"

Callie scoffed "look of love, that there is a look of lust"

"Well yes there is that look as well but why is it so hard for you to believe that Mark might actually be in love?"

"Because he is the most promiscuous person I know, this thing with her won't last, eventually the fire will be put out and he will go back to his old self…. That is something I believe about Mark"

"Why is it so hard to believe that some people actually change because of love" Arizona looked at her intently "it is such a great emotion Callie, maybe that's what propels the changes in people, it is so strong that you can't help but be swept by it"

Callie just listened but maintained an unaffected face, she is not about to let Arizona know that somehow she is getting through to her. So instead, she pretended to look over at the side, towards the schedule board of surgeries.

Despite Callie's apparent concentration on the board, the blonde knew that she was listening. She did not know what pushed her to reach out and touch Callie's chin. She gently turned her face towards her, "love is just around every corner Callie"

"I must be going around in circles then, coz I still haven't met her" She took Arizona's hand from her face and was taken aback by what she felt when their hands touched. She let go, as if burned. "maybe _love _needs to trip me when I turn around the corner, that way I would actually fall" she added sarcastically and turned her attention back to the board.

"Maybe one day it will" then Arizona laughed, "you are so tough and stubborn that maybe someone would really need to trip you" then walked away softly laughing

_Damn she is perky and not easily disappointed. Did I just lose this conversation?!! _Usually when she becomes sarcastic, people shuts up, they don't push but somehow Arizona saw differently. _Did she even sense the sarcasm in my words…? _

She left the board and thought, _If you think you can win me over with your dimples and smiles and your sweet words then you are wrong. I am Calliope Iphegenia Torres, and I am not easily swayed. _She was turning a corner when she suddenly stopped and hesitated… _Crap! _She shook her head at her ridiculousness. _ Love is just around every corner my ass!_

* * *

The next few days went on without any more incidents between Callie and Arizona. The latter was actually thankful for this. It gave her the chance to show the hospital what she was capable of. For such a good hospital, the direction of the treatments and research in her department had not been delivering good and helpful results. _Under me, all that would change_.

The days that followed, Arizona managed to get through them relatively unscathed. Primarily, because she kept to herself and deliberately avoided Callie. She no longer trusts herself around the other woman. She did not know where she got her confidence during their last conversation, what she knew was that she either becomes a blubbering idiot or a confident woman around Callie. Somehow, it is not usually the latter. Now it was Monday and Arizona was not at all sure, as to how she might get through the ensuing week without any mishaps.

**************

After her conversation with Arizona, Callie wanted to give herself and internal tongue-lashing for allowing the new doctor to easily get under her skin. _Did I let my guard down? _Callie already knew the answer but was not ready to admit to it. Instead, she focused on her job. Yet occasionally, the vision of blue eyes and dimples crosses her mind.

She also formed a new habit, hesitating before turning every corner in the hospital. _Crap!_


	3. Chapter 3 Full Names and Dark Blue Srcub

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 3**_

Arizona entered the attending lounge to look for Bailey when her elbow hit one of the lockers. An envelope fell. She picked it up, ready to put it back but the name on the envelope stopped her: Dr. Calliope IphegeniaTorres. She read the sender as the hospital's HR director. She smiled, _so her name is as interesting as she is. _

She replaced the envelope and decided to look for Bailey later. On her way out and into the hallway, she passed by some staff talking about Callie. She stopped and pretended to look over some of the charts in the desk.

"_so Torres finally made it as attending" _an intern said

This caught the blonde's attention, _she was promoted?_

"_yeah, I heard Bailey congratulating her" _a nurse responded.

Arizona did not linger around anymore; she walked back to the pediatric wing with a smile on her face.

**************

Callie walked through the Seattle Grace's hallway with an extra bounce in her step. She couldn't believe that she is now an attending.

She woke up feeling good and knew that her day will end good as well. She went straight to the attending lounge and to her spanking new locker. She opened her locker and was ready to change when she saw what looked like two small old books with a bow. _Aren't medical books supposed to be big and bulky? _Her brows furrowed and thought that the HR could have given her something less lame.

"Why didn't they just gave me a bottle of champagne so I could celebrate" she wondered aloud.

As she untied the bow and saw what the books were, she realized that HR did not send this. In her hands were first editions of Homer's Iliad and Odyssey, in mint condition. Elegantly written in front was a quote: _Calliope, "Always to be best, and to be distinguished above the rest."_ Followed by a _Congratulations!_

_Who would give this to me? _There was no name, no hint as to who the sender was. Callie knew the motivation behind the gift; she just wondered who could have made the connection between her name and the books. She never used her full name, in fact, she made it sure that no one actually find out. _Nobody in the hospital uses my full name. _She doubts if most of them even knows her full name.

She carefully placed the books in her locker, took one last look at them before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 4**_

What she planned to be a good day turned out, well, not so good at all. It wasn't about the surgeries, she rocked all of it. It was the fact that somebody, somehow, found out something about her, without her knowledge. She'd like to think that it was somebody from her family but knowing her father, he would probably send her a new car or something as a way to congratulate her.

She sat down at the cafeteria, her head still reeling from this morning events. _Maybe it was Mark, he is after all one of the few staff who actually knows my real name. He is the only one who has the guts to call me that in my face._

And speaking of the devil, Mark strolled over to her "hey bestie congratulations, I just heard"

_Scrap that, it was definitely not him _"You just heard?!"

"Yeah, and before you get mad that I just congratulated you, at least I'm here right" Mark made a move to hug her but the expression on Callie's face stopped him. "You don't look happy"

Callie just looked at him, "I am happy!"

"You don't sound happy"

"I am Mark, I really am. I just have something on my mind"

"Well let me help you unwind, we should definitely celebrate, I mean you look like you could use a drink" pause "no I think you need a lot of drinks… you seem uptight."

"Yeah drinks would be okay, I suppose we could go to Joe's later" she responded halfheartedly.

"That's the spirit" Mark's tone was sarcastic, seeing Callie's less than enthusiastic response.

Before Mark could say anything more, Callie's phone rang. "Talk to me", she snapped at the phone

"_You know when I heard you became an attending, I expected you to sound more satisfied when I call you" _the voice on the other line responded.

A smile crept its way to Callie's face, and her tone softened "hey Addison, sorry for snapping, just having a bad morning that's all. How did you found out"

"_Bailey called for a consult, she told me. Cal, how can you be having a bad morning, you are an attending now, a rocking good one at that. Think about it, you can order people around, be the boss of others." _

_Order people around… hmmm can I order another attendee around too. _Callie shook her head at her thoughts, surprised by it.

"_what was that Cal?"_

_Did I say that out loud? _"What?... nothing… I know it's great, just that- " her phone was snatched from her

"She is PMSing or something" Mark talked on the phone

"Mark don't be a jerk, give me that" Callie made a move to take back the phone but Mark leaned farther from her. Any other day she would have kicked him but she was not in the mood, so she just slumped in her chair and listened to Mark, not caring that they are talking about her.

"Yeah I don't even know what's with her… she is moping and pouting, she actually looks cute."

Callie gave him a swift kick in the shin.

"Ah what the hell Callie" he reached down his legs then continued talking to Addison, "yeah yeah I'll do it, I'll make sure she does, if I could I'll make sure she gets laid tonight. Maybe that will bring her mood back."

Another kick made Mark yelped then he said _bye _on the phone.

"Gee thanks Mark, just end the conversation, it was not like I wanted to talk to her."

"She was paged, she'll call you back later"

"Whatever" she roughly pulled the phone back.

Mark was about to react but stopped, he stared at Callie, "okay what is wrong exactly"

"Nothing" she mumbled

"C'mon tell me what is wrong"

"'tis nothing"

"Try me"

Callie hesitated for a moment "did you really just found out? That I became an attending. Who told you?"

"Well I didn't exactly heard it from someone"

"Huh… did you read it somewhere? Come on Mark, this is important"

"What's this got to do with your mood?"

"Will you just answer it, I have a point here, really"

"Well that's good to know" he paused then said, "I figured it out."

"What?"

"I was talking to one of the nurse when-"

"Don't you mean flirting?" Callie butted in.

"Do you want me to leave? Coz I could find a better use of my time than this"

Callie said "sorry" sheepishly.

"Where was I, before I was rudely interrupted, oh yeah the nurse wondered if you made a mistake in putting someone else's scrubs since it was a different color than what you normally use. So I asked her what color you were wearing, and I figured it from there… which is why I'm came here to congratulate you!"

If it was even possible, Callie's mood darkened even more. "Okay what did I do know, I just answered your question. Damn it woman, what the hell is wrong with you, I am starting to believe my earlier theory that you are indeed PMSing." Mark was now confused as to what is making Callie all dark and broody.

"Mark you are still near enough that I can still kick you."

"See exhibit A, PMSing."

"Somebody left a present in my locker"

"Exhibit B, scattered thoughts"

"Will you stop that, it was not the present that unsettled me, it was the message that came with it, one written to a _Calliope."_

"Well that was sweet of them" Mark said.

_Did he just say sweet? He is spending way too much time with Lexie. _"Mark you are not listening."

"Yes I am, you said somebody gave you a present that came with a message for Calliope. So it means that…" Mark voice trailed off "_Calliope _not _Callie?" _he saw her nod "That's what this is about isn't it? You are wondering who could be giving you presents and calls you by your real name." She nodded again "Well one good guess, your father or any of your family."

Callie just looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Right, your father would not give you a gift that small."

"Hence, the wondering."

"Well only a few in the hospital knows your full name and they don't even dare call you that, for fear of their bones being snapped."

Callie sighed deeply, knowing that this conversation is going nowhere. She stood up and made a move to leave when a hand stopped her.

"Just be grateful for the gift, maybe you have an admirer _Calliope,_"Mark teased then cringed at Callie's facial reaction. "Don't hit me please don't hit me" he cowered in his seat.

_What a pussy! _"I'm not gonna hit you Mark, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm just going to write it down in my "what Mark did to piss me off" list. One of these days, I'm just gonna" she snapped her fingers and looked menacingly at Mark then left.

Mark just laughed nervously, unsure whether Callie was kidding or not. "Don't forget, drinks at Joe's later" he called after the retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5 Drinks and Bathroom Kisses

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 5**_

Mark was right, something she would never admit. She indeed just needed to unwind. Despite that, some other people crashed her little celebratory outing, she didn't really mind. Unfortunately, Mark was not having a good time, he spent the better part of the evening looking longingly at Lexie. Meredith and Christina joined their little party, so the lovebirds had to pretend.

This actually bothered her. Her friend should be happy, not miserable this way. She really don't understand why they are keeping their relationship under wraps. People in love should be out and proud, they shouldn't work so hard to keep it hidden.

"Just go and tell him"

Mark looked at him and said, "huh"

"Just tell Derek. Don't do this to yourself. I think Derek will appreciate your honesty. Just tell him the truth." She stood up and made his way to the bar.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the bar" she tipped her head towards the bar, where a certain brunette was currently ordering drinks and winked.

Mark just raised his drink to her, "good luck, not that you need it, at least some of us can go home happy tonight"

"Hey Joe"

"Hey Cal, what's your poison?"

"The usual" she turned to the woman beside her, "a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be drinking alone."

"I'm not alone, I'm with them" she indicated to the group at the other corner in the bar, "just refilling our drinks"

"And they sent you here to do that"

"Yeah why?"

"Well someone like you should be served drinks, not ordered to buy them" Callie inched closer to her. She watched a smile form in the other woman's face. "I'm Callie"

"I know"

"Oh you do" Callie's voice took on a lower tone.

"I work in the same hospital with you, I'm Sarah." She offered her hand.

Callie took the hand and used it to pull Sarah a little closer. "You work in Seattle Grace?" Sarah nodded. "That's a shame" The other woman gave her a questioning look, "that our paths haven't crossed before now." She ran her finger down Sarah's arm before letting go.

"Well we have know, I'm sure we can make up for all those lost times"

Callie was about to respond when a figure at the farther part of the bar caught her attention. A certain blue-eyed blonde beauty, drinking alone. She heard Sarah say something but didn't catch it.

"So what do you think?"

_Huh, was she asking me a question? _"Ah I'll see you around," she responded and walked towards Arizona, leaving Sarah bewildered.


	6. Chapter 6 More Kisses

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 6**_

Arizona was on her third drink. She thought that a drink or two, or in this case three, will help her sleep easy. She was about to signal for another drink when somebody placed a drink before her. She looked up to see Callie's smiling face.

"Hey, I thought you could use one more drink" Callie sat beside her, not bothering to ask if she could.

"Dr. Torres, how are you?"

"I think you have earned the right to call me Callie from now on, I saw you from the bar and I thought I'll say hi." She smiled, "so I'm here, Hi"

Arizona smiled, but Callie observed that her smile did not reach her eyes. It somehow bothered her. "Are you okay?" she was used to Arizona's perky attitude.

"Yeah, just unwinding" she looked at Callie intently.

"What?"

"Congratulations"

"Oh… you heard… thanks"

"I think it's great, you deserve it." Arizona's voice was genuine. "Are you here alone?"

"Nope, I'm with some friends" she indicated.

Arizona looked at where she was pointing, and she looked at Callie. "your friends?"

"Well Mark is but the others not really. Lexie maybe, Christina is my roommate." She saw Arizona questioning look, "don't ask" she laughed, knowing exactly Arizona's unasked question. "She is a good roommate, a bit messy but she keeps to herself, which is fine with me."

"And Meredith?"

"Well Christina and Meredith are a package, where one goes the other is bound to follow."

"I think it's great that they are celebrating with you" Arizona sweetly said, but Callie could sense that she was upset.

"Hey", she gently touched her arm, "you seem upset"

"It's nothing, I just remembered something today"

She pushed the drink towards Arizona, "well there is nothing like willing your troubles away with alcohol." Callie tilted her head and smiled at Arizona, the latter resisted the urge to inch closer. Instead, she apologized, stood up, and went to the ladies' room.

Callie was surprised at Arizona's unexpected reaction and went after her. Inside, she saw Arizona drying her eyes, "Hey are you okay?"

Arizona turned around and leaned on the wall, "yeah I am, thanks for checking", she smiled gratefully at Callie.

One moment, she was looking at Arizona, the next moment she found herself in front of Arizona. She reached out and stroked her cheek. She watched as a blush crept up the blonde's face. They were too close to each other that they could feel each other's thickening breath. A part of Callie was telling her to stop but another part, the stronger one, made her ran her thumb through Arizona's lips. She heard the blonde's breathing hitched and this made her lick her lips. When she felt Arizona's tongue graze her thumb, she was gone.

She pushed her to the wall and kissed her. What started as gentle became hard, deep, and aggressive. It was as if Callie is trying to satisfy an unquenchable thirst. Her warm lips crashed into Arizona again and the other woman was powerless to resist. Arizona's lips almost bruised at the ferocity of Callie's kisses. She moaned and this allowed Callie's tongue to gain access to her mouth.

Arizona's knees almost buckled at the way Callie's tongue danced with hers. She tangled her fingers at Callie's hair, urging her on. Callie pressed on her, and the blonde felt herself completely getting lost in the kiss. She tried to remain conscious, but it was no use. Callie's kisses enveloped her like a warm blanket. She was unable to form words just sounds, as if reduced to her most primal. She was surprised at the way she's responding, kissing Callie with an almost wild abandon.

She slowly felt Callie easing the kiss; it became soft and languid, as if she was savoring Arizona's taste. She felt lips on her neck then in her ears. Then she heard a low and husky whisper in her ear, "you are too beautiful to be upset." She felt Callie's lips connect with her once more and then she was gone. When she opened her eyes, she was alone, her lips tingling.

Callie went back to the group with a satisfied smile.


	7. Chapter 7 Burning and Tingling Lips

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 7**_

When Callie went home after their celebration, she had difficulty going to sleep. Arizona occupied her mind. She wondered how she found the strength to walk away from Arizona. Usually, when she kisses someone, she ends up either bringing them home or following them home.

She touched her lips and smiled. She remembered how Arizona kissed her back, how she tangled her fingers in her hair, the sounds she made. _Ugh, how am I supposed to sleep now! Why is it so hot, it's raining outside. Ugh, it is not hot, you just feel hot…. Crap, now I am making conversations with myself. _

Callie buried her face in a pillow to muffle her screams. A knock interrupted her, "Callie are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, sorry for the noise" she heard Christina walk away, "yeah I am fine… really peachy," she muttered to herself. She turned to her side and forced herself to sleep.

**********

At the other side of town, Arizona was like Callie, still up and bothered. She could not believe that Callie kissed her. She usually does not do that, make out with people in public. However, she couldn't help but smile at the memory. She does not remember the last time she felt that turned on. She also kept on hearing Callie's whispers.

_Her name does fit her, Calliope, beautiful-voiced. _She touched her lips and felt it still burning from Callie's kiss. She went to sleep dreaming of a certain dark haired beauty.

*****

The next morning, Callie entered the elevator to find Arizona inside.

Arizona looked up to see Callie entering the elevator. Suddenly she felt her body getting hot, her bathroom dalliance with Callie flashed in her mind and she knew she was blushing. _Oh crap Oh crap, relax, act normal… _"Good Morning Arizona" she heard Callie greet her.

She looked up, and with a quiver in her voice said "Good Morning Callie… how are you… how's your morning so far…" _Shit I'm rambling… uh oh she is coming near…_

"My morning is good…. but…" Callie paused, "it could be better" and Callie stepped closer to Arizona.

The only thought in Arizona's mind was: _Oh crap… I'm screwed….._ Her thoughts were lost as Callie once again pressed her to a wall….


	8. Chapter 8 Elevator Dalliance

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 8**_

The feel of the wall at her back was cold unlike her body that was already on fire, _she had barely touched me and yet...._

"How about you, how's your morning so far?" Callie asked, her voice low.

"Umm... it was.. ah," the blonde couldn't think, let alone form words, "you really should stop that?", her voice quivered.

"Stop what?" Callie innocently asked while stroking Arizona's arm. She dragged her fingers up to her neck, then down her cheeks then Callie's thumb grazed the other woman's lips. "You want me to stop _touching_ you..." she asked, her mouth whispering in Arizona's ears.

Arizona just bit her lip, the voice sent shivers down her spine and felt wetness pooled in her southern regions.

"Do you really want me to do that?" Callie emphasized her question with a nibble in Arizona's ears, which resulted to the blonde stuttering, "you have to speak up Arizona coz I cannot read your mind… you have to tell me what you want?"

Arizona had an inkling that Callie was insinuating something more than what her question implied. She did not get a chance to answer when she felt lips latching on to her neck. She moaned at the contact, the sensation of Callie's lips on her neck and fingers on her collarbone was making her melt on the spot. She tried stilling her hands but it was no use..... they had a mind of their own. She tangled her fingers in silky dark hair and moaned... "oh god Calliope"

It wasn't the way Arizona said her name, it was the fact that Arizona is moaning her full name. Despite that her mind was bit foggy, the name seeped through. She stilled her movements but remained pressed to Arizona. Then dragged her lips, positioning it near the other woman's lips, "how did you...."

With Callie's breathe tickling her lips, Arizona was not interested in answering questions, instead she pulled Callie a little roughly and crashed her lips into her. Callie tried to stop her but she did not allow it. She turned them around, this time Callie found herself pushed to a wall, Arizona's kisses successfully silencing her.

Their kisses were getting deep and heavy and some serious groping was about to ensue when they heard the elevator doors open. They sprang apart and stood guiltily by each other.

"Good Morning" Izzie Stevens greeted, oblivious to the women's crumpled appearance. She turned to Arizona and offered her hand, "Hi I'm Izzie Stevens, you must be Dr. Robbins. I heard you are new here and in Peds. I am actually thinking of going to that field and I would really like the opportunity to learn from you, so if you still have no one in your service I would like to offer myself.

Arizona looked at Callie, which only elicited an eye roll from the latter. She turned to Izzie, "well it's nice to meet you Dr. Stevens. Why don't you drop by Peds and we'll see what we can do about your request."

Izzie squealed "yay!" thanked Arizona, said bye to Callie and went out of the elevator. The two women followed her.

"She is nice," Arizona commented.

Callie just rolled her eyes, "yeah she's all rainbows and sunshine that one" she responded sarcastically.

They reached the attending lounge and Callie entered, expecting the other woman to follow. However, Arizona hesitated and turned around to leave.

"Hey you're not changing?"

"Um I think I left my scrubs at the Peds lounge so I think I'll change there," Arizona mumbled, trying to get away from Callie fast. She cannot go in there, she cannot be alone while Callie is undressing or else she might.....

"Are you sure that's the reason."

"Yeah" Arizona answered too quickly prompting Callie to smile, knowing it was a lie.

"Well it's up to you"

Arizona was about to walk away when a hand stopped her, she felt tingles in her arms.

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Question? What Question?" Arizona hoped her response sounded genuine. She didn't know how she managed to utter the words when her insides were in chaos, due to just a simple touch. _This is ridiculous, she is just touching your arm and you turn into puddle. Very slick Arizona! _She wondered how she would fair if Callie did more than touch and kiss her.

"You know what exactly I'm asking"

"Um I have to go" _Leave now... think of something, _"I have to check on a patient and Bailey is probably waiting for me already."

"I suppose I should let you go... but don't think I won't corner you again." Callie winked.

At the mention of being cornered again, Arizona blushed profusely remembering Callie ravishing her at Joe's last night then in the elevator this morning. She was thankful Callie already turned around, otherwise she would really be embarrassed since she knew her face is beet red already.

_God help me. _She thought as she made her way down the hallway.

*******

A thud from the table distracted Callie from the book she was reading. She looked up to see Mark putting his tray of food down and seating. She didn't say anything and continued reading.

"What are you reading?" Mark asked.

"Nothing that would interest you."

"It looks old," he indicated towards the book.

"It is, it's a first edition actually" she looked reverently at the book.

"Nothing that old can be good."

"So does that mean that you are not good, seeing that you are old as well."

"You know your witty comebacks become nastier everyday."

"It's an art that I've perfected through the years," she deadpanned, not looking away from the book.

Mark, feeling neglected, took away the book from her and looked at it, "what is so interesting about this?" he frowned when he saw the author, "Homer? Who the hell is that?"

"A Greek poet... would you be careful, first editions are rare and hard to find."

Mark turned over the first page and smirked when he saw the message, "oh so this is the present you were telling me about. Ever found out who sent it?"

"I think I have an idea already. Although I am still trying to figure out how she found out about my real name."

"She? Ooh somebody got an admirer," Mark teased and returned the book. "I have to say though, I'm not sure its romantic to be giving your _crush _old books," he emphasized the word crush.

"Crush?" Callie just shook her head, "did something happen to your vocabulary, because I swear the longer you are with Lexie, the poorer your vocabulary becomes."

Mark decided to ignore Callie's remark, "so how did it go the other night?"

"Huh?"

"The brunette you picked up at Joe's?"

_Brunette? What the hell is he talking about? I only talked to Arizona that night _"Brunette?"

"Yeah the one at the bar" he reminded.

_Oh.. ah that one... Sasha was it or was it Sarah. _"What about her?"

"Did you bring her home? I figured you did since you didn't stay long after you came back from the ladies' room."

"Nope, I went home alone." She smiled when she remembered what happened in the ladies' room. She went back to reading, hoping Mark will get the hint.

But since Mark is dense, he didn't, "then how come you have a stupid grin in your face."

"Just because."

"Come on you can't do that, you know that I need my daily fixing of lesbian escapades to get me going." Mark realized the Callie was no longer listening, she watched as a smile formed in her face. He realized that Callie was actually looking at someone behind him. He turned to see Arizona getting coffee and donuts in the counter. He smiled. "you're drooling."

"Yeah" Callie answered, not fully aware what the question was. "I'll see you later" and with that she was off. Mark smiled as he watched her walking towards the peds doctor.

*****

"So I believe you owe me an answer." Arizona instantly recognized the voice whispering in her ears. She turned around, "Calliope."

"You know I usually don't like it when people call me that but the way you say it made me change my mind... a little"

"Um" Callie's smile took out the words out of her mouth. "Um I think it's a beautiful name... it fits you"

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Callie asked, inching closer to Arizona. The blonde backed away but realized she was trapped when her back hit a wall. _Why do I always end up against a wall around her._

"Um no that's not what I meant," Callie's eyebrows shoot up, Arizona backtracked, "no I meant you are," another smile from Callie, "but what I meant was the meaning fits you." She moved to the side and made a move towards an empty table in the cafeteria. Callie followed her.

"Meaning?" Callie was interested what the blonde has to say. It made her feel a little giddy at the thought that Arizona might have looked up the meaning of her name. _Giddy? Did I just use the word giddy? _

"Yeah, beautiful-voiced" Arizona looked at her questioningly, "although I'm not entirely sure that is the meaning for your name."

"So you looked it up huh?" Arizona just blushed, "you think I have a beautiful voice?"

"Um yeah... ah I like it actually... the way you sound when you-" Arizona shut her mouth, realizing what she was about to say. She nervously sipped her coffee.

"When I..." Callie voice trailed off, taking on a low tone, "you like it when I whisper to you..."

The blonde almost spit her coffee at the insinuation of Callie's words. She tried to compose herself and put the coffee down. She looked up to see Callie's eyes almost black.

"Hmm would you like me to help you with that?"

"What?"

Callie reached out and wiped the foam from the coffee in her upper lip. Arizona watched as the other woman licked her lips and put the thumb in her mouth. "Hmm that tastes good"

_Me or the coffee?_ The blonde internally asked. She touched her lips as well. "You want some?" she pushed the coffee towards Callie.

"Hmm thank you." she expected Callie to take the coffee but instead she reached for the donut. "I love donuts" and took a bite from it, all the while staring at Arizona. She then licked her lips and moaned, "I never thought donuts were delicious..." she licked her fingers, "up until now". Callie retuned the half-eaten donut on the table and stood up.

Before she walked away, she looked back at Arizona and said, "thanks by the way."

"Oh you can bite my donut anytime," _Aw shit that came out wrong. _She felt the blood in her body rush to her face. She bowed her head down, attempting to hide her face.

Soft and gentle fingers tipped her head up. "Not about the donuts, although it was good to take a bite from it," cue in more blushing from the blonde. "I was actually referring to this," Callie took out a small book from her pocket. She let her thumbs graze Arizona's lips once again, then turned around and left without waiting for a response.

"You're welcome" Arizona softly said to the retreating form. Thankful to see her walking away, not for the opportunity to stare at the other woman's backside, more for having a chance to compose herself. _Why do this always happen? She flirts with me then leaves me hanging. She did it twice already and I just let her. _

She stood up but instantly sat back down, realizing her knees were still mush. Instead, she took the remaining donut and ate it, wishing she was nibbling something else. _Or someone else._


	9. Chapter 9 Redhead

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 9**_

"You are such a flirt"

Callie turned and launched herself at the redhead. "Addison! What are you doing here?"

"The consult with Bailey, they needed me here. Dr. Robbins requested for a neo-natal surgeon, so I'm here" Callie smiled at the mention of Arizona's name. Addison came close to her, "so your reputation gets better and better every time I return."

"Reputation?"

"Yeah, it seems that you are giving Mark a run for his money."

"That's because Little Grey already tamed the whorish side of him"

"Oh don't remind me, it seems that the Grey women had taken over my men." The redhead looked teasingly at Callie, "at least I should be happy that they haven't taken over you yet, right"

Callie cringed, "Like they can actually take over this one."

"I suppose not, they don't fit your types anyway."

"Plus they are straight."

Addison laughed just laughed.

"What?"

"Callie, when it comes to you, the person's sexual orientation does not actually matter."

"Meaning?" she narrowed her eyes at Addison.

"Oh don't give me that look. I think everybody here in the hospital had been a witness to your charms, men and women alike. I bet any of them would be willing to change sides for you. I feel bad for the men though, they seem to be holding their breaths, waiting that you will actually give them a time of your day."

"That will never happen"

"And that is why I like you, I never have to worry that you would actually go for my men. I just sit back and enjoy watching you and Mark compete."

"Not anymore, he is whipped"

"So I've heard," the redhead responded with a roll of her eyes. "So good morning huh?"

"Definitely good, you are here and I have surgeries lined up. I'd say definitely good."

"Plus a hot, blue-eyed blonde beauty is ready, willing, and waiting for you."

Callie pretended that she did not know what Addison was talking about. "Blue-eyed blonde beauty? Where, can you point me coz I haven't met her."

"Yes you have, I think you did more than meet her. If I'm not mistaken you cornered her in the cafeteria and proceeded to eat her food," the redhead raised her brows at Callie. "You are a bad bad girl Callie."

"Oh yeah, you wanna know how bad I can be?" she teased.

"I'm immune to your charms Callie, the peds doctor apparently not. Poor thing tried hard to compose herself after you left. I could still see the faint blush on her face when I talked to her."

"You talked to her?!!" Callie was mortified at the idea that her friend cornered Arizona. "You cornered her?! How can you-"

"Cornered her? Callie that is your style. I talked to her because she requested my services, remember?"

"Oh"

"Yeah. I was very tempted to actually ask her about you but she seemed distracted already so I took pity at her." She paused and eyed Callie. "You like her, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"Of course, what's not to like. She is a beautiful woman and I so like me some beautiful ladies." Callie's tone was nonchalant.

Addison decided to let this one go and just waited for Callie to admit it. Callie is stubborn and thrives on confrontation and she knew that ignoring the other woman is the best way to get a reaction from her. So, Addison pretended to be reading her patient's charts.

_Don't do it Callie, she is trying to get you to react. _She eyed the redhead, seemingly busy with a chart. _Damn it! _"I kissed her," she mumbled quietly. When the other did not so much as look at her, she spoke a little louder, "I kissed her okay!" then added, "twice already," _shit shit, now she is never going to let this go._

This piqued Addison's attention, "twice? You kissed her twice already?"

Callie didn't react, she knew exactly where Addison is heading. She looked up to see her smiling knowingly at her.

"What!" she challenged.

"You don't just kiss women Callie, I mean you do but I know where a kiss usually leads to you."

"So"

"So, you didn't bring her home?" No response, "Did you try to invite her back to your place?" Still no answer. Addison just laughed, "I never thought I would see this day. The day when the infamous Callie Torres admits to having a crush."

"I never said that!" Callie tone was indignant.

"You didn't have to, the fact that you didn't try to sleep with her spoke volumes to me."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't like her and that probably I didn't found her attractive?"

"Oh so she is not hot and attractive."

Callie didn't answer, instead, she remembered the feel of Arizona pressed against her, the taste of soft lips, and the feeling of her hair against the blonde's fingers

Addison watched in amusement, as Callie got lost in memories, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Yeah that's what I thought," she turned to leave. Her movements brought Callie back to reality and she gripped the redhead's arm.

"I don't have crushes Addison, thirty year old doctors don't have crushes." Addison just gave her a knowing smile and walked away. "I don't!" she shouted with a stomp of her feet.

Callie internally lashed at herself for letting Addison get a rise out of her. She debated running after her but realized it would be futile. _She will see right through me._ She turned and stomped away.


	10. Chapter 10 Friendly Advice

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 10**_

There was no other way to say it, she is hiding. Arizona had spent the better part of the week avoiding Callie. It also didn't help that Dr. Montgomery was her friend and keeps on giving her knowing smiles. So here she is in the Peds lounge, hiding.

"Just ask her", a voice snapped her back to reality. She turned to see Dr. Montgomery seated at the other end of the couch, coffee in hand.

"Dr. Montgomery, how are you"

"Just call me Addison. So, Callie huh?"

It was just a phrase, yet the other doctor's words held so much meaning. Arizona squirmed and avoided her gaze. As if oblivious to her discomfort, Addison just continued talking.

"I don't usually meddle. Actually, I have never meddled with Callie's um personal business before. One, because she is an adult despite her childish ways, and two, she breaks bones for a living." Arizona laughed with Addison. "She can be stubborn but she really is a sweet person, underneath all her bravado and cavalier ways. Yes, she can arrogant and overconfident but once in a while that sweet side of her comes out." Arizona remained quiet, listening intently. "besides me and Mark, she makes sure other people don't come too close to her. Even with me sometimes, she keeps some parts of herself hidden. It's a self-preservation thing, she has a good reason for it but I won't betray her trust with that."

Addison turned to look at the other doctor. "I know she can drive people crazy sometimes, but if you show her you're genuine and honest, she would bring those walls down and let you in. It might take sometime but there is no greater pleasure in knowing somebody like Callie. I might be assuming too much here since I don't exactly know the deal with you two but if there is a possibility that you actually like her, which I think you do, then just be honest with her and tell her."

Arizona was taken aback by what she heard. "I don't know what to say" she mumbled. Then repeated a little louder, "I don't know what to say around her, she just takes the word out of my mouth. Its like she has this voodoo power over me that I just turn into mush when she talks to me."

"She already has you in a twist, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you bet she has. Then there's the flirting, it just comes so easily for her."

"She has perfected that over the years," Addison just laughed, remembering all the broken hearts Callie had left in her wake over the years.

"I don't even know if I'm the only who reacts that way with her, for all I know she flirts like that with everyone"

Addison could hear the exhaustion in Arizona's voice, "listen, Callie is a hopeless flirt. She flirts with practically everyone, but she has never made a move on anybody from the hospital. I know that she has a reputation here but most of it is gossip. Yes, she would come up to girls, flirt with them a little but not openly. The other day in the cafeteria, I never saw her do that. She has never openly came on to anybody before. Not for everyone to see. Callie knows her capacity to string along people, that's why she never does that in the hospital. She likes to keep her professional and personal life separate. Outside the hospital, well that's a different story.

Addison let the implications of her words sink in. "Just take a leap, you know, be a little braver. Take that confidence I see in you with your patients and bring that to Callie. She is used to being the tough one but if you show her that you can actually take her on, maybe she will give in. So just ask her."

"Ask her what exactly?"

"I dunno, date, dinner, whatever... that is what you want right?" Addison clarified.

"Um..."

"Listen, just think about it okay. I want Callie to be happy but if you are not sure then I would appreciate if you don't string her along as well." With that, she left the blonde to ponder over her words.

Arizona just sat there, her head swimming with everything Addison had said. _Is that what I want? Am I ready for that? I've only been here a couple of weeks, and besides my history with relationships hasn't been exactly stellar, especially with women. Actually, just one woman and it was a disaster._ She sat back and resisted the urge to scream. Her pager went off and she was more than happy to be summoned. _Addison is right, I need to think about it._

*****

The peds surgeon went straight to Bailey, "you paged?" The resident just pointed her to one of the trauma rooms. She shook her head, she would never get used to Bailey.

She entered the room and came face to face with her worst nightmare, _More like sweet nightmare._ "Dr. Torres?"

"Oh great you're here, I need you"

_Really? _

"Meet my little friend James," Callie handed her a chart, "10 years old, fell from a tree house, broken bones in three places."

Arizona looked at James busy playing with a handheld game and frowned, "He's playing and he is not wincing."

"Get this," Callie poked the side of his legs that appeared swollen, James did not even react. Callie just looked at her.

"That's not normal," she looked over his chart. "Okay... here's what we need to do…. I need an intern to-" she looked around and spotted Lexie.......

She spent the next few hours dealing with James and working side by side with Callie. It amazed her how they easily work together. Sure, Callie still teased her but she remained professional and did not mind following orders from Arizona. _Maybe it was just a fluke... maybe we can actually be friends and maintain a professional relationship. _She spoke too soon, because the instant they finished the surgery and were scrubbing out, Callie pounced.

"So... I enjoyed working under you... even just for a few hours." Callie's tone was unmistakable. "I never thought I would actually enjoy having someone order me around." She inched closer to the peds and teasingly asked, "are you always this bossy coz I actually like this side of you, it's like seeing you in a different light." Now they were a few inches apart.

_This ends now. _"You know what that is it!" _Breathe, relax, control the conversation, you can do this. _"You have to stop doing this"

"Doing what? Talking to you. You want me to stop talking to you Dr. Robbins?" The blonde cringe at the use of her name.

"I don't mind talking to you at all. In fact, I love talking to you, the problem is when I'm around you there is not much talking happening. You either monopolize the conversation or you push me to the nearest wall and ravage me and I am left speechless." Callie looked proud. "That is another thing, you always look smug and proud. I am caught between wanting to smack you or kiss you. Argh you drive me crazy. Everywhere I turn, you're there. I cannot even enter a bathroom or an elevator without thinking of you. You know what I been doing these past few days?" she asked, "hiding... hiding Callie, hiding from you, which is ridiculous since we both work in the same hospital for crying out loud!" Her voice rose.

"Hey relax, breathe," Callie faced her and made a move to stroke her cheek. She stepped away before the other woman could touch her.

"And that's another thing. You keep on touching without asking me. You just assume that I want your hands all over me."

Callie laughed, "I do want my hands all over you.. and judging from your reaction, you enjoyed it as well."

"Of course I did, I'm only human and you are quite skillful." Callie smiled, "that was not a compliment!"

"Its all in the translation... look you are so riled up, so uptight, I could help you with that."

_Unbelievable _"You've got to be kidding me, I'm trying to have a conversation with you but all you want is to drag me somewhere to get me naked."

"I wasn't suggesting we get naked. I was offering to... um you know... give you a relaxing massage."

"And by massage you mean?"

"Dragging you to the nearest empty on-call room, strip you naked, and rock your world."

Arizona's whole body flushed at Callie's suggestion. _Damn it, why does she affect me so easily. _The blonde composed herself, her inner resolve reared in, "No."

"No?" Callie's voice was incredulous, "you don't want me to rock your world, coz I could do that-"

Arizona cut her off, "no, no on call rooms, no getting naked, no rocking my world until you take me out on a proper date." She could not believe what she just said.

Callie could not believe what she just heard. "Excuse me?"

"Despite my recent reactions, I am not that easy." She saw Callie's brows shoot up. "I am not! I know I'm not that experienced with all this… and I have only done this once and that was a disaster so I wanna do it right this time around. Because I like you… and I think you like me too, well I hope you do and I wanna see where this might lead. I don't just want quickies Callie."

Callie smiled at Arizona's ramblings, but her words gave her pause. "You've done this once?"

"Yeah"

"You mean you've only been in a relationship with another woman once?"

"If you could call what we had a relationship, then yeah."

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just shook her head, "seriously?". Her voice was serious, the teasing was gone and Arizona sensed this.

"Yeah… Callie what's that got to do with all this."

"Everything… Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to string you along but I don't wanna be your lesbian test drive."

"Who said you're going to be? I wanna try with you Callie and I know that this is presumptuous of me to assume that you want to but I'm taking a leap here."

"And I think it's great that you are but you're not ready for this."

"I know what I'm ready for."

"Are you even out? I mean have you ever openly dated another woman?"

"Um.. not exactly… but what does it matter, I like you"

"And I like you too, I think you're wonderful but you're just coming out. And you need time to explore what's out there."

"You mean who else is out there? But I don't wanna do that. I found who I want." Callie had to smile at Arizona's conviction.

"But you don't know that. I have dated enough to know that I'm not missing out on anything but you haven't." Callie paused, trying to find a good way to explain. "Look at it this way, I'm not new with this, I am already a grown up but you on the other hand, your practically a newborn."

"Newborn… like a baby?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're familiar with that term. You have these feelings and inner desires that had just been stirred or awakened. You need to explore it, to be comfortable with this before you can commit. I don't wanna be involved in something when there is a big possibility that one day you might wake up and wonder how you ended up committed with practically the first woman you ever dated without getting to experience"

"You're wrong."

"I'm not"

"Well I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll show you that I can be the woman that you need. You know what, you can call me a newborn but this newborn is stubborn as hell. I'll make you see that I can be ready for this…. If you want me to explore, fine then I will. I'll make the rounds with the women in this hospital, gain experience from them if that's what it takes to get you to date me."

"That's a bit too much for just a date don't you think."

"Well I don't just wanna date you Callie"

"You're just saying that now but you'll change your mind eventually."

Arizona laughed, "If someone is changing their mind, it will not be me Callie, it will be you. You'll change your mind about calling me a newborn."

Callie couldn't believe the turn that their conversation took. She didn't know that Arizona would react this way.

"So you just sit back, watch, and wait." With that the blonde turned around but stopped, "oh and Callie, I hope you're not the jealous type...since I might be doing _rounds _with other women here."

The other woman just laughed, "Me jealous? I don't think so."

"We'll see" this time Arizona left, making sure to sway her hips as she walked away. _That's just a start. _Her newfound resolve making her steps confident.

"Well don't you wanna shake on it first?" Callie sarcastically said to the blonde's retreating form.


	11. Chapter 11 Rounds

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 11**_

Callie woke up feeling even more tired than when she went to sleep the night before. It has been two weeks since the _incident _with Arizona. That's what she had been calling it, she refused to call it anything else. And the peds was true to her words. So far, she had seen her out with _Drusilla _from the Pediatric ward, the scrub nurse _Cinderella_, and freaking _Snow White_ from Cardio. She actually had fun ascribing fairy tale names to the blonde's dates. She had an equally fun time imagining staking Drusilla's heart, hitting Cinderella with a glass slipper, and shoving poisonous apple down Snow White's throat. Not that she was keeping tabs with Arizona's _rounds. _Nope not at all. Callie just happened to be around when the nurses were gossiping about a certain blue-eyed beauty who is fast becoming a favorite topic in the gossip mill.

She got up, bent on making her day a good one. She is after all a good surgeon, _No scrap that, I am an excellent surgeon, I am rock star with a scalpel, _a scalpel that almost ended up in Anna's (a.k.a Cinderella) face yesterday in the OR. In her defense, she was in Callie's way, even though Cinde- _ahem_ Anna was just handing the orthopod some tools for the surgery.

Addison and Mark seemed to be enjoying Callie's predicament. They kept on pointing out that she was jealous, not to mention horny as hell. But Callie digressed; _I do not get jealous..._

She took a lengthy shower and chose her clothes for the day, intent on proving to her friends that she does not care even if Arizona dates herself to exhaustion.

*******

"Your perky blonde ped is on a roll" Addison sidled up to her, handing her a coffee. Callie managed to mumble a "thank you". They were on the lounge, changing into their scrubs. "I think it is safe to say that she had already progressed into a toddler. I think a change in her status is in order, don't you think." A laugh reached her ears, she ignored it.

Ever since the _incident, _her best friends had been having the time of their lives teasing and taunting her. At first, she didn't mind but she is nearing the end of her stick. _They're supposed to be on my side! _Callie inwardly groaned. _Maybe its time for big bad Calie to make an appearance again... maybe that will shut them the hell up!_

Addison continued rambling and Callie just ignored her, willing her mind to focus on something else instead of listening to words such as _jealous _or _horny _beingspouted from the redhead's mouth. She made a move to leave but a hand restrained her.

"Um, my arm please," her tone was annoyed.

"Aw come on Cal don't be mad," Addison pulled her back in and smiled at her, "you know we love you" Callie just rolled her eyes, "we do, it's just nice to have something to tease you with this time around."

"Yeah yeah whatever... just don't have too much fun mmmkay. I don't want you to waste your stay here enjoying at my expense... which reminds me, when are you leaving again?" Callie's tone was hopeful.

A mischievous smile appeared on Addison's face, "not anytime soon, I mean why would I when the events unfolding here is so much more interesting." She winked at Callie and walked away, "I'm off to see Arizona, you can come if you like."

The only answer Addison got was a snarl, which prompted her to laugh.

_Argh! I hate them! I hate this hospital... and I hate Arizona and her perkiness and her dates and ahhh I hate her! _She kicked the bench in the middle of the room and regretted it instantly when she stubbed her toe.

She stomped away, grumbling to herself. When she turned around the corner, she bumped into somebody. She was about to yell but stopped when she saw the blonde look up, _not that blonde. _This one was someone she never saw before, _hmm nice, _she thought while checking her out.

"I am so sorry Dr. Torres, I wasn't looking where I'm going."

_Hmm she knows me. _Callie paused. "It's okay, no harm done. It was my pleasure to bump into someone as beautiful as you." That elicited a smile from the other woman.

"It was a pleasure as well. I'm Kara, I work under you, literally, by the way." The flirtatious tone of the other woman was unmistakable.

_Oh you still have it Torres. _"Oh yeah, how's that working for you?" Callie smiled teasingly at Kara. Unaware that a certain _other _blonde just rounded the corner.

"Really great actually."

"Hmm maybe I'll come by when I'm free"

"You definitely should, I'm one floor down your department."

"Ah definitely under me.... so maybe I'll see you later," Callie winked and turned around, only to come face to face with Arizona. She composed herself and walked towards her, "enjoying the show?"

"Oh definitely, seeing that it has been a while since I've seen you do that," Arizona indicated to Kara's retreating form.

"Well worry no more, coz the old Callie is back and she is definitely taking a bite of that delicious pastry downstairs."

"Oh yeah, I remembered, you have developed a taste for pastries, donuts wasn't it?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

_Did she just smirk at me? I am the one who smirks, not her. _Callie was not about to lose this round. "Hmm that was a lapse of judgment," she looked at Arizona, "I realized that donuts are not kosher enough me, I have developed a much more classier taste." _Take that Robbins!_

It didn't work. "Oh really, is that why you are going one level _down _from yours just to get a bite from that delicious pastry you were talking earlier."

_Well well Robbins, you have definitely grown. She actually goes toe to toe with me now. Impressive... um no not impressive. Focus Callie! _

"Oh don't be like that, I can share if you're having trouble finding delectable pastries." Callie's voice was condescending.

Arizona just huffed then laughed. "Oh there is no need for that, I think I'm _filled _enough to last me the rest of the day. But if you're not, you are welcome to join my little party." She inched closer to Callie, "and if you behave, I might let you take a bite on my donut," then licked her lips for good measure.

"Ah..." Callie stood still, eyes riveted on the small organ that swiped across the blonde's lips. She had no comeback for that, her only thought was, _Yes I wanna bite._

The peds surgeon left her standing with a triumphant smile. _Arizona – 1, Stammering hot doctor – 0._

Callie just watched as Arizona swayed her hips as she walked away. _Hmm I'd tap that... um what? _It was only then that she realized that the blonde gained the upper hand on this one. _Great, just freaking great, a wiggle here and there and you turn into a stammering idiot!_


	12. Chapter 12 All Over The Place

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 12**_

Arizona felt her back hit a cold wall and warm lips crushed into hers. She was about to protest when she felt a tongue slip inside her mouth and danced with hers. She was powerless. She was kissed deeply and thoroughly, as if the mouth was trying to feed from hers. Her knees almost buckled but strong arms held her up.

She could not keep her eyes from closing when a soft body pressed into her. She wanted more, no she needed more. She opened her eyes to see another already darkened with passion. "Calliope," she whimpered.

"Say it," the voice commanded. Her only response was a moan. She felt nibbles in her ear, then a whisper. "Say it Arizona, just say the word and I'll do anything you want, for as long as you want." The voice was low and husky, driving her passion further.

Arizona moaned.. "I....-"

…… and woke up with a start.

_Shit... it was just a dream. _She looked menacingly at her pager, wanting to hurl it against the wall for interrupting. She looked around; she's in an on-call room, in bed, alone. _And definitely no Calliope. Argh. _

Arizona wanted to scream, or hit something, or somebody. She was frustrated, not to mention horny. And having sexy dreams about Callie was not helping at all. The pager beeped again and she stood up.

********

"You paged?" her question came out harshly than she intended. _What? I'm not in the mood!_

Mark turned around and smirked, "well it's good to know that Callie is not the only one who is frustrated."

Arizona was not in the mood, "is there a good medical reason why you paged me Dr. Sloan, or you just wanna chat?".

"My my did somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed? No need to snap at me." The peds doctor just stared at Mark. "Fine fine, here," he pushed a chart to her, "I need a consult. His name is Kevin, 10 years old. Multiple lacerations and third degree burn at his back. He has some medical history that needs to be looked into."

Arizona looked over the chart, and she felt her mood getting back. Nothing like a good pediatric case to calm one's hormones. She spent the next hour working on Kevin with Dr. Sloan. She was still not that in a good mood to resume calling him Mark. She contemplated on calling him "Manwhore" but decided against it. It might not sit well with Callie, even if she was the one who suggested it. So she resisted, she does not want to get into Callie's bad side. _Although… I wonder how bad can she get when-…. Argh focus… don't think about her and sexy and dirty thoughts!_

After they finished talking to the boy's parents, they walked back to the nurses' station. "So," the plastic surgeon started. The blonde didn't bite; she focused on the chart in front of her. "Oh come on now Robbins, don't ignore me. We are now connected, albeit indirectly. We now have something in common."

Arizona slammed the chart down, the nurses startled and cringed away. She raised her brows at Mark, daring him to continue.

Mark, ever the dense one, continued. "Your Calliope had been a pain." The blonde just rolled her eyes at his insinuation. "I can't even talk to her without her barking at me. Even Christina had been complaining, as in Dr. Yang. You do know Dr. Yang right?"

"The cardio obsessed chick, yeah I've heard of her."

"Exactly, Yang is the dark and twisty one but she had been complaining that Callie's been moping and being bitchy!"

"So, talk to her, she is your friend not mine."

"Why would I do that, when we both know you are the reason for her bitchiness lately."

"Me, I haven't even been that near her these past weeks, why would it be my fault!" Her tone was indignant.

"Well that is exactly the problem, she haven't been near you. You women and your games."

"I'm not playing any game. Besides, if she wants me, she knows where to find me. "

"Well our little Callie is not one to pursue people. She likes being chased."

"Well, there's the problem then, Dr. Sloan," she glared at him, "I don't like chasing people either."

"So where does this leave both of you, and us who are lucky enough to be at the receiving end of her patience."

"We're on a standstill. I'm sorry I cannot be of help to you but until Callie's gonna man up, or woman up or whatever, to admit that she was wrong of her assessment of me, you just have to grin and bear her moods." She turned abruptly before Mark could respond.

Addison sneaked behind him, "you know I would like to say _you go girl, _but I don't think that would be right, with Callie being our friend and all." She just shook her head.

"She's feisty, that one."

"Who, the horny orthopedic or the frustrated pediatrician?"

"Blondie, I just hope they find a way to deal with all these attraction because seriously it's getting out of hand." Mark grumbled. "This morning, I just asked Callie how she was and she told me to piss off. Then at lunch, she stole my sandwich, and then smacked me when I tried to take it back."

"Don't be such a baby Mark, it's just a sandwich. I'll buy you one, just stop whining. Just be selfless and think of it as a donation to the cause."

Mark just scoffed.

"Although you have a point there, earlier she asked me when I was leaving, she was hopeful that it would be soon." Addison frowned.

"That's because you have been teasing her," Mark accused.

"You were the one who started it."

"You didn't have to go along with it."

Addison poked Mark in the chest, "so now it's my fault why our friend is frustrated and bitchy."

"That's not what I said," Mark said, becoming defensive.

"Oh yeah because you didn't imply that at all." This time, Addison's tone was sarcastic. "You're such an ass."

"And you're such a bitch."

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

A throat being cleared distracted them, they both turned to see Bailey glaring at them. She passed by them muttering "stupid doctors." They also noticed that their little argument caught the attention of the nearby nurses.

"Oh god, this is so wrong," the redhead said. "We are fighting over Callie's sex life!"

This elicited a laugh from Mark, and Addison followed shortly.

"We need to do an intervention."

"Oh no Mark, let's not meddle okay. I love my life and I don't want Callie ending it by breaking each and every bone in my body."

"Oh don't be so dramatic!"

"I'm dramatic? Weren't you the one who was whining because Callie stole your sandwich over lunch."

Mark just rolled her eyes, "fine, whatever, I'm dramatic. It does not change the fact that we still need to do something for Callie, to pull her out from this... this... whatever mood she is in."

"What do you suggest? Hire her a hooker?"

Mark smiled and his eyes twinkled at the thought. He got smacked again, for the second time today.

"What, you suggested it. And I happen to like it." He smiled at the thought.

"Mark, even if we do that, you won't be allowed to watch. So stop drooling."

"Fine, you're no fun at all. I suppose we can take her out for drinks later."

"Okay, I'll leave you the job of convincing Callie to go with us." Addison glared at him, "and be nice when you talk to her. I don't wanna be dealing with a bitchy Callie in the last few days I'm here."

"I got it, I got it. Geez! Women!" Another smack in the head silenced Mark.

*******

"Excuse me, Dr. Robbins, these are for you," a brunette handed her some films. "I was instructed by Dr. Sheperd to hand this over to you."

"Thanks um...,"

"Julie, I'm a radiologist. We've met a few weeks back"

"Oh yeah I remembered," _Really? I don't remember you. _"Sorry, I'm just terrible with names." She apologized.

"Oh it's no problem. I was on my way to the cafeteria, do you wanna join me?"

Arizona hesitated, she looked up to see Julie smiling brightly at her. _Well why not, lunch in the company of a beautiful woman won't be so bad. _

"Sure why not," she stood up and fell into step with Julie, chatting with her on the way to the cafeteria.

At the far end of the hall, Callie fumed at the scene.

"Green is not a good color on you." Mark nudged her.

"What do you want Mark?" Callie's tone was harsh.

"You know what, I don't deserve this from you. Granted that we teased you but come on Callie we tease each other a lot and you never get mad. But lately, you hardly talk to me or to Addison, and when you do, you're either annoyed or irritated. And we just want-"

Callie interrupted, "is there a point for all this whining Mark?"

"Yes there is! We miss you okay... we miss you."

Her friends tone appealed to her. Callie knew that she had been a bitch lately and maybe she does owe them an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize what I was doing," she said softly.

Mark placed his arms around her and ruffled her hair, she scowled at him but he just held Callie tighter. "It's okay kiddo, just don't completely get angry with us okay. You're hell to be with when you get all Cruella Deville."

"Okay," Callie responded, burrowing herself further into his arms. She feels exhausted, not just from her workload, but all these feelings and emotions are sucking out all the energy from her.

"Don't worry, Pappy is here to make you happy. We are going out for drinks later, and Pappy is not taking no for an answer."

"If you stop referring to yourself as Pappy, then maybe I will join you."

"Alright, we're painting the town red tonight, or green." Mark teased, only to be elbowed by Callie.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note..**

**Hi guys… thanks for reading and for the feedback… since smut/fluff is about to ensue, I am transferring this to the Rated M section… sorry if I didn't post it there from the start….**

**This story is actually finished already but I'm kinda busy so I could not post all at once… I'm at work most of the time as well... I'll post all of it before the week is over…**

**Thank you and happy new year!**

**Reignanne.**


	14. Chapter 13 Just Say Yes

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 13**_

She was actually having a good time, laughing and drinking with Addison and Mark. Callie joined them at Joe's when her shift ended. She wasn't really planning to, but her friends invited her, well more like dragged her to Joe's. They said that she needed to unwind and let loose a little coz she was becoming too uptight. About half an hour after, she saw Kara enter the bar and motioned for her to join them. Addison raised her brows while Mark just grinned like an idiot when he saw Kara.

Callie paid no attention to them, after all they did say she needed to have fun, and fun she is indeed having. Surprisingly, she found Kara engaging, and the conversation flowed between them so easily. They were drinking, flirting, and laughing, and by the look of it all, Callie knows that it was just foreplay for something else.

Mark was later joined by Lexie while Addison was busy chatting up with a gorgeous guy she met at the bar. Everything was good, she was definitely having fun, that is until she heard the door to the bar open and saw a certain blue-eyed beauty enter, with a brunette in tow.

She frowned and her mood changed. Kara sensed this and asked her but she dismissed her question. A disturbing feeling crept up her chest and she was scared to ascribe a name for it. Instead, she turned to her companion and continued chatting up with her, this time becoming bold in her advances. She knew she was making a show for Arizona, but Kara does not seem to mind. If anything, she was actually enjoying Callie's attention. Yet, the peds doctor still seems oblivious to her presence, so she decided to up the stakes a little, she pulled up Kara to dance with her.

"Callie, I don't think this is a place for dancing."

"But the music is so good, come on it'll be fun," she pulled Kara closer and whispered, "if you dance with me, I promise later I'll put on a private show for you." She felt the other woman shiver in her arms and took her reaction as a yes.

The music was upbeat but had a sexy tempo, and soon she was dancing closely with Kara, leading her and holding her close. Their actions caught the attention of one of the patrons and he whistled. Soon enough, others were watching them.

********

At the far side of the bar, Arizona was busy talking to Julie, her date, when a whistle distracted her. She turned her head only to be presented with a titillating and erotic picture: Callie dancing seductively with another woman. She watched as Callie's hands roam her partner's body and felt herself getting hot and turned on. Julie said something to her but she didn't hear her. She could not pry her eyes away from the dancing figures and just when she thought she couldn't get any more turned on, a much more seductive song was played, and she was a goner.

As if Callie could sense her stare, she looked up and caught Arizona staring. But the peds doctor could not look away. She was riveted on the spot. She watched Callie gave her a seductive smile and continued dancing while looking at her. Right then and there, she realized that Callie must be putting on a show but she could care less. She was captivated by the scene and imagined what it would feel like to dance with Callie.

"I always found her sexy," she heard someone say beside her and then remembered that she was actually on a date.

"Yeah she is," but then she stopped, "wait what do you mean you've always found her sexy? You know her?" she felt herself getting jealous at the idea that Julie, her date, might have been with Callie before.

"Yeah, we went out for a couple of drinks before, we had a blast."

"Just drinks?" she didn't know why she felt the need to clarify, after all she was aware of the other doctor's dating habits.

"Yeah just drinks"

"Really?" _Really, yay! _But then she found it hard to believe that Julie didn't actually slept with Callie. She gave Julie a questioning look, which the other woman understood.

"Yeah I know she is very sexy and I did want something more but I guess she was not that into me... and it was not for lack of trying on my part. I guess she was not ready to be in a relationship. We went out for a couple of dates but after awhile, I realized that she is the quintessential unattainable woman." Arizona sensed the regret in Julie's voice. The other woman continued talking about Callie but she was no longer interested on listening. She hastily excused herself for the ladies' room.

She looked up to see Callie still dancing with that woman and she seethed. She turned around only to bump into Addison, almost knocking the other doctor's drink. "Oh my god, I am so sorry Dr. Montgomery."

"It's no problem, besides if you did knock it off, I can find someone to refill it," Addison winked. "Are you leaving?"

"Um no...." her voice trailed and looked back at Callie. She looked back at Addison, "I'm just going to freshen up in the ladies room. I'll see you in the hospital tomorrow." Before she could walk away, she felt her arm being tugged.

"Hey are you okay?" the redhead's voice was full of concern.

She smiled, "yeah, you know I just need to....well I'll see you later." With that she was off.

********

Callie looked up, expecting to see Arizona still watching her. _Oh yeah Callie – 1, Arizona - …. Huh where the heck is she? _

The seat Arizona was occupying moments ago was empty. She pushed Kara gently and apologized, she made an excuse that she needed a drink. She walked towards the bar while looking at the blonde's seat. She only saw her date. She panicked, _Shit, did I make her leave? _Unexpectedly, the thought that she might have hurt Arizona bothered her.

Suddenly, Addison appeared in front of her, wagging her fingers.

"Tsk Tsk Callie, you are very bad."

"Excuse me? What did I do now?" she craned her neck, looking around the place.

"She's at the ladies' room," Addison gave her a knowing look.

She made a move towards the ladies' room when her friend's warning voice stopped her. "Don't play with her Cal."

"I'm not okay, I'm just gonna check if she is okay?"

"You're gonna ask if she enjoyed your little show?" Mark teased, appearing beside her.

"Piss off Mark," she threw him an annoyed glance and walked away.

********

Arizona angrily wiped her eyes. _Unattainable. _Julie's word rang in her mind, as if trying to remind her that all of her efforts to win over the elusive doctor are futile. Watching Callie dance earlier and how easily she led that woman reminded her that maybe she was way out of her league. The door opened and she saw Callie entering.

"Hey are you okay? I looked for you out there and you were missing."

She wanted to give a witty retort but she sensed the concern in Callie's voice. She smiled inwardly and wanted to give herself a pat in the back for being able to get Callie to care. Her inner resolve became stronger, and despite being pissed earlier, she was thrilled that the other doctor came looking for her. However, Julie's words still rang in her head, and her mood turned somber, painfully accepting the possibility that she may never have a chance with the dark-haired beauty.

"Um yeah. Just getting some air, it was getting crowded in there." Callie inched closer towards her, and she stepped back with out realizing it. Despite that her insides were screaming for Callie's touch, Arizona just felt vulnerable around her and she might come undone if Callie touched her.

She looked sadly at the other woman and silence ensued. Neither was willing to say anything. There were so much she wanted to say but something stopped her.

Callie cleared her throat, "I think I better go back out there," and turned to open the door. But Arizona's soft and almost broken voice stopped her.

"Wait", Arizona stepped closer to Callie and pulled her by her wrist.

"Arizona...", Callie warned her.

"I'm not gonna do anything Callie, I promise... just stay for a little bit. I miss talking to you, well I know that we didn't really talk before but I just miss this, being around you... just stay for a little while." Arizona rubbed Callie's wrist while looking at her.

Callie's insides burned at the simple touch and could not say no to Arizona's request, "Okay.... but we can't exactly stay here long. You have a date to go back to."

"So do you."

"I'm not here on a date, we just ran into each other," Callie didn't know why she felt the need to explain. Then she added bitterly, "but you, you're clearly on a date."

"I don't care and I don't wanna talk about her."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Come out with me, just a day. Spend a day with me Calliope. Just a day, no expectations."

Arizona's pleading blue eyes was breaking Callie's resolve. She felt herself giving in, and she was about to do just that when someone entered the ladies' room. They stood silently as the woman entered a stall.

"Just say yes, Calliope. I'm waving the white flag here. Please, I don't think I can take it if you say no."

_Don't do it Callie, don't. Nothing good will come out from this. Nothing but pain, and heartaches, and disappointment. _She felt her wrist being rubbed again and realized that Arizona still holds her hand captive. She looked up and got lost in a sea of beautiful blue eyes, and without thinking, she said "Yes".

She didn't stay to see Arizona's reaction.


	15. Chapter 14 A Sweet Invitation

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 14**_

Callie contemplated on backing out with her "day" with Arizona. She knew that she is so close to letting the other doctor in and she does not like the feeling of losing control over the whole situation. The idea that she is actually giving someone access to the deep recesses of her heart is making her uneasy. She is used to being in control over things, yet Arizona easily takes that power away. She wonders what it is about the blonde that makes her second guess everything. She just shook her head, resigned to the fact that she can no longer get out of her predicament.

******

"Calliope, good morning." Callie looked up to see a smiling Arizona approaching her in the attendings' lounge. "This is for you," the peds doctor handed her a cup of coffee and a small box.

"What's this?" referring to the small box.

"Open it!" Arizona excitedly responded.

Callie couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She opened to find four donuts glazed with icings and small sugary toppings. "Donuts," she laughed and looked at the peds doctor. "You got me donuts... and coffee."

Arizona just laughed and smiled knowingly at her. Donuts are fast becoming their inside joke. "I thought you might like it, you know something to bite and nibble."

The other doctor just smiled, took out a donut and ate it, all the while looking at Arizona. Callie then watched as a blush appeared and the blonde licked her lips. "Mmmm this is so good."

"That is not fair," Arizona pouted and Callie resisted the urge to nibble on the protruding lower lip. "How can you make eating donuts so.... so.. so seductive," Arizona's eyes took on a dreamy expression. "It should be illegal for you to do that!"

"Come here.... come sit beside me," she patted a space in the couch beside her.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Arizona warned her.

"Just come closer, I promise nothing will happen. We'll just eat, the donuts that is." She winked.

"That comment is not helping at all." The blonde complained, then begrudgingly sat beside the other doctor.

"Here bite," Callie placed a donut in Arizona's mouth. "There is no reason why we can't enjoy eating these donuts. These are delicious."

"Hmm it is, I saw it on a store and I thought of you."

"So I remind you of donuts," Arizona nodded. "How so?"

"We'll the words popping in my mind at this very moment are inappropriate and a bit naughty. So I'd rather keep the reasons to myself."

"And there is nothing I could do to convince you otherwise?"

Arizona realized that they were sitting too close to each other. "I'm sure there is something you could do but I am appealing to your very selfless heart not to."

"Why not?" Callie took another donut and ate it.

Arizona smiled, seeing that the other doctor was enjoying the pastry.

"Because I have back-to-back surgeries and rounds and little kids and their parents. And I won't be able to focus if you and your wicked ways of manipulation occupies my mind." Arizona smiled cutely at Callie, hoping it would deter the other woman's advances.

"Okay, your lost."

"Don't I know it," Arizona's voice was laced with regret.

Callie was about to eat the last donut when a folded paper at the bottom of the box caught her attention. She frowned and looked at Arizona, who just smiled at her. She postponed eating the last donut and took the note out. She opened it and smiled.

_This paper entitles Dr. Calliope Ipeghenia Torres _

_24 hours of pure fun and my undivided attention at the day _

_of her liking._

_Given this 18__th__ Day of November 2009_

_signed_

_Dr. Arizona Elizabeth Robbins_

Callie couldn't help but laugh at the little hearts and smiley faces drawn beside Arizona's signature. _Elizabeth, so that is her middle name. _Usually, she would find this cheesy and corny but not today. At the bottom of the paper, several other names appeared, obviously written by different people.

"Um... who are those?"

"My references."

Callie laughed, "what?"

"You heard me, those are my references. They can vouch that I am an awesome person and that I am fun to be with." Arizona proudly said.

"And where would I exactly find these references?"

"Two floors up, in the pediatric wing."

Callie laughed out loud at the revelation. "You're crazy."

"I am not."

"Yeah, because making your patients sign this note is really a sane thing that a doctor would do. I can't believe you are recruiting little children in your schemes." Callie continued laughing

"Hey, I can't help it they like me and they want to help."

"Uh huh.....so you're asking me on a date."

"No I'm not." Callie frowned and the blonde laughed. "I'm not asking because you already said yes. This is just a formality." She pointed to the note that Callie was still holding. "And correction, it's a "day" with me, not a date."

"There is a difference?"

"Actually there is, an official date with you will end differently than what I have planned for our "day" together."

"You know I would usually find this cheesy but it's cute, I like it. Thank you for this."

It dawned to Arizona that Callie's response was genuine, without innuendo or underlying meaning. She couldn't help but smile. She wanted to stay there the whole day and just talk with Callie but she knew that she couldn't. "So when?"

"When?" Callie asked, not looking up from the note.

Arizona rubbed her arm to get her attention, "when would you like to come out with me?"

"I am already out," Callie joked.

"Very funny Calliope." The peds doctor smiled and scrunched her nose and Callie found it so adorable that she had to restrain herself from kissing Arizona. "So?"

"Um... " Callie's wracking her brains, trying to remember the day she was supposed to be free.

"Are you doing anything next Thursday?" Arizona interrupted her.

"Um not that I can remember."

"Are you sure coz that's thanksgiving day."

"Oh yeah it is," Callie felt foolish for not remembering.

"If you have plans its okay, we can do it some other time."

"No no I don't have any plans. I'm okay with that day."

"Okay good," Arizona clapped her hands, "so be ready next Thursday."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Callie pouted and Arizona found it cute, that the badass orthopedic surgeon was actually pouting like a ten-year-old. "Pwease," she batted her eyelashes, "I wanna know."

The blonde just laughed heartily, "no uh it's a surprise Calliope. Just be ready at 7 am."

Callie groaned, "7 am? But that's too early, can't we start a bit late?"

"Nope we can't. Just go along with it. Pwease," this time Arizona batted her eyelashes.

"Ha ha very funny. I guess I don't have a choice but to wake up early."

"Yup and pack a change of clothes."

"Wha... What? Why do I need a change of clothes"

"Tsk tsk Calliope, I requested for a day... 24 hours with you, no more, no less."

Callie huffed, "fine, I guess I don't have a choice but to wake up at 7 am and spend the next 24 hours with you."

"That's the spirit!" Arizona stood up and poked her nose, "See you later"

Callie watched Arizona leave with a bounce in her step, "Why couldn't you have an embarrassing middle name like mine?" She called after the other doctor. All she got was a laugh.

*******

"So are you ready for our day of drinks and debauchery?" Mark asked Callie later that day.

"Huh?"

"Thanksgiving... our tradition, with Addison."

_Oh crap! _"We're doing that this year?" Callie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Callie, we do this every thanksgiving. Remember our pact? That instead of subjecting ourselves to each of our family's lame ass thanksgiving tradition, we'll instead start our own."

"I can't," she mumbled.

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't, okay!" _Please let the questions stop here._

"Are you visiting your family?"

"No, no I'm not."

"What then?" Mark raised his hands, as if in annoyance.

"I have other plans."

"Which is?!!"

"Its none of your business, Mark."

"When is it none of my business?" Mark was slowly losing patience, he couldn't understand what could be better than their annual tradition.

"Since I said it isn't! So let it go," Callie was getting annoyed at the interrogation. "Besides, don't you have plans with Lexie?" she spat.

"No I don't, why would I plan something with her when that day is ours and Addison." Mark responded in a raised voice.

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't tell you of my plans beforehand. Next time I'll remember to think of you before I plan anything in my life!" She sarcastically retorted.

"Yes you should have!"

"Unbelievable, why are you being difficult, huh?"

"I'm difficult?"

"Yeah" She poked his chest.

"No I am not, you're the one whose being difficult!"

"No I'm not!"

"Okay okay kids settle down," Addison intervened, standing between her two fuming friends. "What is going on? I swear to God, you two are becoming more and more immature everyday. What is so difficult in having a civilized conversation?" She admonished.

"Ask him?"

"Me, you're the one who almost manhandled me!"

"Too bad I wasn't successful!" Callie spat.

Mark was about to speak when Addison intervened again. "That is enough!"

"She was-"

"He star -"

"Zip it!" Callie and Mark had the good sense to do just that. "Geez, are you two sure you are professionals. Because you're both acting like children fighting over a swing in a playground." She looked at them. "Oh so now you guys have nothing to say? Come on, hit each other, insult each other." Nobody moved.

Addison just shook her head and pulled the two into one of the lounge. "So, anybody wants to tell me what is going on?" She folder her arms.

"Callie here has decided not to take part in our annual thanksgiving tradition" Mark rolled her eyes.

"Oh that? How come Cal, are you going home?"

_At least she asked nicely_, Callie thought. "Nope, I just made other arrangements. Sorry okay."

"It's okay Cal."

"What?!!" Mark exclaimed, Addison glared at him, which shut him up but he continued grumbling.

"Thanks, so I'll see you guys later," Callie wanted to leave the lounge as fast as she could. But she was foiled, Addison pulled her back in.

"Just because I said it was okay does not mean that I'm not interested in knowing what your _other_ plan is."

Mark huffed, "right as if she'll tell you. She's evasive about it."

"Imspendingthedaywitharizona." She mumbled.

"What?" The laugh in Addison's voice let Callie know that her friend actually heard her.

"Don't make me say it again. Please" Callie pleaded.

Addison smiled and nodded. She took a step closer to Callie and whispered, "well talk later, without the kid over there," nodding her head towards Mark who was still grumbling.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," with that Callie left.

"What was that about?" Mark asked Addison.

"Nothing."

"Whatever, so how about our thanksgiving tradition?"

"Mark, I suggest you make other plans, it won't be tradition if one of us was missing." She left without waiting for Mark to reply.

"Great girls, just abandon me!"

*****

The days flew by and before she knew it, Callie was already standing in the middle of a small clearing in the woods, where Arizona drove her to. She looked around and frowned....

"Camping??!!"


	16. Chapter 15 Camping

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 15**_

"Camping!? You're idea of a fun day is camping!!??" Callie's voice was incredulous.

"Sort of. I hope you like the wilderness."

"Ah no not exactly."

"It will be fun; we can put up our tent, hunt for food, go fishing, then cook our own food, make S'mores and lots of other things."

Callie gave her companion a look that was a cross between disbelief and fear. "You actually expect me to sleep on the ground? With bugs and mosquitoes..." Callie continued rambling, getting riled up. Only when Arizona laughed that she stopped. "What's so funny? Didn't you promise this was going to be a fun day?" She accused.

The blonde stopped laughing, "Relax, I'm kidding. Did you really think I would let a princess like you sleep on the ground?"

"I don't know, would you?" Callie was still unsure.

Instead of answering, Arizona pulled Callie towards the other side of the clearing, just a little beyond the trees. She was surprised to see a cabin, almost hidden between the trees, with a small garden with flowers at the side. She could see at least three canoes at one side of the cabin. A small balcony was on the other side. Planks of wooden boards made into a walkway leads to the lake.

"So what do you think?" Arizona asked her, "We'll still do the other things but the sleeping on the ground part, well that is not going to happen. I think there is a big and warm bed inside for us."

"Ah um," Callie was speechless, the cabin was not that big, but she could tell that it was spacious inside.

"Not feeling your usual articulate and sarcastic self?" Still no response. "Wow, I've rendered you speechless, that's a first." Callie still didn't respond, instead, she walked slowly and looked around the place. Arizona smiled, thankful that Callie seemed to be happy with her choice of location.

"It's very secluded but there are other cabins here, just situated far apart from each other, for privacy I suppose. I saw it online and thought you might like it."

Finally, Callie looked at her and beamed, "like it? I love it! This is beautiful."

"I'm glad. You wanna see inside or would you rather that we set up camp here outside?" Arizona teased.

Callie didn't respond, instead she pulled Arizona towards the entrance of the cabin. She couldn't help but marvel at her surroundings. The lake looked so peaceful and inviting at the same time, the sounds of the leaves were soothing to her ears, and the overall atmosphere of the place was just amazing. Arizona pulled a key from her pocket and opened the front door, and she was even surprised at what she saw inside.

"Wow! This looks like one of those cabins you see on magazines"

"I know right." Arizona pulled open the curtains and they could see the lake from the windows. She looked around; the place looks clean and well kept_. _Small paintings adorned the living room with a small fireplace at the side.

"Come on, I'll give you a grand tour of this little place?" Arizona joked. They spent the next 10 minutes or so going around the place. There was a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, living room with a small fireplace, and Callie's personal favorite, an outside hot tub. _Hmm I wonder if she would agree to get in that tub with me… um stop...bad thoughts Callie. _

"Are you in there?"

"Huh?"

"You seem out of it, I been talking to you but your mind appears to be somewhere else."

_Or someone else. _"Oh just marveling at the beauty of this place… you were saying something?"

"I'm just gonna grab our stuff out of the car."

"I'll help you."

"Oh no no, this day is for you. So just sit here and continue exploring the place. I'll be back before you know it." Arizona turned to leave.

Callie returned to the kitchen, opened the fridge and surprised to actually see it stocked with a variety of food and fruits. She saw several packs of marshmallows and some wafers and Graham crackers. She laughed, _she wasn't kidding about the S'mores…. Hmm I wonder if we could make some human S'mores… _Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing.

She flipped it open. _So are you guys naked yet? _It was a message from Mark.

_Excuse me? _She texted back.

The reply was instant, _Don't be coy Torres, Addison told me all about your day with blondie._

Callie just shook her head, _Stay out of it Mark, go bug someone else. Go bug Lexie instead._

_Fine I'll stay out of it, on one condition….._

She sighed, _I'm afraid to ask but here goes, what?_

_Send me some pictures, the naked kind ones. _A winking icon followed the message.

_You are such a perv. It's thanksgiving Mark, not Christmas. So I am not giving you a present. Get lost! Besides, Arizona's nakedness is for my eyes alone…_

_Selfish. C'mon just one picture please._

Callie just laughed at Mark's silliness. Arizona came back and found her smiling at the kitchen.

"What's funny."

Callie was startled and she dropped her phone. Callie fumbled to pick it up but the other woman got to it first and saw the message, she raised her brows at Callie.

"It's Mark."

Arizona nodded, already understanding. "So am I right to assume that he was checking up on us?"

"Among other things…."

"He wants a picture of you… or of us… together?" Arizona just smiled as Callie became uncomfortable. She smiled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he is Mark after all."

Callie was relieved that the peds doctor was not offended. "Yeah well, he is an ass that way. But he's my friend and he does have some redeeming qualities…a few and far in between but its there."

"Take it off," Arizona commanded.

"Wha… what!?"

"Well if Mark wants a picture then we'll give him a picture."

Callie's eyes bulged. "Excuse me? Oh no no no… I am not stripping down to give him a picture. Oh no, he can rely on his imagination for that." Arizona laughed out loud. "What is so damn funny?"

"You…I wasn't asking you to strip down, although that would have been very exciting. I was actually referring to your shoes."

_Shoes?? What the hell. _"You want me to take off my shoes?"

"And socks too, just do it. It's for a good cause." Arizona tilted her head and smiled at Callie.

_Why does she have to look at me that way. _Callie raised her hands up, "fine" and took off her shoes and socks. Arizona followed suit. After they were finished, the blonde pulled her towards the bedroom and told her to get on the bed, Arizona then lied beside her and used Callie's phone to take a picture of their feet together. A pair of cream colored feet side by side with a pair of tanned ones.

Callie laughed at Arizona's antics. "You do know that this will not shut him up, he'll probably just ask for more."

"I know, but maybe you can say that this is just a preview of what's to come."

"Then you'll probably make his day." Callie sent the picture and indeed a reply came back almost instantly.

_Such a tease, how about something a little higher? _Callie just passed the phone to Arizona. She watched as the other woman typed a reply. _Maybe later Mark, I want Calliope all to myself today- A._ She flipped the phone close and stood up, pulling Callie with her. "Come on, I think Mark is okay, for now."

Another text came through, _Woohoo Torres, make me proud! _Callie just shook her head, not bothering to reply anymore.

They put their shoes back on and went to the living room.

"So what do you wanna do first?"

Callie wanted to say something naughty but decided against it. "Well since you are the boss today, you decide."

"Are you sure?" Callie nodded. "Okay then, how about a little snack before we start?"

"I would not say no to that."

Arizona pulled her towards the kitchen, "so when I asked you to _take it off,_ why did you automatically assume I was asking you to strip down?"

"Well, when I usually tell that to someone I don't mean their shoes," she raised her brows to Arizona.

The blonde just smiled while preparing a lite snack. "And do they usually follow your command?"

"Um yeah," Callie bowed her head down, not at all comfortable with Arizona's line of questioning.

"You are so cute, you know that."

"Take that back!" Callie commanded, "I am not cute…. Cute is not a word to describe me." She glared.

"But you are… you have this badass rep in the hospital but really you're a softie and shy girl inside."

"I am not!" Callie's head snapped up. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Case in point," the blonde indicated to her face and pushed a plate of sandwich towards Callie, which she quietly ate, still grumbling.

Arizona found it really adorable, "come on don't be mad, pwease.."

"I am not mad," Callie grumbled.

Arizona turned Callie to face her, "okay I promise no teasing. I'll be a good girl, scout's honor." The blonde put her palm up.

"Okay, but no more calling me cute okay."

"How about cutie?" Callie just glared at her, "I guess not. Come on sunshine, finish your snack so we can start our wild adventure."

Callie groaned, not sure what was worst, being called cutie or sunshine.

* * *

After their lite snack, Arizona pulled her outside and started their wild adventure........

"Come on Calliope, keep up." Yep, they were hiking around the woods. Arizona was convinced that some wild berries are around somewhere.

Callie was already tired, and they've only been hiking for about 10 minutes! Arizona, on the other hand, was still full of energy, jumping over cut logs and branches. She looked at her watch, _9:30 am! I should be in bed sleeping! Why did I agree to this??!! Geez, its cold here, it's almost winter and I'm hiking in the freaking woods... _Callie, not watching her step, slipped and fell flat on her ass on a puddle of water.

"Oh come on!" Arizona looked back at her, and laughed. "Oh don't even start!" This, however, did not stop the other woman. If anything, she laughed harder as Callie struggled to get up. "Will you stop laughing and help me up. The water is freaking cold and its freezing my ass up!" This elicited another round of laughter from Arizona, Callie glared. _All she ever does is laugh at me. She probably thinks I'm a klutz._

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, here let me help you up...." Callie managed to clean herself with the water bottles Arizona packed. She grumbled and this only served to humor Arizona. After the whole ass-in-the-puddle fiasco, they did find wild berries a few feet from where Callie slipped. They hiked back to the cabin..........

"Oh no no... hell no..."

"Come on Calliope, this is part of the wild adventure experience."

"Seriously??!!" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh"

"Then why don't you do it then?" She challenged Arizona.

"Because, I'll be the one slaving in the kitchen cooking for you, this is the least you could do," came the answer.

"Oh right because you cooking inside, in the warm kitchen in your little apron is a fair trade for my cutting up logs here outside!" Arizona smiled sweetly at her and nodded.

_Don't give in Callie, don't let the dimples fool you, she is tricking you... she is.... aw shit! _"Fine fine, I'll cut the woods!"

"Yay!" Arizona did a little jump and clapped her hands.

"You are awfully happy about this"

"Well, I get to watch you work some sweat while operating a tool... this is like a dream come true for me." Arizona was rubbing her hands together, as if waiting for something big to happen.

Callie just laughed, "And let me guess, you want me to put on some tool belt as well."

Arizona's eyes bulged, "would you... coz I bet I can find one inside," she made a move towards the cabin but she was pulled back.

"And you call me cute," she stilled Arizona. "As much as I would like to parade in front of you wearing that, now is not the time. I can hardly hold the ax itself."

Arizona pouted, "okay... but just so you know, you totally ruined my fantasy."

Callie just laughed at the blonde's silliness. After a few tries, she finally got the hang of the ax and was actually enjoying. It was exhausting but she kinda enjoyed watching Arizona's reactions. The blonde was getting turned on and from time to time licked her lips. She made an extra effort to move and sway her body in a certain way. She heard a whimper. "Are you okay?" she turned and asked, knowing full well the meaning behind the sound.

Arizona did not answer, instead she just stared at Callie's sweating form, eyes darkened with desire. Callie decide to play with her a little, she pulled her hair free from the pony tail and shook the sweat from them, "Whoo I think I've just worked one hell of a sweat... can you help me with my back?" she asked innocently.

"Your back?" the other woman gulped.

"Yeah... I'm sweating profusely, I think there's a waterfall behind me," she laughed, her voice low. She saw Arizona swallow visibly and gingerly took a small towel from their hiking back packs earlier. Callie then turned around and pulled her shirt up, her bare back in complete view to Arizona. She heard the whimper again followed by a moan. It took Arizona awhile to move, "umm Arizona, are you okay back there? I hope you didn't get lost with the expanse of my back," Callie joked.

For her part, Arizona was desperately trying to hold on to whatever self-control she had left to keep her from pouncing. Callie's smooth bare back was there in front of her and all she could think of was if she would look as... enticing... if she was sweating from another.... act... She shook her head and answered Callie, "Um yeah I'm here, starting now..." She bit her lip while wiping Callie's back and it took her a bit longer than necessary to wipe Callie's back.

"Thanks..." Callie said after Arizona finished, "God I feel hot! That was one hell of a work out."

_You are hot! _Arizona mentally responded.

Callie took the towel from the blonde, "could you hand me that water bottle?" She doused the towel with the water then used it to wipe her neck then placed it in front of her tank top and wiped herself, suggestively looking at Arizona. She smiled when Arizona's eyes glazed over.

The moment Callie's hand entered her tank top, Arizona was a goner, and before Callie could react, she was pinned to the ground, hungry lips ravishing her and one of her hands being held above her head. She was about to react but Arizona sucking her lower lip took the words right out of her. The feel of the other woman pressed against her made wetness pool in her southern region. She groaned and put her free hand in Arizona's ass, pulling her close and grinding into her.

Normally, the fact that she was lying on a ground, in the grass would bother her, but Callie could care less. She freed her other hand from Arizona's grip and tangled them into blonde locks, urging the other woman on. She felt a tongue swiping across her lips, asking for entry. She didn't budge and smiled against Arizona's lips when she heard a frustrated sound. She continued kissing the blonde, but not fully welcoming her into her mouth.

Arizona, consumed with desire, continued grinding into Callie. She tried repeatedly to slip her tongue inside the mouth below her but she was foiled every time. She had the feeling that Callie was purposely teasing her. "Come on Callie, let me in." She whispered and nibbled Callie's lobe, "let me in or I'll make you burn for the rest of our stay here." She slipped her hand under Callie's top and massaged her breasts. This caused the dark-haired beauty to moan and allowed Arizona to plunge her tongue inside Callie's mouth.

They both groaned at the contact, loving the feel of tongues dancing around each other. Before Arizona could react, Callie switched places and she found herself being pinned down. She looked up to see eyes so dark with desire that she gasped.

"You'll make me burn huh?" Callie asked, punctuating her question with a grind to Arizona's pelvis. The blonde groaned and nodded. "If there is anybody..." Callie slinked her way down to Arizona's chest, "whose going to burn," pushed the shirt up, "it won't be me..."

Arizona felt warm lips enveloped her breast, "Oh god," she grab a hold of Callie's hair and tightened her grip. Her head was spinning, the mouth, lips, and tongue feasting on her breasts was unrelenting and she was getting soaked below. She felt pressure of lips and teeth on the underside of her breast and knew that Callie just marked her. She moaned at the image of Callie ravishing her and she unconsciously bumped her hips up. She felt a hand pushing and stilling her down. "Are you burning yet?" a husky voiced asked from her chest.

"No" of course she was, but Arizona was not about to let Callie know, as she may stop with her ministrations. Normally, she would be too shy to do this in broad daylight but at that moment, she does not care where she is or who might see them.

"Hmm... how about now..." she felt lips kissing down her body and her belt being unbuckled. A finger slipped inside her sodden panties, teasing her. "Hmm you're so wet." Arizona's body almost convulsed at Callie's voice, of course the finger teasing her might be helping but who cares... all she wanted was for Callie to continue. Callie's lips once again found her breast and her body was wracked with delicious sensations from several fronts. She knew she was close... but before she could jump over the precipice, the warm body pressed against her suddenly disappeared and she almost screamed in frustration. She opened her eyes to see Callie slipping her finger into her mouth and Arizona moaned at the sight.

"Mmmm you taste good."

Arizona resisted the urge to twist her legs together, she looked with disbelief at Callie, her eyes pleading.

Callie just smiled at the other woman's obvious discontent and despite wanting more than just a taste of Arizona, she was not about to do that on the ground, for the whole world to see. "Seriously, you're stopping!?" Arizona asked, still on the ground.

"Well I'm hungry," she saw the blonde smile, "for food... and since you promised to slave in the kitchen for me... then I expect to be served with a very fulfilling meal." Arizona frowned at her but she ignored it, "you might wanna buckle up, wouldn't want some random hiker walking through here and seeing your rumpled appearance. They might take it as an invitation." Callie laughed, turned and walked towards the cabin. A few steps later, she heard a frustrated scream behind her, which made her laugh even more.

Still on the ground, Arizona contemplated on finishing herself off but decided against it, she wanted Callie to do it. _Damn it! I was so close...._ _I can't believe she stopped. _She willed herself to get up, which was a challenge since her knees and practically her whole body was still quivering. She stood up and followed Callie's retreating form. _I will have you Callie! Even if I have to tie you up so you won't run away. _


	17. Chapter 16 Close

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 16 **_

The slight chill settling into the room slowly woke Callie up. She opened her eyes to a sight that was unfamiliar and it took her a few seconds to get her bearings back. She felt arms pulling her close, spooning her then she remembered where she was.

Arizona prepared a scrumptious lunch, despite grumbling that she was a fucking tease for leaving her unsatisfied. They were so full after that they decided to take a short nap before continuing their "wild adventure", as the blonde put it. As it turned out, their short nap turned into an afternoon of sleeping, seeing that the sun was almost ready to settle outside. The figure behind her stirred and pulled her closer, sleepily placing a kiss on her neck. The full length mirror on the wall showed their reflection. They looked perfect together, their bodies molding perfectly.

Callie doesn't remember the last time she felt this peaceful… and safe. She is not the kind who stays around for cuddling after sex or even just to cuddle. She liked her space and feels uncomfortable when others enter that space. This time, however, she actually dreaded leaving Arizona's embrace but she could not fall back to sleep either, thoughts running rampant in her head. The peacefulness she felt earlier is slowly turning into uneasiness, she wanted to stay cocooned in their little world but there is a small part in her brain that remains uneasy in letting another person hold on to her completely. She tried lying there but her mind was wrestling with her heart. When she could no longer endure the battle that raged within her, she gently removed herself from Arizona's embrace and got up. She looked down at her companion and felt her heart beating furiously, just from the simple sight of the blonde sleeping peacefully. She stood up and walked out, looking back at the bed one last time before leaving. _How can this feel so comfortable, so safe, and so threatening, at the same time__._

****

Arizona woke with a start when she felt the space beside her empty and cold. She started to panic but she looked out the window then her heart calmed. Callie was standing by the platform in the lake, the sunset forming a halo around her figure, making her look like a figure in a painting framed by the window sills. From a far, she looked like a figure leaving, walking away and the thought made Arizona shiver. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

****

Callie just stood by the dock, enjoying the beautiful sunset. It was a bit cold already but she didn't mind it. It was a contrast with what she was feeling inside. She avoided thinking of the sleeping figure back in the cabin; for fear that her thoughts would only serve to heighten her anxieties. She knew that Arizona does not expect anything from her; she made that clear with her invitation back at Joe's. She was not worried about that at all. She was worried about her expectations. She absentmindedly walked at the edge of the dock, oblivious of her surroundings.

"Calliope, what are you doing here. It's cold and…." The voice broke through Callie's thoughts, startling her and she lost her balance and plunged into the lake with a splash. "Oh crap!" She shouted before she hit the water.

"Oh my god!" Arizona ran towards the ledge and knelt. She saw Callie's head appear from under the water, shivering and glaring at her, she cringed. "Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Am I okay!!??"

Arizona cringed when the water from Callie's mouth spluttered out, reaching her. The water was cold. "I'm sorry, I really am. I did not mean to startle you." Callie continued glaring at her and swam towards her, shivering. "I'm sorry, come on I'll help you up. The water must be freezing." Without thinking, she offered her hand and it was too late when she saw Callie's smirk. _Aw shit!_

She was pulled in and yes it was freezing cold. "What the hell Callie!" She scrambled towards the platform, trying in vain to reach up and escape the freezing water, but Callie was having none of it.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of here that easily. If I'm freezing, then you should be as well." Callie told her, her chin quivering.

With a trembling voice and shivering body, Arizona responded, "and you want both of us to freeze our ass up just so you can get even?"

"Why? Do you have a better idea on how you can make it up for practically pushing me in here?"

"I did not push you!"

"Uh huh." Callie, despite shivering, was not budging. She was just stubborn that way.

"Fine, fine okay. I don't have a better idea but I have two words for you."

"Okay then let's hear it, so that we can get out of here," Callie said, expecting Arizona to apologize.

"Hot tub."

_What!? _Callie did not respond she was momentarily shocked. Images of her and Arizona frolicking in the said tub ran wildly in her mind. She shook herself out from that daze then pulled herself up the ledge and offered her hand to Arizona. _Hmm hot tub, I guess those two words beat I'm sorry. _When she finally pulled the blonde up, she held on to her. They were both shivering. Callie looked down at Arizona's chest and smiled, "are you cold or are you just happy to see me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Arizona raised her brows at Callie's chest. They just both laugh.

"Maybe we should discuss this back in the tub, preferably when were both naked and warm."

"I definitely agree," Arizona pulled Callie's hand and they made a run towards the cabin….

********

"Hmm this is heaven," Callie languidly muttered, completely relaxed. They were lounging on the tub, the cold weather was no match to the hot water and the heat radiating from their bodies. Arizona was situated between her legs, her back against Callie's front.

"You know how it is when ants walk on a honey jar trying to get a taste and they slip and fall on the pot. And then they realize that the stickiness of the honey will make it hard for them to escape but they don't mind and they just lie there eating the honey and waiting for their sweet death. I feel like that right now. I could just lie here and die, I am so content at the moment."

Callie laughed at Arizona's analogy. "Okay, you just compared us to ants and honey and normally I would find that a turn off, considering where we are right now. But since you are sitting between my legs, naked, and rubbing me in all the right places, I would let this one go. Besides, I think it's cute when it comes from you." Callie just laughed and nuzzled her nose into the blonde's neck from behind. She suckled the skin and marked her. Her hands massaging Arizona's breast and occasionally slipping lower to cup Arizona's center.

The blonde just moaned, her body totally turned on from Callie's ministrations. "I know I'm supposed to say something sexy but my mind is liquid right now… I can't even…" Her words stopped when she felt Callie twist her clit between her thumb and forefinger. She placed her hand over Callie's other hand, urging the brunette to massage her breast.

"You don't have to say something sexy, you're naked and my hands are all over you, that is sexy enough for me." Callie punctuated her words by slipping a finger into Arizona's sodden center.

The blonde moaned and couldn't help but moved her hips, creating a friction between her ass and Callie's center.

"Mmm," it was Callie's turn to moan, adding another finger into Arizona, the thumb from her other hand massaging her clit.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Arizona tilted her head to the side and sloppily kissed Callie, which the other woman returned with fervor. They continued kissing languidly and slowly, increasing the heat between her. "More please… I need more."

Callie obliged, working Arizona into a frenzy with the movements of her fingers and spontaneously matching it with her tongue in Arizona's mouth. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

If her moans were not evidence enough, Arizona do not know how to convince Callie that she loved everything she was doing to her. "Yes," she husked.

"Do you like it when I do this," Callie slowly plunged her fingers in and out of Arizona. The blonde nodded her head vigorously, no longer able to form coherent responses. "How about this?" Callie's thumb massaged Arizona's clit.

"Oh god, yes… please… oh god baby…. please don't stop."

The voice and the word baby uttered huskily almost sent Callie to the edge. The sight of Arizona totally undone in her arms was sending sparks all over her body. She slowed her movements but Arizona grabbed her wrist and urged her to continue, "Please don't stop… please."

"I'm not…. I won't… but I want this to last."

"I don't think I can take it anymore Calliope… please." Arizona begged.

Callie slowly pulled her fingers out of Arizona and the blonde groaned at the loss. "Ssshhhh I promise I'm not stopping…I just want you inside… in bed." Callie stood up, "come on, just come with me." Callie pulled her up and out of the tub.

"I thought I was."

Callie just smiled at Arizona's racy comment and guided her inside.

*****

Arizona looked up at the figure hovering over her and she was met with smoldering eyes. She gasped as she once again felt Callie's finger slip into her. Sweat pooled in her forehead. Callie had been teasing for the last minutes… hours… she does not know how long… what she knows is that her body is begging for release. She was trembling all over and she could feel tingles all the way down to her toes. She felt her clit being massaged again and closed her eyes.

"Open them," Callie's husky voice commanded and she struggled to keep them open.

"Please faster…" She begged again, her voice already hoarse.

"No… slow is better… you can feel everything." Callie kissed her, passionately and slowly.

"I am so close…"

Callie slinked her way down to Arizona's body and blew a warm breath to her center. Arizona convulsed, she does not know how long she can take this torture. She felt Callie's mouth on her and her hips instantly buckled, pushing towards that mouth. Her hips were pushed down and Callie lifted her legs and placed it on her shoulders. Arizona was open and Callie's eyes glazed at the sight. Arizona's center was glistening. She reached her tongue to taste, "Hmm... you're so beautiful Arizona…..do you know how beautiful you are?"

Arizona found herself unable to respond, with breath upon her centre, she found herself loss for words. Instead, one word slipped through her mouth, "please."

Before the word was out, Callie buried her face in Arizona, inhaling her scent and tasting her with reverence. Given the blonde's state, it didn't take long and within few lazy strokes, she startled to convulse. Despite wanting it to last, Callie knew that she had teased the other woman enough. She slipped three fingers into Arizona's center while she sucked the quivering nub. She allowed her tongue to lap up all the juices coming out and soon enough Arizona shuddered, the legs in her shoulder stiffening. "Oh god… oh god!" Arizona came and the pure beauty of the sight of the blonde coming sent a short orgasm through Callie's body. She continued licking and sucking, drawing out Arizona's pleasure, the taste addicting her.

"Hmm you taste so good." Callie continued licking, and Arizona not quite relaxed from her orgasm was finding herself aroused again by the gentle massage of Callie's tongue. She was lost in the touch and she moaned and shifted her legs, her hips began thrusting and circling in the air and Callie took that as a sign that the blonde was receptive for more. This time, she didn't tease, she suckled Arizona's clit and slipped her tongue inside, caressing the blonde's wall. Arizona could not keep her hips from thrusting, completely undone and out of control. "Oh god Calliope…." She couldn't believe she was going to come again so quickly. The other woman was driving her mad with lust. It was as if Callie had total control over her body. Callie continued to suck and she felt hands pull at her hair. One last suck and she felt Arizona climaxed again.

Callie crawled back up and smiled at the sight of Arizona totally spent and exhausted. Blue eyes opened and looked at her lovingly. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"More than okay… that was amazing." Arizona's eyes were still dark with passion. "I never felt that way before."

Callie smiled then kissed her, slowly, her hands slipping down towards Arizona's center, intent on giving her more. But before her hands could reach its destination, she was stopped.

"Uh uh, now it's your turn…." She took Callie's hand and kissed the palm. Callie just raised her brows, as if daring the blonde. "Sit up on your knees…" Arizona throatily commanded, which elicited a frown from Callie but she followed nonetheless.

It didn't take long for Callie to realize Arizona's intent. The blue-eyed beauty moved down below her until her face was in level with Callie's center. _Oh god… _She guided Callie's hips to straddle her face, "You worked up quite an appetite in me and I'm starving."

Arizona's breath in her center sent shivers all over Callie's body and she trembled in anticipation and felt a new rush of wetness between her legs. She could not remember the last time she had been so aroused. She was wide open for Arizona to take. She looked down to see the blonde's tongue peek out, approaching her quivering core.

Callie placed her hand on the headboard, for fear that her knees might not hold her up. She felt Arizona blew a warn breath and this aroused her some more, so aroused that she felt her wetness drip down. Then she felt lips suckling her quivering nub. "Mmm oh god that feels so good." Once again, she reached for the headboard, trying hard not to bruise Arizona's mouth as her hips helplessly moved against it. She rocked harder, riding Arizona's tongue and when she felt that tongue slip inside her, she lost all rational thoughts and rocked her hips with wild abandon. She was glad Arizona was not teasing her, she was not sure how long her knees would hold her up. She then felt a hand squeeze her breast and suddenly her orgasm slammed through her.

Before she could catch her breath, Arizona started again, "Oh god!" She cried out. She could hear the sounds of the blonde's tongue lapping up her juices. The mouth below her was unrelenting, devouring and ravishing her until she could no longer control herself and climaxed again.

Arizona, despite wanting to tease the other woman as well, forgoes it. She was mad with lust and desire that she could just not control herself. When finally Callie climaxed, she guided her down to her embrace, letting the brunette's legs straddle her. The blonde stroke her back until Callie's breathing returned to normal.

Callie gently pushed back Arizona and looked at her, "I guess I was wrong to call you a newborn," she said with a smile.

Arizona blushed and bowed her head down. The brunette found it very adorable, that she could still be shy after what they have just done. She lifted the blonde's chin up and kissed her but before she could deepen the kiss, Arizona's stomach grumbled.

They both laughed at the sound, "I am so sorry, I know that was totally not sexy…" Arizona was embarrassed but before she could continue, Callie's stomach growled as well and they ended up in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"I guess we forgot about dinner," Callie sputtered in between laughter.

"Yeah, we were kinda busy," the blonde wiped her eyes from laughing. "I guess I should make us something." Arizona got up and rummaged through her overnight bag for clothes. Callie lied back, enjoying the view. The blonde turned around and saw Callie comfortably lying down, naked, and smiling. "Enjoying the view?"

"Why don't you hop back in and I'll tell you."

"Oh no… food first… sex later."

"Fine… spoil sport, I'll just wait for you here, completely naked."

"You're evil."

"You better hurry, I might get tired waiting for you and just start without you."

Arizona eyes glazed at Callie's words, "you really are evil," She muttered once more and hurriedly left the room.


	18. Chapter 17 Close but so far

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 17**_

They took turns feeding each other with the snack Arizona prepared, light conversation flowing between them. When they were done eating, they sat opposite each other, Callie on the head board while Arizona reclined on the end of the bed.

"So why did you transfer to Seattle?"

"Just needed a change."

"Change? You work in Africa, isn't that like exciting."

"Well yeah… it is but I guess the novelty of it wears off after awhile…." Arizona's voice trailed off.

"Was that all the reason you left?"

"Um no not really…"

"I'm guessing there was a person involved…" Arizona nodded, "a woman?" the blonde smiled sadly at her and nodded again. "What happened?"

"Well let's just say I was not the woman she needed. I guess I was not _gay _enough for her."

Callie raised her brows, "really, because judging from your performance earlier, I am convinced that you really are one."

Arizona blushed, for the nth time that night. "Well I wasn't like that with her. I was a bit reserved and always scared that somebody will find out. I was not… um bold enough I guess. I was hesitant towards her."

"Well you weren't hesitant with me." Callie pointed out.

"I guess you've awakened the real woman in me. Unlocked the inner beast in me" Arizona laughed.

"Well I'm glad I did." Callie sat up, then looked at her rather hungrily, "show me."

"Show you?"

"Show me the kind of woman I have awakened in you."

Arizona gulped at the insinuation of the other woman's words. "Show you?" she asked again, unable to keep her voice from trembling.

The blonde hesitated for a moment then crawled towards Callie but before she could come closer, she was stopped. "No, turn around and lean back against me." Arizona followed, unsure with what Callie wanted her to do. "Relax… its just us," the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde, the skin to skin contact made them moan. "Look how beautiful you are," Callie indicated at their reflection in the mirror on the wall. Arizona looked up and gasped at the reflection, their naked bodies molded perfectly.

"Touch yourself," Callie commanded.

"Ah... um.... I don't think I can do that…" Arizona responded, looking at Callie through the mirror.

"It's okay, it's just us." Callie nuzzled the blonde's neck then tilted her head for a kiss. Callie kissed her slowly and passionately, trying to ease her hesitance. Arizona felt Callie take her hand, entwining their fingers and moved their hands to her center, "Touch yourself."

Arizona pulled Callie's hand down but she barely touched herself. "Don't be shy, it's just me Arizona." The blonde shook her head and pressed their hands into her. "Hmm that's it," Callie released her hands and she started a rhythm.

With her hands now free, Callie massaged Arizona's breasts while kissing her neck and shoulders. She felt Arizona picking up her pace, she stilled the hands "slow down, I don't want you to come, just play with yourself." She tugged Arizona's leg apart a little more and looked at her through the mirror. "You look so hot, do you have any idea how turned on I am watching you."

Arizona let her head fall back and closed her eyes at the sensation she was feeling in her body. "Open your eyes," Callie once again commanded. "Watch how beautiful you are."

It was by far the most erotic sight Arizona had seen. Watching her hand pleasure herself through the mirror with Callie devouring her body.

"Mmm Calliope…. I need you…"

Callie tilted her chin then kissed her, "lie down." Arizona followed and watched as Callie hovered over her, "spread your legs open." Once again, Arizona followed without any hesitation.

Callie connected their cores and felt their clits pulse together, she rocked her hips slowly.

"Oh… fuck…" Arizona whispered, she grabbed Callie's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She wrapped her legs around her and they continued to thrust and rub their centers against each other.

"Mmm you feel so good," Callie said in between kisses.

"Faster... please... no more teasing," Arizona begged, and this time Callie granted her desire. The feel of their slick and wet centers together was all too much and before long, they came crying out together.

Before Callie could relax, Arizona flipped her over, "I hope you are not tired, because I want more," she smiled wickedly and slinked down to Callie's center.

"Oh I can definitely take more….." her words died on her mouth when another mouth reached her core and all she could do was moan......

***************

The drive back to the city was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Once in a while, Callie would steal a glance at her companion, who was unusually quiet.

She was woken up with kisses and a breakfast in bed. But Arizona became unusually quiet when they prepared to leave. She wordlessly packed her bag and went around closing the cabin. Callie offered to drive back but Arizona didn't let her.

Once again, she chanced a glance at Arizona, who seemed deep in thought. She wanted to say something, to make their eventual return and separation less difficult but she doubted there was anything she could say to change the somber atmosphere that had befallen between them.

She looked out the window and saw the sign signaling their return to the city. Callie felt her heart constrict. She was not sure she was ready for them to part. She knew that they would still see each other in the hospital but she felt a sense of finality with their drive home. She wanted to tell Arizona to stop driving, to turn around and go back to the cabin. She wanted to tell her so many things but she was unsure with what to say. She was scared that if she put herself out there, Arizona is no longer interested beyond their time in the cabin. She thought that a night with her might finally rid whatever feelings she had for Arizona. She was wrong, if anything, her need for the other woman intensified. However, the blonde's distant demeanor convinced her that she may the only one feeling this.

For her part, Arizona's heart and mind were a mess. She purposely remained withdrawn, not wanting to strike up a conversation for fear she might blurt out something that would further drive Callie away from her. After spending that time with her in the cabin, she found it more difficult to keep her earlier promise. _How can I not expect anything when she is everything I ever wanted? _She was hoping that Callie forgot that this was a "no expectations" trip. She wanted more, not just a night but a lifetime of it. She bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, resigned to the fact that she may never have that chance with Callie.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of Callie's apartment building. For a few seconds no one moved, then Callie looked over at Arizona and for the first time since they left the cabin, the blonde met her eyes. Each one waited for the other to say something but no words came. Eventually, Callie made a move to leave the car. Arizona did the same, wanting to walk Callie towards the door.

Before Callie could enter, she heard her name called, she turned around and watched as Arizona walked up to her. The blonde stroke her cheek lovingly and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. She could not help but close her eyes at the gentleness of the act.

She opened her eyes to see Arizona's teary eyes. "Callie… I…"

Callie shook her head, not sure she was ready with whatever Arizona wanted to say. "Don't Arizona… don't make it harder for both of us."

"Just let me say something please," she begged. Callie nodded, "…. Last night was the most alive I felt in a long time. I know I said that I don't expect anything but last night just convinced me that we are good together." Her tears were falling freely now, "I want you Callie, I want all of you, I want a lifetime with you, not just a day with you. I know that asking you to take a chance with us is like asking you to jump blindly into a cliff. I know it's scary and that you are unsure. But I'm not scared and I'm sure I can be the person that you need. I just hope that one day when you find yourself on top of that cliff, you'll find the courage and have the faith to jump, because I will be there to catch you. I will catch you and I won't let you fall." Arizona kissed her once more and turned abruptly.

Callie watched Arizona drive away and waited until she could no longer see her car from afar. She stood for a moment, pondering on her words. She quietly rode the elevator up to their apartment, her mind and heart a mess. She hated herself for feeling unsure, for not being brave enough to take that chance with Arizona. She hated that until now, after a long time, she still doubts herself. She quietly entered her apartment and went straight to her bedroom. Inside, she curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18 Oh's and Exe's

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 18 a**_

Callie woke up grumpy. She wanted to hide in bed, under her blankets and just keep the rest of the world away. She contemplated on calling in sick but decided against it. She begrudgingly got up.

******

"So how was your day of intense fornication?"

Callie choked at the question and sputtered the coffee she was drinking, missing Mark by an inch. "Mark, you are so inappropriate!!" she spewed.

"Uh uh what did Mark do now?" Addison asked, entering the lounge.

_Great, they're both here. They'll probably just gonna gang up on me. _"He's being a jerk again."

"What??!! All I did was ask how was your hot, dirty, and sweaty time with blondie," he countered.

"Oooh I wanna know about that too," the redhead sat comfortably besides Callie.

The orthopod couldn't help but roll her eyes. She has the nosiest friends ever and she was not about to give them ammunition to tease her mercilessly. So instead she just sat back and drank her coffee.

Mark sat on her other side, waiting eagerly. _This is just great, now I'm sandwiched. A few months ago, I would have found this funny... not to mention sexy and naughty... _She felt fingers probing her neck. "What the hell Mark?!" she swatted the fingers away.

"Just looking if there are some residual hickeys from your intense day with blondie."

"Its here," Addison pulled down Callie's scrub top from the other side, revealing a mark at her shoulder blades.

"Let me see," Mark tried to see but Callie, annoyed, stood up and pushed the two off her.

"Get off me, both of you." She faced them and they just cringed when they saw her face. "Thanks guys, thank you very much for doing this! I would have appreciated it if you asked how I am and how I am feeling, but no you just want the dirty details. You didn't even stop to think that maybe I needed a crying shoulder to lean on to because... I don't know ... maybe I'm freaking out that I'm having all these feelings that I can't explain or control!" Callie was practically shouting at this point.

"Cal I'm-" Addison tried to speak up but Callie was on a roll.

"I feel so lost and I'm scared because I just spent a day with this beautiful and wonderful person. I was so happy and...." Callie's voice softened and cracked, "Yesterday, I woke up wrapped in her arms and I've never felt so at peace and safe than at that moment. I wanted to stay there and never come back but I was scared... she's everything I've ever wanted but I was scared... so I ran away from her even though I could see it in her eyes.... even now, my whole being is crying out for her... I couldn't sleep because I kept on reaching for her in my sleep...." Her tears were falling freely now. "I don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know what to do... and I could have really used some help here guys... I could have really used it." Callie's voice trailed off as she turned around and left the lounge.

"Cal, wait," Addison made a move to follow her but Mark stopped her.

"No, let me."

Addison just nodded. Despite wanting to be there for Callie, Mark had been Callie's champion this past year that she was away.

****

"I would ask how you were but your face says it all already."

Arizona looked up from the charts to see Addison standing in front of her.

"Dr. Montgomery... good morning."

"Is it really... a good morning?" Addison indicated to a pile of charts in front of the blonde. "It looks to me like you've already been busy."

Arizona just shrugged her shoulders. "I needed some distraction... .to get my mind off things."

"So hiding here in the on-call room, drowning yourself in all these charts is helping you in getting your mind off Callie?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the bluntness. _She certainly goes straight to the point_. Again, she just shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to respond.

Addison sat beside her and took the charts from her lap and placed them aside. Then Arizona felt herself being pulled up. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to that quaint little café across the hospital and we are going to drink coffee."

"But I do-"

"Oh no, you are not saying no. I know for a fact that today is your day off and you're not on-call so you can definitely leave the hospital... coz I wanna talk to you and I don't wanna do it here in the on-call room. Callie might frown at the idea of me locking myself inside this room with her lady love... so no we are not staying here."

Arizona just smiled at the words _lady love_. "Okay" she agreed.

"Good... you can tell me all about that mark in your neck over coffee because it looks awfully similar with the one I saw in Callie's."

Arizona just blushed profusely.

******

Callie heard footsteps but didn't bother to look up. After walking out from her friends, she ended up on one of the empty on-call rooms. She buried her head on her hands, trying to compose herself. She felt someone sit beside her.

"I though you might like this." She recognized Mark's voice. She peeked and saw that Mark brought her coffee and donuts.

Mark smiled at her, waiting expectantly for her to say something but Callie's reaction was not something he expected. For when she saw the pastry, Callie inexplicably burst into tears.

"Oh! No, Callie!" Mark exclaimed; shaking his head back and forth while taking back the donuts. "I'm sorry... here I'll eat it," he stuffed his mouth with the sugary pastry while trying to explain. "I thought you might like it... since its all you been eating lately..." Mark tried to swallow fast while eating. He tried to reach for the other donut but Callie stopped her. "I thought you didn't like it?" He asked, confused by her friend's reaction.

Callie, in between sobs, responded, "I like it... its just... that Arizona.... she... had taken a habit of.... of... bringing me donuts," then continued bawling.

Mark just pulled her closer and let his friend cry. "Do you want me to unload the donut I just ate?"

Callie, despite her mood, couldn't help but laugh. "No... it's okay.. .you can keep it."

They sat quietly, no words were exchanged. After a few minutes, she finally found her voice again. "So did Addison send you here with some words of wisdom?"

Mark laughed, "I wish she did because I am actually at lost with what to say." He looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry about the teasing earlier, I should-"

"No Mark, don't apologize. You guys didn't do anything wrong. If anything it was my fault," Mark tried to interrupt but Callie put her palm up. "I should have come to you guys sooner but I guess I was too proud to admit that I needed you guys."

"Listen, I know that I sometimes come across as crass but I am attuned to you Cal. I may not show it but I know when something is bothering you. So when you are ready, I am here to listen."

Callie was moved by Mark's sincerity. She realized that despite their closeness, she had managed to keep Mark at bay when it comes to personal matters. She never fully trusted him. "I know you are... and I'm sorry that I've never come to you about these things. I don't even know where to start."

"Just start from the very beginning," Mark paused, "did that sound right, did that sound supportive enough?"

Callie just laughed at Mark's antics.

******

"So..." Addison started.

"So what's going on?" Arizona asked.

"What's going on? What's going on?" the redhead repeated dramatically, "You're what's going on, Arizona Robbins! You and whatever magic spell you've cast on Callie."

"I don't know what you're trying to imply."

"Callie told us all about your day with her and –"

Arizona eyes bulged. "I can't believe she told you," her voice fell to a whisper, "It was so personal, just between the two of us."

"Whoa, relax. She didn't spill whatever naughty decadence the two of you have been indulging;" Arizona just blushed. "I'm talking about Callie breaking down in front of me and Mark. All scared and confused.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, apparently you really got under her skin."

"'I've gotten as far as under her clothes but not inside her heart. I doubt that I made an impact on her. She seemed awfully sure that she does not wanna take a step further with me."

Addison raised her brows, "hmm under her clothes huh."

"Um.. yeah," Arizona just bowed her head, disappointed for easily revealing too much.

The redhead couldn't help but smile, "Callie was right, you are adorable. Listen, I know we haven't known each other that long but I like you, not the way Callie does." She winked, "but I know how difficult it can be to start over in a new place. You have acquaintances but not friends that you can really talk to. That's why I'm here. I am willing to listen Arizona and I am not doing this for Callie.

Arizona raised her brows in question.

"Well Callie had been a pain in my beautiful ass and the sooner you two get your act together, the sooner she will be back to her old self!"

Arizona could not stop a laugh, "So it's all about you then?"

"Hell, yeah, it is!"

The blonde couldn't help but smile. She could easily see why Callie is good friends with her.

"But seriously Arizona, I am here for you." Addison added sincerely.

Arizona nodded her head and started talking.

*******

"It's…complicated Mark."

"Well uncomplicate it for me then."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, you can try to tell me to get lost but you know how dense I can be. So I'll probably harass you until you tell me," Mark teased gently.

Callie sighed, trying to find the words. "I'm scared."

"I know that already Cal.... tell me why you're scared?"

"I'm afraid that if I give in to my feelings, it will end up like the last time."

"Okay, I get where you're coming from but what made you think that this will end up like last time. Er..." Mark stopped, unsure if the name is allowed to be mentioned.

"You can say her name Mark. I'm over her."

"Are you really over Erica? Because from where I stand, you still let her control how you live your life." Callie shook her head but Mark nodded back vigorously. "Yes you do. You never let people close to you. You have this amazing ability of pulling people in but when they do take a step towards you, you pull back. You do it, even with me and Addison. I love you Cal and I know you love us too but you've conveniently put up these walls around you. You care for people, but you care from a distance."

Callie remained silent.

"I know how bad it was with Erica and I will forever hate her for what she did to you. But somehow I am thankful for what she did, not for the pain she caused you, but because now someone gets to show you how amazing you are and how you deserve to be loved. You cannot always let the past have this power over you. And somehow, I think you are using it as an excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

"An excuse to avoid accepting the fact that you have feelings for Arizona, feelings that I don't think you've allowed yourself to feel. And that's why you're scared. I mean your feelings for Erica were strong but nowhere as strong as what you're feeling for Arizona. And that is stopping you from seeing that she might just be the one. You're thinking that if it hurt like hell with Erica, then it's going to hurt even worst with her. But, damn, Callie, isn't just the tiny possibility of happily-ever-after worth taking that risk? What if she really is the one for you? What if she is who you're meant to be? You know I would give anything to have that chance because there is no way in hell that I would let my past or fears keep me from what would be the best thing in my life."

"She is the best thing Mark, the time I've spent with her convinced me that."

"Then go get her, Callie. Win her over and tell your fear to go fuck herself," Mark said vehemently.

"Mark!" Callie laughed through her tears.

"No seriously, you need to channel you badass self again coz I know the ladies also likes a little aggressiveness in their women." Mark winked at her.

"Mark, you are such a perv."

"You know it's just because I love you Cal and I want you to be happy. If blondie will make you happy then I would gladly do anything to make that happen. Even if it means I have to guard both of you as you do the deed, if just to make sure that you would not ran away from her. Hell, I would gladly tie you up for blondie!"

Callie laughed, it never ceased to amaze her that Mark always found a way to slip his dirty lesbian fantasy into any conversation. "So this all about your three way fantasy about me and Arizona?"

"Of course it is. You think I came up with all that love advice for nothing?"

"You're a freak Mark."

"But you love me anyway"

"Unfortunately." Callie retorted.

_**Chapter 18 b**_

"..... and that's what happened."

Addison couldn't help but sympathize with Arizona. "It must have taken a lot of courage to do that. I know first hand how scary it is to open your heart to someone when there is a big possibility that they won't return your feelings." She squeezed the blonde's hands.

"The funny thing is, I wasn't even scared, I was relieved to finally have said all of it. The whole time we were in the cabin, I had to consciously make an effort not to blurt it out. I didn't know what pushed me but I just couldn't live through another day without telling her."

"Wow..."

"I know... and now I am at lost with what to do."

"Wow... that's just...."

"Addison! I thought you were here to help me?"

"Ah no, I said I'm here to listen and talk about your hickey." The redhead teased and Arizona just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm kidding. To tell you honestly, I came prepared with advices but I got distracted with all the juicy and hot details of your story."

Arizona just buried her head in her hands. "You're no help at all... you're just embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry," Addison said seriously. "I may not be the best person to help you with this. God knows my track record in relationships is awful."

"What am I meant to do? I know I want her and I know she wants me too and I don't wanna continue dating other women just to prove to her I am no longer a newborn."

"I think we all know you're no longer a newborn Robbins."

"Well thanks for stating the obvious... anything else oh wise one?" Arizona's tone was sarcastic but her eyes pleaded with Addison to come up with something insightful, at the very least useful.

"Well, perhaps you should just be upfront with her, throw the ball back in her court."

"I already did that, remember?"

"In that case, I really don't know what to tell you anymore."

"So I should give up?"

"Oh no, that is not what I'm saying." Addison paused, "She already got a taste of you, right?"

"What??!!" the blonde sputtered.

"Oh fuck, that is not what I meant. For fuck sake, this is why I don't give advices!" Addison breathed deeply, "What I'm trying to say is that she had already felt how great it is to be with you, right?" the blonde nodded. "Then invest in her Arizona, don't give up. Give your heart freely and unconditionally."

"I think I may already have done that." Arizona responded.

"Then don't stop. I know Callie can be stubborn and it may take her a while to fully open herself. But if you consistently show her that you are willing to invest in life's most amazing gift with her and you are not scared to risk rejection. Then maybe you will eventually break through the walls of steel she had built around her heart. And when that happens, you can finally push all the barricades aside and walk right into her heart and own her like nobody has."

Arizona remained quiet, listening intently.

"And she will let you. Because I know from experience that once you've experienced that amazing and incredible feeling, you'd never want it taken away. Make her see that. You may not believe it now but it always work out in the end. It always does. Love always prevails, even if it finds you in unexpected places and in unexpected ways." Addison almost rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of her words, "You do right?... love her?"

Arizona did not respond, she just looked at her companion and smiled.

"Why am I even asking? It's written all over your face. You light up like a damn Christmas tree when you talk about her, even if you're pissed at her.... hmm maybe that's the answer. Since Christmas is coming, you can be her present and you can ask her to unwrap you then both of you can go at it like bunnies." Addison laughed.

"Oh god." Arizona groaned.

The redhead just ignored her, "Oh I know, we can get you a sexy Santa outfit then you can ask her if she'd been naughty or nice then you can give her a sexy lap dance. I bet you can make her agree to anything since she'd be putty in your hands by that time. And I'm quite certain you won't mind." Addison grinned.

"I'm quite certain you're correct," Arizona winked. "Wow, this conversation really veered off course," the blonde noted with a laugh.

"And on that note, that's it for my relationship advices. These kinds of talks drain me and you definitely owe me a drink... lots of it."

"Well you can always join me and Calliope as we toast the New Year." Arizona offered.

"And watch you two all lovey dovey. No way, I don't wanna watch you two grope each other, I will have nightmares because of that."

"Or you might be tempted to take a walk on the wild side." The blonde teased.

"Ha ha very funny. I can live vicariously through both of you. That is enough for me. Besides, I don't wanna wake up the next morning with one of you dry humping my leg." Addison sarcastically said.

Arizona just laughed out loud.

****

Callie and Mark were walking up from the hallway towards the nurses' station when she saw Addison and Arizona walking from the other side. She frowned. _Why are they together? What the hell, they're laughing together. _She was about to confront Addison when the movement from behind them stopped her.

She watched as a certain blonde approach from behind Arizona saying something she couldn't decipher. _Should have learned how to read lips. _She frowned even more when that woman launched herself towards the blonde's arms.

A nudge from her side startled her, "Who's that?" Mark asked.

She didn't have an answer, so she just growled at him.


	20. Chapter 19 Uh Oh

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 19 a**_

"So you look happier than the last time I've seen you?"

Arizona froze. She'd recognize that accented voice anywhere. She turned around and came face to face with the person attached to that voice. "Joanne?"

Before she could ask why the other woman was here, her arms were full of that said woman. She saw Addison's raised brows but she just shrugged her shoulders. The redhead just walked away. She was dumbfounded.

"Well, that certainly wasn't the reception I was expecting to get." Joanne extricated herself from Arizona's arms.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise." The blonde paused, "I'm afraid to ask why you're here?"

"Baby," Joanne laughed, "I'm here to see you."

"Don't call me that." Arizona seethed.

Joanne sighed. "I came by your parents' house but they told me you moved here."

Arizona frowned, "You visited my parents?"

"No I didn't, I went to see you but you weren't there. So now I'm here."

"Oh.." _Nice Arizona, how profound. _To be fair, Joanne was the last person she wanted to see. Her sudden appearance totally threw her off.

"I know the last time we talked didn't end well. I was wrong and I...." she paused, "Listen, is there someplace we can talk. I really don't wanna do this in the middle of the hallway." She pleaded.

"Um I suppose we could go to the cafeteria." Arizona suggested.

"That's not private enough." Joanne reacted, her emotion making her accent thicker.

"Well I am hungry, so either you come with me or we can talk here, within the hearing range of nosy nurses." She turned around, not bothering to look if Joanne was following her.

*****

The consistent clanging of tools was starting to get into Mark's nerves. He cringed before speaking, "Callie?"

"What?!" the orthopod barked.

"Oh no Mark, what did you do this time. I don't think I can handle another outburst from Callie." Addison teased as she entered the prep room.

Mark just shook his head, "Callie is just working out some anger from earlier."

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, we we're outside at the nurses' station." Mark clarified.

Addison nodded knowingly, understanding the cause of Callie's agitation. She watched as Callie wiped shine some tools and clamps she needed for the OR. She winced, it was like watching a butcher sharpening his cleaver. She contemplated with what to say, she does not want to be staked in the heart with a sharp looking metal.

"You know I just had coffee with Arizona." She said to no one in particular.

At her words, Callie's head snapped up. Addison could swear she saw steam coming out of her ears. _Aw crap! _She mentally slapped herself, realizing that might not be the best thing to say. She inched closer to Mark when Callie resumed shining the tools, quite strongly.

"Oh you did, what did you and blondie talked about?" Mark asked.

"Nothing much, just girl talk. We went to that little café across the hospital. Then we came back here. I was planning to chat with her a little longer but a certain blonde interrupted us."

"Oh the knockout from the nurses' station earlier?" Addison nodded "She looked hot." Mark added.

"Yeah, actually she is. She sounded even hotter with her accent. She seems to know Arizona intimately."

"I could tell, from the hug and all." Mark responded then added, "She has an accent?" Addison nodded, "nice."

Callie just gritted her teeth, trying the very hardest to ignore her friends since at that point, Callie was seriously considering pulling Addison's red mane.

"Do you think they were... you know together before?" Mark giddily asked.

"It seem that way.... hmm you know what let's go get coffee in the cafeteria" The redhead suggested.

"Wow that's random," Mark said, confused.

"Well it just so happen that Arizona and her guest are in there, so I thought we could watch them. Look out for some hints... are you in?"

"Damn right I am. I could definitely watch two hot blondes getting it on." Mark excitedly rubbed his palms together.

Callie had to clench her first so hard, in an effort to avoid smacking Mark's head with a steel pipe. _Wasn't he just telling me to win over Arizona earlier_, she wondered. _Traitor._

"You are such a perve Mark... how about you Cal? You wanna get coffee with us?"

"NO!" Callie's response came out stronger that she intended. "I have surgery to prepare for and I'm working, unlike some people I know."

Addison just ignored her friend's jibe. "Okay suit yourself, but if you decide to join us, we'll be in the cafeteria."

Callie let out a scream of frustration when the two were out of the room.

*****

Arizona spent the last ten minutes listening to Joanne's apologies. A few months earlier, she would have taken her back easily but she was too late. She was a sucker for the accent before. Not anymore. For at this very moment, Joanne's words were lost on her, instead her mind was filled with images of Callie.

"Arizona, are you listening to me?"

"Um yeah... I am."

"So what do you say?"

_Uh oh, did she ask something? Was I supposed to give her answer? _She wracked her brains, trying to remember what Joanne had said. However, her thoughts were again colonized by Callie. _Damn it! _She wanted to smack herself for her inability to stop thinking of Callie. Then as if on cue, she remembered Joanne asking for another chance.

She thought hard. Joanne is offering herself freely but the woman that she wants is not. Her deep disappointment in Callie's behavior allowed her to consider a possibility. She looked up and allowed her eyes to slowly travel Joanne's face and full lips. Arizona looked again, looked into blue eyes, not brown; at blonde hair, not dark; at Joanne, not Callie. Any ideas she had been harboring quickly vanished. Her entire being wanted an unattainable brunette, not a familiar blonde.

"I don't know what to say." Arizona answered honestly.

"Just say yes. Please tell me I'm not too late." Joanne pleaded.

"You might already be."

Joanne shoulders slumped, then the words registered. "Might? So there is a possibility that I _might _not be too late?"

"That's not what I meant." Arizona tried to backtrack; the last thing she wanted was to encourage Joanne further. Seeing her again just made her realize that she was over her. She was neither sad or angry or regretful. She was just glad that she could finally say she had closure. However, Joanne might not be ready for that. "What I meant was that-"

"I won't give up Arizona. I just can't. I know I made a mistake letting you go but I'm willing to wait. Please give me that much. I don't know if I deserve it but I hope you'd let me win your heart back."

Arizona was at lost for words, she does not know how to convince Joanne that her heart is no longer free to be won over. She tried to formulate what to say but she came up with nothing. At that moment, Addison and Mark entered the cafeteria, she knew what she needed to do. She discreetly pulled out her phone under the table and sent a message.

*****

"Do you want a large coffee?" Mark asked but Addison did not respond. She was busy reading something on her phone. He nudged her.

Addison looked up, "Um you decide... come on, we are joining Robbins at her table."

Mark eyes widened, "What? You want us to gate crash their little party over there?"

"Nope, were invited... well summoned actually." Addison showed him Arizona's message: _Help! _

Mark frowned, "why does she have your number?"

"I gave it to her earlier. Come on, we need to save Callie's potential girlfriend."

****

Arizona released a soft sigh of relief when Addison and Mark finally walked up to their table.

"Hey Robbins."

"Mark hey"

"Can we join you?" Addison asked nicely.

Joanne wanted to protest but thought that being nice to Arizona's new friends might score her points. _I suppose I can postpone asking for her answer. _"Yes of course, sit."

_**Chapter 19 b**_

Callie contemplated a total of five minutes before giving up and running after her friends. She frowned when she reached the cafeteria and saw the traitors already sitting with Arizona and her guest. She seethed. Addison saw her and motioned her over.

"Callie, you came." Addison smirked.

"Well I wanted coffee and _donuts_." She said the last word while looking at Arizona. The blonde just smiled.

"Cal, this is Joanne Smith, Arizona's friend." Mark introduced them.

Joanne offered her hand, "It's nice to meet Ari's new friends."

Callie frowned at the nickname. "It's nice to meet you too."

Arizona squirmed in her seat and Joanne noticed but dismissed it, thinking that she might not be comfortable in letting her friends know their history.

"Joanne had been telling us how she met Arizona." Addison interjected.

Callie wanted to ask how exactly they have met but Arizona interrupted, "It's a boring story."

At that moment, Arizona's pager buzzed but before she could leave the table, Addison opened her big mouth.

"We should all meet up for drinks later." The redhead suggested.

"Yeah I would love that. At least we all could get to know each other without interruptions." Joanne eagerly agreed.

The look of horror in Arizona's face matched Callie's.

"That's great!" Addison perked despite feeling the sting of Callie's kick under the table. "Let's meet up at Joe's later."

Arizona's pager buzzed again, "Sorry gotta go."

"I'll walk you," Joanne offered. "It was nice meeting all of you. I look forward to seeing you guys later."

The instant they left, Callie turned to Addison, "what the hell?"

Before the other woman could respond, Callie's pager buzzed as well. She abruptly stood up and glared at her friend. "Well enjoy your drinks with Joanne, because I am not going!" She left without waiting for a response.

"Oh you are coming Cal, even if I have to drag you by the hair, you are coming." Addison called after her. She saw movement from her side and before Mark could escape, she grabbed him by his lab coat. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you. Very very far away from you because I have this feeling that if I don't, you'll find a way to force me into whatever you're planning." Mark pointedly said to her.

"I never pegged you as somebody who would let pass an opportunity like this."

"An opportunity to watch Callie shoot daggers at the tall foreign chick while she internally contemplates how to best break her bones? Yes, I think I would pass."

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. I have the feeling it will be a good night."

"No it won't Addison. I am not gonna sit back and watch our petulant and entitled friend seething while Joanne flirts with Arizona. The two of us won't be strong enough to restrain her if she reaches over the table and snap her head in two!" Mark was now getting worked up at the idea of having to be an observer of tonight's possible catfight.

Addison seemed to be contemplating Mark's word as Lexie passed by. She smiled. "Well, we'll just need back up then." She pulled Lexie towards them. "Lexie hi" she smiled sweetly at the intern.

"Dr. Sheperd... I mean Dr. Montgomery."

"Addison, leave her alone," Mark tried to intervene but all he got was a glare.

"Call me Addison. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Um no not really," she looked at Mark nervously.

"Good, you're joining us for drinks."

Lexie eyes widened and she visibly gulped, "Drinks? Just the three of us?"

"Oh no, not just us. We are meeting Callie, Arizona, and Joanne at Joe's later."

The intern frowned, "Joanne?" she directed the question to Mark

"It's a long story. But you are going to be there. And I am not taking no for an answer. I better see both of you later or I will hurt each of you in ways your scrawny little minds can't even imagine. That is a promise. Now, you both have a good afternoon." She smiled sweetly at the intern, "and it was nice talking with you again Lexie." She turned and walked away.

******

_Crap crap crap! _Arizona couldn't come up with words other than _crap_. The idea of her, Callie, and Joanne together plus alcohol is already giving her headaches. She tried coming up with reasons and excuses not to show up later but her mind had been uncooperative. It has been ever since spending a night with Calliope.

She looked up at the surgery board, intently, as if wishing that a ped surgery would miraculously appear. She shook her head, realizing that she was actually praying that some kid is sick enough to need surgery. She sighed, _I suppose it won't be that bad, maybe Addison would keep the conversation flowing that I won't have to engage Joanne, or Callie for that matter. _

Little did Arizona know, she was in for the night of her life...

******

Callie sped right out of the hospital the moment her shift was done. It wasn't excitement, more of an attempt to escape her friends. There is no way that she is having drinks with them. The drinks are most likely to end up in that chick's head than down her throat.

She quickly stepped past Mark's apartment. She would not risk being heard and she wouldn't put it past Addison to rope Mark into this ridiculousness. She exhaled in relief when she reached her apartment, but what awaited inside her bedroom was far worst than what she was trying to avoid.

"What the hell is going in here??!!"

Three pairs of eyes looked up and she fumed at the scene before her. Addison was rummaging through her underwear drawer, Mark was laying out several of her dresses in the bed, her bed. And Lexie was sitting in the bed, looking scared. _Is she tied to the bedpost?_

"Is this one of your kinky games Mark, because this is creepy, even for you!" She glared at Addison, who is still elbow deep in her underwear drawer. "For crying out loud, get your filthy hands off my underwear drawer! Jesus, what the hell is this. I thought you two are already done with all the sex with each other…. and now you've roped Little Grey into your dirty creepy sexual bondage role play whatever!" She looked at Lexie, who sat nervously, still tied up. "And you tied her up, Christ you've scarred the child for life!"

"Oh shush will you," Addison silenced her. "We're looking for something awesome for you to wear. Something that will knock the pantyhose right off your hot pediatric mama."

"What??!!" Callie screeched, "You can forget all about that coz I am not going." She said with finality, "And will you untie Lexie!"

"Cal, were kinda busy. Besides that was Addison's idea." Mark responded, still looking over through several of her dresses.

"Yup, she tried to bolt," Addison reasoned, "after agreeing to help us."

"And you just allowed her to tie your girlfriend up?" She directed the question to Mark, who just ignored her, still busy eyeing the clothes.

Callie went to untie Lexie. "I'm sorry for this Lexie."

"It's okay Dr. Torres, I suppose a little pain on my side is nothing if we could get you your girl." Lexie sincerely said, while massaging her wrists.

"No it's not okay. And both of you stop whatever you're doing this instant. I. Am. Not. Going."

"Yes you are!" Addison said, brooking no argument.

"I did not just spend the last hour rummaging through women's dresses for nothing," Mark announced with annoyance.

She looked at Lexie, eyes begging for help. The intern just inched closer to the other two, looking terrified. _Coward._

She just stood there and crossed her arms, challenging her friends. Before she knows it, two set of hands started undressing and forcing her into a dress. She screamed trying to ward their hands off from places not intended for their hands.

The commotion drew attention and Callie's bedroom door opened and her roommate appeared. "What's with all the shouting and screaming." Cristina asked, then frowned as she surveyed the scene.

Before the three could say anything, Lexie spoke. "We're trying to convince Callie to sleep with the three of us but she is defiant. So we thought a little force would get her to comply."

Cristina frowned, tried opening her mouth to react but thought better of it. Lexie's comment effectively shut her up and she turned around to leave.

"Nice Lexie, didn't know you have it in you." Addison said, still busy dressing a struggling Callie.

"Okay that's it. That is it. Get your hands of me!" Callie smacked their hands away. "I'm a grown woman and I think I've mastered the art of dressing up a long time ago so I definitely don't need any help. So please, just stop groping me." Addison just rolled her eyes. "I'll put on whatever you want okay." Her two friends looked unconvinced. "I swear I will."

Addison handed her a dress and a tiny red lacy lingerie. She blushed profusely and Addison just pointed her towards the bathroom. "Excuse me while I piece back together my dignity in the bathroom."

Several minutes later, she showed herself again, dignity intact and wearing a red fitting dress that left nothing to the imagination.

Mark whistled the moment he saw her while Addison smiled wickedly at her.

"I look like a slut."

"No, you look hot. As in hot as hell."

"I think you look beautiful, Dr. Torres." Lexie praised her sincerely.

"Thank you Lexie, and call me Callie okay. I think you've earned that after being tied up on my account." She looked at Addison, "I think I'm a little overdressed for Joe's."

"We're not going to Joe's. I called Arizona earlier for the change of location. I realized that Joe is not the best place for our planned seduction."

Callie wanted to argue but realized it would be futile. She mentally prepared herself for whatever is coming.


	21. Chapter 20 Scheme & Kisses

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 20 **_

Callie wanted to physically shut her ears up. Addison had been going on and on about "rules" for tonight's "_Operation: Seduction_," as Lexie had called it. Initially, Mark wanted to call it _Operation: Get Rid of Tall Foreign Chick_. Addison didn't like it, apparently it was a mouthful. So, she tasked Lexie to come up with something better.

She rolled her eyes as she heard Addison spouting off something that sounded like _Don't grab Arizona's boobies in front of Joanne. _She had to suppress a smile, _boobies seriously? _This is what her life had become: recruiting her absentee friend and man whore of a friend along with his kiddie girlfriend to help her win the girl of her dreams. _Wait, I didn't ask for their help! _

"Callie, are you listening?"

The orthopod just made a sound, while slouching in the car seat.

"Will you sit properly! We've allotted a lot of time in making you look gorgeous. The least you could do is be grateful and take better care of our finished product!"

"Gorgeous? I look like a slut. All I need is a pole and then my whole ensemble would be complete."

Mark and Lexie, who was sitting in the front seats just laughed. Addison, on the other hand, was busy smoothing out her dress and fixing her hair. "Will you get off me! Seriously, I'm beginning to think that you are actually enjoying groping me."

Addison just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I have nothing else to do than grope you on the way to meeting your girlfriend."

"Correction, she is not my girlfriend. And yes, you do have nothing else to do, hence the obsession with my sex life."

"Ha ha. I did not plan all of this for nothing. After tonight, you two can ride off to the sunset. So you better deliver!" Addison told her menacingly.

"Addison, calm down." Mark reasoned.

"Yeah, what is it with you. Why are you so invested in all this?"

"Well, at the moment I live vicariously through you. So, do not destroy my faith in love... and well sex."

"Wow, way to pressure me."

****

The upbeat music pulsed throughout the club. She had to commend Addison's choice of place, not for the spacious dance floor or the great music the DJ was playing. For Callie, it was the presence of several VIP rooms as well as some dark corners for clandestine acts.

"So let's hear it again." Addison poked her side. Callie didn't bother to ask what her friend was talking about.

"No Addison, I won't. I am not going to repeat your twisted rules for the night."

"I think she already memorized them," Lexie piped in.

"Yeah, leave her alone Addison," Mark told her pointedly.

"Fine, I will repeat them." The other three occupants of the table just groaned. "Okay, first rule, drink in moderation, second, don't pick a fight with Joanne, third, do not break Joanne's bones, then don't flirt openly with Arizona –"

"Why the hell not!" Callie reacted.

"Because if you do then Joanne will know about you two and she might bring home Arizona before we could put our plans in motion."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Just go along with us Cal," Addison glared at her, "and lastly, do not grab Arizona's boobs."

Callie was about to react but her words were caught in her mouth as she saw Arizona and Joanne enter the club. She could care less what Joanne was wearing, but Arizona... _Um wow! _The blonde was wearing a low cut halter-top, which showed a bit of cleavage, tight pants, and boots. Her beautiful blonde hair was held back by a clip. "Um I think that would be a bit difficult to follow."

Addison followed Callie's gaze and saw the two women approaching. She kicked Callie under the table. "Close your mouth and stop drooling." She looked over at Mark and saw that Lexie kicked him as well, perhaps in an effort to stop him from staring at Arizona.

******

"Would you act like it!" Addison told Callie in a warning tone.

Callie just glared at her and begrudgingly danced with the redhead. For a second, she contemplated on stepping on her friend's toes but decided against it.

How she ended up pretending to be Addison's girlfriend, she does not know. Everything had been a blur. Initially, the drinks started awkward but the tension was broken when Joanne asked Addison how long she had been with Callie. She almost choked on her drink if not for the kick she received under the table. And Addison, ever the wise one, thought it was a good idea to keep up the charade of being girlfriends. And now she's here, enduring Arizona's glare and Mark's mischievous smirk.

"How is this exactly going to help me win the girl, huh?"

"It will, just wait."

"Wait!? Wait while you grope me here in the middle of the dance floor for Arizona to see!"

"Will you just wait! I swear if you don't stop whining… I'm going to kiss you!"

The statement effectively shut Callie up.

*****

Back at the table, Joanne tried to keep the conversation going but it was clear that Arizona's attention was somewhere else. She could not understand why all of a sudden Arizona clammed up. Mark, on the other hand, appeared really interested and kept asking questions about her and Arizona.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked Arizona, who just nodded her head.

"Hey, blondie, why don't you dance with me," Mark piped in.

"Um I don't really feel like it Mark."

"Come on Arizona, it will be fun. I'm sure Joanne won't mind, right?" He looked at the other woman.

"Yeah go ahead. Have a little fun. You are so uptight, maybe a few rounds on the dance floor would help you relax. Besides, Lexie is here to keep me company."

Before Arizona could responded, Mark pulled her up and towards the dance floor.

*****

Callie felt herself being led to a corner, farther away from the people dancing. "Addison, I know we are pretending and all but there is really no need to whisk me to a dark corner to make this all believable."

The redhead just rolled her eyes, "You're welcome by the way."

"For what? For groping and trying to kiss me?"

Callie did not hear any response, instead she found herself pushed inside a VIP room. "What the hell!?" The door closed in her face and she was about to scream when it opened again and in came Arizona, who looked confused as well.

"Um what is going on?" The blonde asked.

"I think we were set up."

Arizona's frown turned into a smile. "Is that so?"

Callie just smiled and motioned the other woman to come close. "You don't seem angry about this."

"Why would I be? I finally have you all to myself." Arizona slipped her arms around Callie's waist and nuzzled her neck. "For a moment there I was worried that Addison whisked you away to somewhere private." She continued giving Callie's neck butterfly kisses.

Callie let out a small moan, "For a moment there I was actually worried that she would." This time, she slipped her arms around Arizona and pulled her even closer. They stood there, silently basking in each other's presence. Despite her earlier excitement, Callie suddenly became aware that this is the first time she had been alone with Arizona ever since they left the cabin.

********

Back at the dance floor, Mark and Addison were hobbling near the VIP room door. "I hope this will get them to talk?"

Mark placed his ear on the door, "It's too quiet. Maybe they are not talking at all. Maybe.... they are doing it." he received a swift smack in the head for his comment. He rubbed the spot where he was smacked, "What!?"

"If they are doing it, it wouldn't be quiet in there."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going back to Lexie."

"No you are not, Lexie is fine. These two, on the other hand, need help. And I am not going to leave this door until they fix whatever it is between them. So you better stay put!" She glared at Mark who just cowered.


	22. Chapter 21 Threshold

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 21**_

"She didn't kiss you, right?" Arizona asked.

Callie laughed, "Addison... no she didn't. But she did grope me." This elicited a frown from the blonde, so she elaborated. "This dress was her idea, well hers and Mark, with a little help from Lexie."

Arizona pulled back from her embrace and looked Callie over. "Hmm, I'm glad they did. You look ridiculously hot and red looks good on you." She unconsciously licked her lips as she unabashedly stared at Callie's body.

Callie can feel Arizona's eyes probing her and her body begins to respond. She just let the blonde eyes feast on her. "I'm glad you like it. I was hoping to get your attention."

"Oh you definitely have it, ever since I stepped into the club. I could hardly keep up with the conversation, all I could think about was how fast I could get my hands on your delicious body and how soon I could rip that dress off you."

An image of Arizona ripping her dress off and ravenously consuming her body flashed in Callie's mind and she could not stop from moaning. "You should not keep yourself from doing what you want, as a doctor I would say it is not good for you."

Arizona huskily laughed, and just stood closer to Callie. She allowed her hands to roam over Callie's body, her hands barely touching her. She watched as the other woman's body started to slowly convulse.

"Stop teasing," Callie commanded.

Arizona just laughed and stepped back waiting for Callie to open her eyes. When she did, she found the blonde standing a few steps from her with her eyebrows arched, challenging her.

The blonde found herself being turned around and led to the couch on one corner of the room. She felt Callie arms from behind and her lips latching on her neck. She could see their reflection in the horizontal mirrors that adorned the wall. She felt, or rather saw, Callie's hands slipped higher from her waist and massaged her breast through the thin material of her top.

"Hmm I've missed this, having you in my arms and touching you," Callie husked, continuing her ministrations. "It seems forever since I last held you." She emphasized her point by squeezing Arizona's breast.

Arizona felt like her whole body was blazed with desire. She felt all the blood in her body rush to her southern regions. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Touch me..."

"I am touching you," Callie once again squeezed her breasts.

"I need more," the blonde begged.

"Tell me what you need."

"I want you to touch me the way I want to touch you."

"And how would you touch me, Arizona."

The sound of her name almost sent her over the edge, of course the hands touching her were helping but who cares about it, "Please Callie... please." She begged.

"Tell me first then I would know exactly what you are _begging_ me to do."

Arizona felt a shiver go down her spine at the words. Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the other woman. She knew they were playing with fire and it was not the place to be doing so but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "Tell me. Tell me what you want. How you would touch me." Callie asked her again. Arizona tried to turn around, wanting to face Callie but she was held in place. She settled on looking at Callie through the mirrors.

"I would like to kiss you. Not just your lips but I want to kiss all of you. I want to slip my tongue inside of you and have you suck it. I want to kiss your neck and run my tongue down it. I want to leave my mark there so that everyone will see what I've done."

Hearing Arizona speak this way was starting to make Callie crazy. The desire in the blonde's voice was clear and she wanted nothing but to push her down and take her. But Callie was also intent to letting Arizona verbally seduce her. She settled on continuing her hands' ministrations and held on to Arizona's eyes through the mirror.

Arizona gasped as she saw Callie's eye turned dark. She felt Callie's nipples hardened against her back. Recognizing the signs of Callie's arousal, Arizona felt her own body instantly respond. This spurred her to continue her verbal lovemaking. "I want to run my hands all over your body and slowly take your clothes off, piece by piece, until you are standing in front of me naked. I want to push you to the wall and take your breasts in my hands. I want to touch them then run my tongue across your nipples until you beg me to take them into my mouth." She paused, feeling Callie involuntarily shudder behind her. "I would touch and kiss around them and then when you have begged enough, I will take them into my mouth and suck them for as long as you want me to."

This time when she tried to turn around, Callie let her. She switched their positions and pushed Callie towards the wall. She placed her mouth near a delicate ear, and took the earlobe into her mouth. She took Callie's hand from her breast and placed them on top of her head, holding them in place against the wall.

"Arizona..." Callie voice was hoarse with arousal.

"Ssshhhh I'm not yet finish." Callie just groaned but allowed the blonde to continue. Arizona's voice took on an even lower tone. "I want your body to become powerless, allowing me to take over you. I want to take all of you Calliope." Callie moaned at the use of her full name. "I want to make love to you against this wall, be on my knees and taste you. I want to slide my tongue inside of you and have you ride until you come a thousand times in my mouth. And when you do, I will raise your leg over my shoulder and lick you until you come some more and scream my name."

At this point, Callie was practically panting at Arizona's words. Her fingers were tangled in blonde locks while Arizona was busy kissing her neck. Shivers continued to course through her body and Arizona's lips on her neck heightened her arousal.

"I want you so much, Calliope and I want everyone to know that you let me touch you like no one else can."

Callie could hear the agony and need in her voice and she couldn't control herself anymore. She grabbed Arizona forcefully and kissed her hard and deep. The blonde pushed into her and she didn't mind the cold wall behind her. It was definitely a contrast of how hot she was feeling. She wanted to rip Arizona's top but the blonde beat her into pulling open her wraparound dress.

When she saw that Callie's bra opened on the front, she couldn't help but smile. "Hmm how convenient." She snapped open the offending clothing keeping her from Callie's breasts and her eyes turned dark at the sight of Callie's precious jewels, perk and supple and begging to be sucked. She wasted no time and took one into her mouth.

Callie almost screamed when she finally felt Arizona's lips wrap around her nipples. The sexually charged atmosphere of the room thickened when the blonde pulled Callie towards the couch and sat, settling the other woman on her lap.

She opened her legs wider causing her center to slide forward in Arizona's lap. Arizona groaned when she felt wetness through the fabric of her pants. She leaned forward and snatched one of Callie's breasts into her mouth while fully opening her dress. She leaned back and watch in awe as Callie's body was fully shown for her eyes to feast. She cupped her center and Callie involuntarily rocked against her hand. Arizona felt wetness in her fingers and knew she wanted a taste. She slipped one of her fingers into her mouth, "Hmm I miss your taste, Calliope. You taste so good, I could spend hours just tasting you." Callie's body convulsed at her words.

She gently moved under Callie and turned so that she was the one straddling her. She resumed stroking Callie's nipples, and the brunette's senses went on automatic, her lips slightly parted to allow air to be release, which sounded as a moan.

"Look at me," Arizona whispered as she continued her light torture on Callie's nipples. At her command, Callie's eyes open lazily and then half way back down as she tried to remain focused while the blonde was pinching her nipples and massaging the other breast. "Open your eyes, I want to see."

Callie opened her eyes and pleaded, "Please…" She did not care how she sounded, what she knew was that she needed Arizona to touch her, to bring her to the precipice then push her over the edge.

"One condition."

Without thinking, Callie answered, "Anything."

"Give yourself to me. I want every part of you and I won't have anything less," Arizona demanded. "Be with me Calliope and I promise you won't want for anything more."

Despite the delicious torture, Arizona's request jolted Callie out of her desire. She knew what the other woman was asking, and despite the growing need she felt to be near the blonde, she had not planned how to react with this kind of request. Attempting to ignore the request, she tried to kiss Arizona again but the blonde already sensed her hesitation.

Arizona just shook her head at Callie's nonverbal rejection of her request. She stopped all her movements and moved to dismount.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't do this Callie."

Callie stiffened at the use of her shortened name. She remained quiet and the seconds of silence that followed were deafening. Arizona struggled to compose herself, while Callie's mind raced, attempting to guess what might happen next.

"I can't do this with you Callie." She repeated her statement. "I need to know…"

"Right…. I'm sorry I didn't answer right away, I was a bit distracted." She knew that her reasoning was weak, but she needed to maintain distance, Arizona's request made everything raw and real.

"Stop it Callie! Stop trying to avoid all of this because this will keep on coming up. I need you to tell me… I need to know…."

"Don't Arizona….please don't ask me," Callie rubbed her temples as the gravity of the conversation settled upon her. She stood up and attempted to fix her dress. She looked up to Arizona standing a few feet away from her, wearing a determined look. "Let's not do this Arizona, please."

"Why not? It would clear up everything and maybe put us out of whatever state we are in now. I'm not sure about you but I cannot go on like this, I just can't. I need more."

"I'm giving you all that I can!"

"It's not enough!" Arizona's words hung in the air. "Just tell me Callie. Tell me if we have a chance because I cannot go on investing on this, on you, if in the end you're just gonna…." Her voice broke, "…..turn around and leave me."

"It's not that simple Arizona."

"Yes it is!" She screamed back.

*****

Outside the door, Mark was startled by the raised voices. He looked at her companion who was leaning at the door, not bothered by the sounds emanating from the other side.

"Um shouldn't we intervene?"

"No we won't."

"Don't you think that maybe we should say something."

"I don't want to be widowed before I even have a chance to get married so just keep your post and make sure they don't escape. This might actually help them work things out."

"Addison, they are shouting at each other. I don't know when I became the gatekeeper in this lesbian relationship but it's freaking me out. Look, if you want to be a witness to this debacle, by all means become one but I won't be." He tried to leave but Addison stopped her.

"We are doing this for Callie okay, just stay put. It will work, if it doesn't then we will talk. If it does, you can take all the credit."

"Or the blame," Mark responded sarcastically. He felt his phone vibrate, he quickly read the text then almost instantly looked up in horror.

"What?"

"It's Lexie, Joanne is on a prowl."

******

"Just tell me, do you want to be with me or not!" Her initial disappointment quickly turned to anger, finally fed up with Callie's constant avoidance. "Just answer the question."

Callie shook her head. "Of course I want to be with you, I wouldn't have gone to the cabin with you if I didn't want to."

"But you don't want a relationship, right? You want something convenient, something that you can just discard when you're tired of it already."

"That's not what I said."

"Exactly. It is not about what you said Callie, it is about what you are not saying."

"Then what exactly do you want me to say!" Callie almost spat her reply out, her own frustration apparent in her voice.

"I want you to say that you need me for more than this, for more than sex. That you want more than this." Arizona took several steps forward as she pressed for an answer. "Because if not, then tell me so that I can move on."

They both stared at each other trying to evaluate how to deal with their predicament. Callie was the first to break her silence. "Fine. I cannot tell you want to hear Arizona."

"Fine…that's it? That's all," Arizona could not believe the ease that Callie seemed to be able to walk away from people.

"If I cannot give you what you want then I don't see the point of holding on to you. If I give you too much distress, then I have no choice but to let you go."

"I don't want you to let me go Callie, but you make it so hard," Arizona made a move to come closer to Callie, "why can't you just…"

"Don't…. don't make it harder than it already is. It's clear that I cannot give you what you want."

"Why is this about what I want, what about what you want?" Arizona was desperately holding on but it was abundantly clear that Callie was struggling hard to escape.

"Maybe it is better we end this now before it becomes too complicated. Please Arizona, just go." She sorrowfully said, finally meeting Arizona's gaze.

"You can't mean that. You can't. Damn you! Don't you see it? I'm falling in love with you, Calliope. Please don't do this."

"I cannot make you happy Arizona. I'm not capable of it…. In the end, I will only cause you pain. You deserve better."

"I deserve you Callie."

"But I don't deserve you ……just go, please."

Unable to respond, Arizona gave in to exhaustion and slowly turned toward the door. But before she left, she spoke one last time. "You were wrong. I was never a newborn. I don't live my life avoiding love for fear of getting hurt. You said you don't want to hurt me, that you would eventually hurt me. Well, you're right. You will hurt me and I'll hurt you but that's part of being in a relationship and part of being in love. We will hurt each other and we will fight but we'll make up…again and again. That is what growing in a relationship means. And I am brave enough to accept the possibility of getting hurt if it means I get to have you in my life. You are the newborn Callie because you do not know what it means to be in a relationship. I love you and I will always be grateful for the time I've spent with you, however brief it was." She paused and looked intently at Callie, "Have a merry Christmas, Calliope. I hope you'll get everything that you want and deserve." With that, Arizona left without looking back.

*************

Arizona hastily wiped her tears away and quickly returned to their table. Joanne looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you, I was –"

The blonde cut her off, "Can we leave, please."

Joanne frowned, "What? But your friends, they might –"

"Fine, you stay but I am going." She left without waiting for a response. Joanne hastily said goodbye to Lexie and followed Arizona out the door.

*************

Callie sat back down and finally allowed the tears to come. Her body shook as she cried. When she felt two sets of arms embraced her, she cried even harder.


	23. Chapter 22 Help A Lesbian Month

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 22**_

Callie spent the days after the whole fiasco with Arizona moping around her apartment. Even Cristina was fed up of her brooding mood and spent less time around her. The cardio-obsessed chick told her that she didn't want to be tainted with Callie's dark mood. _Ha! Dark mood? How dare she said that, when she is the one who is dark and twisty! _

Her friends had a good sense not to grill her about her argument with Arizona. But she knew that it's only a matter of time before those two will start asking her about it. In an effort to get her mind off the blonde, Addison and Mark, with help from Lexie, tried to get her into the Christmas spirit. It was useless, since no one could seem to get her out of her mood. The three already decorated the apartment, much to the annoyance of Cristina. Christmas had come and passed but still she could not get into the whole holiday spirit.

Mark chunked it as PMS, Lexie was nicer, assuming that she was just swamped with work. But Addison, god bless her soul, was painfully real in her answer – her words: You just miss Arizona. She told her with contempt and Callie suspected she was still annoyed that her plan didn't work. She frowned when she recalled how the redhead told her off after the debacle in the club.

Addison was done being supportive and the moment they were all in the car, she let out her frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Callie!? I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Addison, now is not the time to do this," Mark reasoned.

"Yes it is. I mean wasn't she just all crying about this earlier, if you want her, why won't you just give it a chance. It's that simple!"

Callie flinched, remembering Arizona's exact same words. "Shut up Addison, you don't know what you are talking about!" She stepped out of the car and shut the door with force. She ran towards their building's main entrance.

Addison chased her out of the car, across the parking lot, and finally catching up with her before she entered the building. She grasped Callie's shoulder, spinning her around. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with me?!" Callie retorted. "What's the matter with _you_?! Why are you dipping your hand in something that does not concern you?"

"Of course this concerns me, you are my friend and it's my duty to tell you when you're being ridiculous!" Addison exclaimed.

"Oh Am I, now?" Callie spewed.

"Yes. You are," Addison firmly answered. "One second you're hot and the next you're cold. You cannot keep treating people this way, not when they are going out of their way to show you that they are willing to take a chance with you. You'll end up driving them away and then you will really be alone!"

"What? Just because you have been talking with Arizona you think you know everything. What has she been doing, complaining about me, huh?!"

"No she didn't, I actually had to squeeze it out of her! She was hesitant to talk about it for fear that you would get mad. She cares about you so damned much that she's willing to take _anything__that_you will give her!"

They were practically shouting at each other, which already caught the attention of other people in the lobby.  
"Stop shouting at me! And stop trying to analyze everything in my life!"

"Well maybe if you're honest about your feelings once in a while instead of bottling everything up, I wouldn't have to!"

"Alright, shut up! Both of you, shut the hell up!" The two women did just that, surprised at Lexie's commanding tone.

"Jesus, don't you two have any self-respect left. Everyone can hear you! The doorman is almost calling the cops because of this disturbance! So stop it both of you. If you want to talk, fine, but do it in the privacy of your apartment. Not here! So both of you, go inside now and go upstairs!"

Both women tried to argue but Lexie hissed, "That wasn't a suggestion!"

Mark just stood back and smiled at Lexie's commanding presence. He couldn't help but laugh when Addison and Callie silently followed Lexie.

No more shouting were heard after that, they settled on Callie's living room drinking tequila. Both women apologizing for their behavior. No one dared to mention the earlier events. After a few hours of drowning their sorrows in tequila, they all decided to call it a night, well morning, since it was almost 3 am.

Lexie was last out of the door. Before she was fully out, she turned and looked at Callie. "You know, I can't help but admire Dr. Robbins. She is not like most of the doctors in the hospital. She wears her heart on her sleeve for everyone to admire. I think it is ridiculously brave in light of who her object of affection is." The young intern looked at Callie with an unwavering conviction. "Anybody with that kind of courage is worth fighting for. I know you are a very intelligent woman but I think you've spent most of your life always thinking and doing things rationally that you've forgotten the wisdom of your own heart."

*****

Of all the things said that night, Lexie's words stayed with her. She knew this already but maybe she needed someone, practically a stranger, to tell her. She had heard Addison and Mark told her repeatedly to follow her heart but the way Lexie said it finally made a dent. She really had been doing that, always rationalizing and overanalyzing every relationship she had. Before she can even become serious, she is already armed with possible reasons why it wouldn't work. She had become accustomed to doing this that she does not realize that it is what's keeping her from having a long, lasting, and meaningful relationship with anybody. It was not mainly because she was hurt in the past, it was more because she refused to let go of that pain. She had never allowed her heart to grow again and move forward. She allowed that pain to go forward with her.

And just like that, she knew what she needed to do. She jumped from her bed and headed for the door, remembering at the last moment that actually changing into some clothes before leaving would be a good idea.

Ten minutes later, she found herself frantically knocking on a door. A disheveled Mark answered, "Callie, what the hell!"

She didn't bother waiting to be invited, she barged in, "Where's Lexie?"

"Why?"

"Just get her out of here. And fast, I need help!"

At that very moment, Lexie appeared, "Help?"

"Yeah, this time I'm going to be part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"Yeah, my very own plan of finally winning Arizona's heart, once and for all!"

Lexie squealed, "Finally!"

"Yeah right, we've done this before and you chickened out, remember?"

"Mark, don't be negative!" Lexie admonished her.

"Correction, you guys did it before, you planned it without my knowledge and cooperation. This time, it will be my plan, I am actually the one putting it into motion. So shut up and call Addison."

"Callie, it's almost 2 am!"

"Just do it, or no sex for you for a month!" Lexie warned and Callie could not help but be thankful for her unlikely ally.

Spotting the phone, he paused. Quickly reaching a decision and picked it up and dialed. It began to ring and he winced; this would not be pretty.

As expected, the call brought the expected explosion. Mark pushed the phone away, the other occupants heard the irate voice on the other line. "What the hell!? What the hell!? It's one freaking thirty in the morning! You better be dead or dying!"

"Addison." Mark hesitantly pulled the phone back in.

"Mark!?" Addison's anger heightened. "What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour. I swear to god this better be good or I'll strangle you with my bare hands!"

"It's Callie."

This gave the redhead pause, "Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah, she finally came into her senses. And she is here spouting her plans of winning the heart of one Arizona Robbins.

"At 1:30 am?"

"Yeah, so get your ass here, now!"

"What the freakin' for?" she spats.

"Like I said, she has a plan; and we are being summoned to help her."

"Christ, what is this? Help a lesbian month." She hanged up and got herself ready.

"She is coming."

Once again, Lexie squealed.


	24. Chapter 23 Disaster

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 23**_

Callie didn't quite understand why, but she had the feeling that she was in a race against time. She knew that if she didn't find Arizona soon, she was going to lose her forever. There was just something about the way she left that night that made her nervous. There was a sense of finality with how their conversation ended. She felt the same way when they left the cabin.

************

Ten Days.

It had been ten long days since she ran out of Callie with tears streaming from her eyes. Ten days since Callie chose not to accept the love she was unconditionally offering. Ten days since her heart was broken. She hoped the other woman would eventually realize that they are worth the try and come back to her but Christmas had come and passed, and she hasn't seen Callie.

And for ten days in a row, she walked around the hospital like a zombie. Ten days that she had allowed Joanne to assume that, they have a chance. Joanne had decorated her apartment and made plans for Christmas. She just agreed to everything, she was too exhausted to argue. She was thankful that the other woman was not pushing her. But she knew it would only be a matter of time before Joanne would bring up the "relationship talk." For the last ten days, she multitasked in going about her rounds and surgery, avoiding Callie, as well as the inevitable "talk" with Joanne.

But today was not her day. She sat beside Joanne in the park bench. She came by at lunch asking Arizona to step out with her.

"So it's Callie, huh?"

Her question surprised Arizona. She was sure she never mentioned Callie; in fact, she made a conscious effort not to mention her at all. She looked at Joanne with confusion in her eyes.

"Last night, before I went back to the hotel, you mentioned her name."

Arizona didn't remember it at all and she said that to Joanne.

"Well, I know you don't remember you were asleep." Arizona stiffened. "You fell asleep on your couch so I covered you with a blanket. At first, you were just mumbling something, at one point you even said something about donuts," Joanne laughed then became serious, "then you said her name, I was brushing the hair out of your face and you must have assumed it was her, you said Calliope."

Arizona remained quiet, not sure how to respond.

"I left after that. All the way to the hotel, I wracked my brains as to who Calliope would be and then all of a sudden it clicked, Callie. Then I remembered how you became unusually quiet when Callie joined us in the cafeteria, the same way you were when she was dancing with Addison. Then the four of you disappeared and when you came back, you were upset. I dismissed it at that time but yesterday, when I brought you lunch, I saw Addison. She certainly didn't act as if she had a girlfriend since she was busy flirting with one of your male residents. I thought _hey, maybe she is bisexual, _but I saw Callie walk up to her and told her to stop wasting time flirting and start helping her win the girl of her dreams." She paused and looked at Arizona, "I assume you are the girl of her dreams, right?"

"No I'm not."

"Arizona, you have always been a terrible liar."

"I am not lying, yes I want to be that girl but she made it clear that she does not want me."

"But you want to be with her?"

"What does it matter? It's over so there is really nothing to talk about," Arizona responded, frustration evident in her voice.

"So these past few days, you were just stringing me along, making me believe that we actually have a chance but the truth is you were just waiting for Callie to come around."

"No –"

"Yes, Arizona. That is what you have been doing," Joanne sighed. "We're you planning on telling me at all?"

"Telling you what?"

"That you're in love with someone else?"

"I never said that," Arizona retorted.

"You didn't have to. Ever since I came here, you never took the time to really talk with me or spend time with me willingly. Hell, even in your sleep you think of her and I bet you are even thinking of her right now." Arizona didn't dare refute her. "She has consumed you and it would futile of me to try and win you over. You are no longer free to won over. I care about you enough to admit that and to let you go."

"Aren't you even gonna ask if I want you to let me go?"

"No, it would be a waste of time. I really want to fight for you but it seems too late. I may be able to do that but she would always be between us. You can never really win over a person who is in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry," Arizona responded sadly.

"Don't be, I should be the one apologizing. I was stupid for letting you go. I should have been more understanding, I guess I never really realized what a great person you were, and maybe I never really allowed myself to see that. And now that I have its too late." She reached out and stroke Arizona's cheek. "I was right the first time I came, you really looked happy. I wish I could have been the cause of that but I am not."

"I am so sorry," Arizona repeated.

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to apologize for." Joanne made a move to leave.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. I'm only a phone call away Arizona, but Callie is even closer. So don't lose hope." She leaned in and kissed her cheek. Joanne stood up and looked down at Arizona, "Have a good new year and I hope the next time we talk you will be telling me all about you and Callie."

Arizona stood up and hugged her, "I'm going to miss you, sorry that I was not the best hostess."

Joanne just laughed and pulled back, "Yeah, you were kinda moody but you can always make it up to me next time, in a non-sexual way of course," then she walked away, waving goodbye.

Arizona just laughed and waved goodbye. She sighed deeply, hoping for a good new year.

******

Mark swiftly answered the knock on the door and found Addison on the other side. "Oh, it's only you," he sarcastically remarked.

"Well, you aren't the cherry on the sundae of my life either." Addison spewed back at him. She entered the apartment and saw that Callie and Lexie were already on the couch. "Ah, the Macbeth sisters are already here. Double Double, toil and trouble."

"Very funny, Addison, there was a time I thought of you and Mark that way."

The redhead just rolled her eyes, "I need a drink," she made a beeline to Mark's fridge and groaned not so soon after she opened it. ""Diet soda, nonfat yogurt...for God's sake Mark, what are these?"

"The beer is in the lower shelve, Addison," Mark responded.

"Oh," she turned around, beer in hand, "so what now?"

"You don't sound excited?" Lexie asked.

"I am, on the inside," she deadpanned.

"Are you, really?" Callie questioned, a little hurt that her friend was not supportive. "I mean you were all _lets win your girl _the last time."

"I was but it didn't exactly end well. So, excuse me if I'm not over the moon about this…." She trailed off.

"So you don't want to be a part of this?" Mark asked. "You think this is crazy?" he sounded a little hopeful.

"Mark, we help each other no matter how crazy the cause!"

"Way to be supportive Addison." Callie glared at her and Addison realized how unsupportive she was appearing.

"I'm sorry Cal, I support you, I do, I'm just worried. It might not go the way you plan."

"It will," Callie answered with conviction and the redhead could not help but smile.

"So you are really ready for this, the whole relationship thing?" Callie nodded, "and everything that comes with it?" Callie nodded furiously.

Addison smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Alright then, let the games begin. Lexie, get your note pad out, we are going to do this once and for all!"

"Yeah, keep notes Lexie, Addison have the best ideas," Mark teased and Addison shot him a menacing glare. "Hey, I'm being nice."

"Yeah right."

"I am and it makes you crazy when I'm nice."

"That's cause you suck at it! And I do have the best ideas." 

"Your self-importance is just spilling over that tight sweater of yours."

"Do you want me to cut your tongue out so I can strangle you with it?"

"No, and I was just teasing. You are so involved with our own brouhaha sometimes that you never look at the hand that's held out to you in peace"Mark retorted.

"I'm holding out my hand Mark and I'm going to slap you silly with it!"

"Alright, enough!" Callie intervened, "Come one guys, focus! We're here for me, remember?"

The two just grumbled while Lexie looked expectantly, ready to take down notes. They spent the next hour polishing their plans, with minor disagreements. Callie somehow managed to rein Addison and Mark in.

"Whew, finally! We are going to have your happy ending, your happily ever after," Addison remarked dreamily.

"You're a hopeless romantic with an emphasis on hopeless," Mark teased her, again.

"Can I shoot him in the head, please," Addison begged Callie.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby. I agreed to your plan didn't I. Besides, someone has to be mature and responsible about all this." Mark proudly said, pulling Lexie close who just groaned.

"And it's a sad sorry day when that someone has to be you," Addison smirked at him.

Callie intervened before hell broke loose; she was convinced that Mark was a second away from actually causing Addison bodily harm. "Okay, kids stop it, why do you two always do this. It's hard to believe that you used to be together. I mean with all this fighting, it's quite unbelievable you two had chemistry before."

"Yeah we did, nitro meets glycerin," Addison retorted.

"Addison, why do you always have to be attacking Mark?"

"Why?.... It's two parts righteous indignation, one part, he makes it so damn easy!"

Callie and Lexie had to physically restrain Mark, who looked furious and ready to pounce. "Addison, that's enough, apologize to Mark, now."

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and wanting to blow your brains all over the wall."

Callie just rolled her eyes at Addison's version of apology.

Mark, on the other hand, seemed content with it. "Well, you're forgiven. The way you talk you make it sound as if you were never happy with me."

"Ah, no I wasn't if you remembered or has your memory receded along with your hairline."

Callie raised her hands up and cringed at the sound of beer can being thrown. It missed Addison's head by an inch.

"You are such a bitch…" "Well you're a jerk…"

Callie just sat down and Lexie followed.

"Three's a crowd," Lexie commented.

"And four is a disaster," Callie finished.


	25. Chapter 24 With A Li'l Help

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 24 **_

Callie waited not so patiently at the stairwell. She kept on looking at her watch. They agreed to meet here at 8 pm since it was the only time they were all off duty. She looked again at her watch, 8:05 pm. "What is so difficult with being on time?" she grumbled.

At that very moment, Lexie came bounding down the stairs…with two clowns. _Oops, my bad._ It was Mark and Addison.

"What in the world are you three wearing!?" She exclaimed and Lexie just laughed. They were all wearing black suits, black boots, and dark sunglasses.

"We're keeping with the act. We are dressed like this because Addison wanted to feel like she was a secret agent. She wouldn't take no for an answer." Mark responded while fumbling with his jacket.

"You do know it's dark outside, right?" She reminded them.

"I know but we've got to keep our cover with all these secret stuff." Addison whispered and took her glasses off.

"Right and walking in here dressed like that really screams low key." Callie laughed again and stretched her arms, asking for the glasses.

"Um no, it's part of the get-up Cal." Addison argued. Mark and Lexie, on the other hand, willingly handed over their glasses.

"The clothes, I can take. But the glasses have to go." She crossed her arms, looking seriously at Addison.

"Fine, just so you know you are ruining all my fun." The redhead begrudgingly handed over the glasses.

"Great, now at least I know you guys won't draw any unnecessary attention."

"They won't even know we're here, Cal. Trust us, our plan is fool proof," Mark assured, giving her two thumbs up and a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hmmp, famous last words. Okay, one last run-down, Lexie, how's everything at your end?"

"Done already. The kids did their tasks. Arizona already got them when she went for her rounds." Lexie reported.

"Addison?"

"All good, the package is ready and will be delivered to her office an hour before midnight, the same time her shift would end." Addison responded.

"Good. Now how about the roses and candles?"

"Already in place. All you have to do is light them as you wait for her." Mark spoke.

"How about the ones in the stairwell?"

"In place as well. The note will be waiting for her at the bottom step," Mark added.

"And the elevator?"

"Already bribed someone to stop it on the second floor," Addison reported.

"And I will be answering the emergency phone when she calls for help," Lexie added.

"And the chief?"

"Uh oh. I can feel _Trouble_ breathing down my neck." Mark answered with worry.

"That's just the air conditioning, Mark." Addison sarcastically admonished him then she looked at Callie. "He will not know about it. The elevator will stop for 30 seconds tops," she assured her.

"Okay. I think we covered everything." Callie said, then she realized something else, "Wait, how about Cristina?" She didn't want her roommate going home to the apartment tonight. She wants privacy.

"I got that covered," Lexie spoke up. "I wrote a fake surgery on the board, scheduled for 1 am. I bribed Derek to play along with it, so he asked her to scrub in. She won't be anywhere near the apartment when midnight strikes."

"Good thinking, Lexie. So are we all on board?" Addison and Lexie nodded their assent. As for Mark, "Sure, I am your puppet, as long as you will post my bail when the chief sends me to jail." The three woman glared at him. "Fine, I'm on board."

"Okay, that's it."

"Wait," Mark interrupted. "Take this," He handed walkie talkies to Lexie and Addison.

"Wow Mark, I'm touched. You really went out and spent for this."

"No Cal, I didn't. I stole it from the EMTs." Callie's eyes widened. "I wasn't joking about the bail. They use this in big traumas, like that time in the ferry. Keep it on so we can communicate."

Callie watched as they fumbled with the gadgets and couldn't help but cry. The length they would go to help her was amazing.

"Thank you guys, you really are the best." Callie's tone was very grateful.

"Of course we are, after all we are postponing our New Year's celebration to get you your happy ever after." Addison teased her. "So you just sit back and wait in your flat while we do all the dirty work for you." Callie just rolled her eyes at the jab. "Stop crying and go be beautiful and sexy." She pushed Callie towards the door to the hallway. She sniffed as she watched Callie leave.

"You're crying," Mark pointed out.

"I do not cry."

"Oh well then it's raining on your face."

*****

"This is Maddie Addie to Manwhore. Manwhore do you copy?"

"Why couldn't I have gotten a better name?" He whined.

She ignored him, "Do you copy?

"Loud and clear," Mark spoke back, rolling his eyes. "You're crazy."

"Hence the name. Come in, Little Grey."

"That's original," Addison heard Mark through the receiver.

"Shut up Mark. What's your position, Little Grey?"

"By the phone at the guard's counter. Waiting for your signal."

"Good. Mark.. er I mean Manwhore, where are you?"

"At the pedia wing, about to deliver the goods."

"Shouldn't you have done that like five minutes ago."

"Aw shit, you're right. Copy, I'm going."

"Roger that."

"I thought I'm manwhore?"

Addison just rolled her eyes and went back to her task.

***

"What are you doing here?"

Mark stiffened and turned around. ""Happy New Year, dimples. I'm here. Another obnoxious, uninvited, unwelcomed reason to give thanks this new year."

Arizona looked at her suspiciously.

"I thought I should drop by and wish you a happy new year."

"Okay…. Well happy new year to you as well, Mark."

"Well, that's it, gotta go. More people to greet personally," and with that Mark was out of the door.

Arizona just shook her head at Mark's ridiculousness. She walked to her table and emptied her pockets. She placed several Hershey's Kisses on top and smiled when she recalled how she got all of it.

She went about her usual rounds and some of the kids gave her chocolates as they greeted her happy new year. She found it unusual that they all gave her the same kind of chocolate but dismissed it. She was not about to question the simplicity of the gift.

She was about to eat one when she saw a box that she was certain was not there before she left for rounds. She untied the ribbon and opened it to see several donuts inside. Normally, she would question where it came from but she was so starving that she instantly ate them. After eating three donuts in succession, she reached for one more when she noticed something odd about them. The donuts were adorned with little letters on top and she spied the four remaining donuts with letters r, o, u, s.

She frowned, _Was there supposed to be a message in it? _She assumed it was a gift from the hospital. She tried remembering the other letters in the ones she had eaten but she could not.

_*********_

"Crazy Addie, come in."

"It's Maddie Addie Mark, get it right will ya."

"Fine, Maddie Addie are you there?"

"Yes, I am here, did you deliver it?"

"Yes I did, over" Mark proudly answered.

"She didn't see you, right?"

"Um… well she did but didn't suspect anything, over."

"Whatever, at least tell me you were careful with the box and you didn't shake it? And stop saying over."

"Well, I ran to get there on time so I'm not so sure." He turned a corner and entered the stairwell. He turned the receiver off and walked up to Addison.

Addison sighed deeply, "Well at least you delivered it, that's what matters. I just hope she understood the message."

"Wow, you're actually calm and not yelling at me, is that meditation or medication?"

Addison put up the drink on her hand, "more like alcohol." She offered the one to him.

"So the donuts have a message on them?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Is your name Arizona?"

Mark just rolled her eyes and ignored the jab. "So are you all set here?"

"Almost."

"This is actually sweet, the donuts with the message and the petals and candles. How did you come up with this stuff?"

"I saw it on one of the daytime soaps."

"You got this idea from a soap opera!?" he exclaimed.

"Well what's wrong with that? My life is one and so is yours," Addison spat back.

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Yeah, like artificial sweetener, sweet but not."

"Regardless, I think your idea is so sweet."

"If I didn't need this drink so much I'd pitch it right on your face."

_  
_*****

The sudden jerk of the elevator startled Arizona. She remained motionless for a second and waited for it to start again. It didn't. She looked up and saw that she was on the second floor. She opened the phone compartment and dialed.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Um… the elevator stopped."

"Hold on, I'll see what's wrong." The other party answered and oddly enough the voice sounded familiar. "Um. There appears to be a problem with the lines operating this elevator. I can manually override the doors but you have to use the stairs to go down. I'm sorry Ma'am."

"It's no problem, it's just one floor down anyway. Thank you. Happy New Year, by the way."

"You too." The operator answered and she heard at faint sound of a woman squealing when she was about to hang up the phone.

******

"She's rolling," Lexie reported through the walkie talkie. Addison and Mark scrambled to go down and hide in the hallway.

A few seconds later, Arizona appeared from the top of the stairs.

******

_What is this? _She wondered when she saw rose petals adorning the steps with candles on the side leading to the lower landing where a single rose lies on top of a card. She was unsure whether to proceed or not, _Oh my god, please don't let me walk into some other people's sexual fantasy role play whatever._

She slowly stepped down and peered at the card. When she saw her name written on the card, she smiled and picked it up. A key fell down when she opened the card, she bent down to pick it up.

_Arizona Elizabeth Robbins,_

_How do I love thee…_

_You are stubborn, willful, exasperating, impatient, opinionated, _

_passionate, caring, kind, forgiving, and loving._

_And I love all of it._

_I love the whole package of you, the good and not so good, _

_the sweet as well as the infuriating side of you._

_I love how you make me feel. _

_I love the reflection of me in your eyes._

_I got lost the first time I looked into your eyes. I haven't found my way out._

_I'm not really trying to find a way out. Your eyes are my home. _

_Most of all, I love today and the promise of tomorrow in your eyes._

_Waiting patiently for you,_

_Calliope_

Arizona wiped her tears and smiled. Her heart swelled at Callie's heartfelt words. She looked over it again and saw little scribbles at the bottom. She looked closer and laughed. Written were the names of her patients followed by an arrow – indicating to turn the card over. There was another message:

_Yes, they are my references. They can vouch for my credibility and awesomeness._

Below the message was a small sketch, a map. There was a representation of the hospital and Callie's apartment. At the hospital, there was a circle with the words _You Are Here _inside. Tiny footprints connect the circle to another one in Callie's apartment. Inside the circle, _Callie is waiting patiently for you _is written inside.

She didn't waste any more time. She ran out of the hospital.

******

Addison, Mark, and Lexie watched as Arizona ran out of the hospital.

"Finally!"

"Go get her girl."

The two women looked at Mark, waiting for his reaction but nothing came.

"What is wrong? Something's eating you."

"It's just my tapeworm...ignore him." The two women continued to look at him. "Fine, I just don't wanna jinx it,okay. I want to actually know our plan worked before I celebrate."

"It already worked, Mark." Addison reasoned. "We should all be happy for Callie and pat each other's back."

"You know, you should see a shrink."

"And why would I?"

"So you could discuss your problem - premature congratulations."

Before Addison could react, a voice behind them howled.

"What is going here?" they heard the chief ask and they all cringed at his voice. "Why are you all crouching in the dark?"

"Um.."

"Well.."

"We were just…"

They all spoke at the same time.

"Whoa, one at a time. Shouldn't you people be out celebrating the coming new year?"

"Oh right we are… we were just leaving," Mark pulled Lexie towards the entrance.

Addison followed.

"Not so fast, I need a word with you Addison."

_Uh Oh, _was all the redhead could think about.

********

Arizona blew through the flight of stairs. She was panting and breathlessly running upstairs, the elevator had simply been too slow. Finally, she reached her intended destination. She tried all her might not to jump around like a jubilant teenager. She slipped the key and slowly opened the door, to the future that awaited her.


	26. Chapter 25 Laugh, Love, Live

**THE OTHER WAY AROUND**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Callie's out, Arizona's a newborn, but slowly progressing to becoming a toddler.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All characters referred to in this work, including the settings are the properties of ABC and Shonda Rhimes. This material was written for pure fun and pleasure and no profit is earned from it.

_**Chapter 25**_

Arizona blew through the flight of stairs. She was panting and breathlessly running upstairs, the elevator had simply been too slow. Finally, she reached her intended destination. She tried all her might not to jump around like a jubilant teenager. She slipped the key and slowly opened the door, to the future that awaited her.

She expected flowers and candles, and probably Callie in some sexy dress. But what awaited her was Callie, wearing… _her scrubs? _Arizona frowned. She looked up and she was about to say something when Callie held up her palm.

"Let me talk first, okay. I prepared a speech and if you interrupt, I might lose my focus." Arizona nodded and walked up to her.

Callie breathed deeply and started. "You know you infuriated me the first time I met you. You spilled my coffee and you had the audacity to challenge me. So at that point, I decided I didn't like you. Then the chief introduced us. We shook hands and I felt flutters in my stomach. I thought I was just hungry," Callie laughed, "I mean you did spill my coffee and all." Arizona rolled her eyes, "Well you did! But that is beside the point." Arizona could not help but smile, Callie looked cute rambling.

"When I was a kid, I loved Wizard of Oz. I must have watched it a thousand of times."

Arizona offered a puzzled look in response, bewildered by Callie's peculiar thought processes but she smiled and nodded her head. Callie noted the blonde's incomprehension, "Hold on," she said. "I really do have a point here." She assured.

"Well, that's good to know," Arizona joked, rolling her eyes.

"Arizona…" Callie whined and stomped her foot.

"Oh I'm sorry… continue."

Callie continued, "I loved Dorothy and growing up I tried living by her character, pure at heart with an unbreakable passion for loving people. And I was that way. Then things happened and before I realized, I change. I became more like the Tinman." Callie paused and held Arizona's eyes, "I was hollow inside, Arizona. I didn't have a heart but I thought it made me strong and brave. If I didn't feel, then I won't get hurt." She whispered the next sentence, surrender evident in her voice. "But then you walked into my life and that strength walked out of the door. You filled me with so much love and affection that I felt as if you jump-started my heart and my existence all over again. For the first time in a long time, I felt alive. You turned my life upside down, Arizona. In such a short time, you managed to reside in my heart and control it. The well built walls around it crumbled down easily at your presence and it made me feel so vulnerable. You made me second guess myself and doubt my strength. You literally had me running circles in my own heart," she explained of the whirlwind that had become her life ever since meeting the other woman.

Callie looked at Arizona who was listening intently at her confession. "I never wanted to hurt you. But you scared me because you hold so much power over me. You controlled the only part of myself that I never could and I hated that. I never wanted to be controlled by anyone. So, I pushed you away; I pushed away the love you were offering. Finally, I found the love of a lifetime everyone had been talking about; only to have it mercilessly ripped from me by my own arms.

Arizona tried to maintain her composure, despite that every nerve inside her was screaming and pushing her to run to Callie, to hold her, but she knew that Callie needed to do this. They were standing at the threshold of their future together and they needed to do this. This was their opportunity, their chance.

"That night, when you left me at the club, I felt as if something inside me died. I felt hollow. Then I remembered your voice before you left. It was lifeless and it made me realize that even though your love is unconditional and relentless, your patience is not. That same night, something in me relented and I realized that I didn't need to fight this anymore. I knew that I have to swallow my pride and let you have me, any way you want to have me, because I need you with me… always."

She walked up to Arizona and touched her face, "I've been with others, Arizona, but you were the only one who was able to touch my heart and my soul. Once, I thought I found the love that I was looking for but I was wrong. You're the only one who showed me how love is meant to be and how it is meant to be shared – unconditional, patient, and selfless," Callie quietly shared; tears forming in her eyes. "Love has finally found its home within my heart, now that I've found myself in you. I'm not scared and I'm not running away anymore, Arizona. From now on, all the running I'll be doing will be towards you. "

"Calliope…."

Callie took Arizona's hands and placed them over her chest. "Arizona, I will still be hollow if I didn't have you in my life. I will still have no heart… not without you because you carry it with you, wherever you go. You are my heart and your presence assures that my heart continues beating. I love you, Arizona, for who you are and for who I am, when I am with you."

Arizona I nearly fainted from the tone and emotion in Callie's voice. She felt Callie kiss her fingers, then her palm.

"I'm yours, Arizona. My heart is yours. You've had it ever since we met that day when you spilled my coffee." Callie smiled and Arizona laughed.

"Calliope, stop saying I spilled your coffee. I did not!" the blonde smiled through her tears. She slipped her arms around Callie.

"Yes you did." Callie countered, pulling Arizona close.

"Did not."

"Okay, it was me."

"No, you're right it was me." They just laughed at their silliness.

Arizona looked at her and realized that Callie was even more beautiful when she's vulnerable. "So, you're mine?"

"Yeah, I'm yours."

The blonde laughed, "You should have just said that in the beginning, and you would have convinced me already."

"I did. Well sort of." Arizona frowned in confusion. "The donuts."

Arizona frowned, trying to understand what Callie was saying. Then all of the sudden she perked up. "They were from you?"

"Yeah."

"That was the message in the donuts?" Callie nodded. "Oops… I ate three donuts before I realized there was a message." She said sheepishly.

"You ate my profession of love?"

"Well yeah, I was hungry. Besides, they were piled on top of each other when I got them. How was I supposed to know there was a message on it?"

Callie just rolled her eyes and realized what happened, "Mark must have shook them. Leave it to him to mess such a simple task."

The blonde poked her, "Leave it to you to trust him with it."

"His heart is in the right place… it's just that his brain is somewhere else."

"By the time I realized there was a message, there were only four left with letters r, o, u, s. For a second I was convinced the message was _sour."_

Callie's smile quickly tumbled into a fit of laughter, "Oh, how I _do_ love you" She hugged her close, amused by her sense of humor. "Why did I ever think I could resist your adorableness?"

"I am not adorable… I am sexy and hot and smart and awesome…. and… fine yes I am adorable." She looked at Callie and battled her eyelashes. "So will you please kiss this adorable girlfriend of yours, now?"

"Girlfriend, I like that."

Arizona whined, "Callie, kisses now!"

"I already gave you those as well."

"No, you haven't."

"I did…..," letting her comment hang.

Arizona was quicker to realize what Callie was referring to this time around, "Oh the Hershey's Kisses were from you as well. Wow…. Was there a meaning behind them?"

"Yes…" Callie pulled her closer and dropped kisses on her nose, cheeks, neck, then her cleavage, then back to her lips where she hovered. "They stand for the kisses I'm going to bestow on you tonight."

"Your just gonna give me twenty kisses!?"

Callie laughed, "No."

"But I only received twenty Kisses."

"Baby, the numbers didn't have a meaning in them."

"Really… so your gonna give me more than twenty kisses."

"A thousand even, if you like." Arizona nodded her head furiously. "But you know, I could kiss you in twenty places."

Arizona's eyes widened then she smiled. "How about you start now?" She pulled Callie close then kissed her hard and deep.

"Is there a reason, as well, why you're wearing scrubs," Arizona asked in between kisses.

"Well I thought I should present myself to you in the most honest and truthful way and face you without any pretense. I am a doctor and this is what I wear most of the time. This is me, unglamorous but real." Callie laughed, "Of course Mark thought it was better if I stood stark naked in front of you since it would be more natural that way."

"Well, I like Mark's idea better," Arizona smiled teasingly. "Maybe we should follow his advice," she reached to untie Callie's scrub pants but before she could go further, Callie's phone rang. They both groaned at the interruption.

"What!?" Callie barked on the phone.

"_I'm staying!"_

"Addison, your timing is impeccable as ever," she responded acerbically.

"_Richard offered me my job back. So, basically I will be closely working with Arizona. I think, she will be my boss of some sort. It's great right….." _

"Addison…" The redhead just kept on rambling. "Addison!"

"_What! Why are you shouting? I was expecting you'd be happy about this news."_

"I am. I really am. You just called in a bad time."

"_Oohh you and the peds doing the nasty already. Nice Cal."_

"No, we were about to but then you called, so thanks to you, I am horny and frustrated."

"_Ew! I so did not need to hear that. My apologies for interrupting your night of intense fornication. I expect a full report tomorrow. Bye! Toodles…."_

"Tell me again why I am friends with them?"

"Because they love you unconditionally and willing to do anything for you."

"You're right."

"So, they didn't have anything to do with your speech right?, Arizona teasingly asked.

"The three stooges? No… that was all me." Callie proudly declared. "I did ask for their help and we brainstormed but it was a disaster. Addison was all for quoting Shakespeare, Lexie suggested I just say _you complete me, _and Mark, well he suggested I tell you that _it's not you, it's me."_

Arizona frowned, "That's a break up line."

"I know," she laughed.

"You have great friends, Calliope."

"I know. They were all for us getting together. At one point, I had to rein them in with their suggestions. I think they were times they were more excited than me." Callie just shook her head, remembering their antics.

"Well I am very grateful for their help, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." Arizona kissed Callie once again. As their kisses deepened, they heard explosions from outside and the windows filled with different colors. They heard people all over the building shouting.

"Happy New Year, Calliope."

"Happy New Year, Arizona…. Oh before I forget, I have a surprise." Callie pulled her towards the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Soft glows filled the room with candles scattered all over. There were rose petals everywhere, on the floor and on the bed.

"Calliope…" Arizona was speechless, "wow… um… this… is… beautiful."

"Not feeling your usual articulate self, huh," Callie teased her.

"That's because you just took all the words out of me." She faced Callie, "It's beautiful… you are beautiful… this is wonderful." Arizona's smile turned seductive. "You know what would make this even wonderful?"

"What?" Callie pulled her close then allowed her greedy hands to roam Arizona's body.

The blonde hovered her mouth over Callie's ear, "Sexy lingerie…." She licked the ear, "please tell me you're wearing sexy lingerie underneath this oh so inviting scrubs." She allowed her hands free reign over Callie's body.

Callie moaned at the blonde's ministrations, she slipped her hands underneath Arizona's blouse and went straight to her breasts. She groaned when she felt their suppleness in her hands. This time, she hovered her mouth over Arizona's ears, "I'm sorry, but I am not wearing sexy lingerie." She heard Arizona's frustrated groan, "In fact, I am not wearing _anything _underneath."

Arizona pushed her back gently and gave her a once over, "Really now?" Callie nodded, "nothing at all?" Callie nodded again, "not even a teeny weeny tiny thing?" Callie just smiled. "Hmm I think I like that even better."

Callie was about to push her to the bed when Arizona suddenly said, "We need to thank your friends, especially Addison."

"What do you have in mind?"

Arizona just smiled wickedly…

*******

Addison opened the door, which was conveniently unlocked for her. She entered the darkened apartment. About half an hour ago, she received a call from Callie, telling her in no nonsense tone to come to the apartment. So, she did.

"Callie." She called.

She heard a faint _in the bedroom. _She didn't think twice and entered the room but she didn't find Callie inside, instead she found Arizona lying on the center of the bed, wearing nothing but the sheets. Her eyes widened when the blonde smiled and winked at her.

"Arizo… Arizona? What is going on?" her voice shook.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Addison screeched.

"The scene, the candles, the roses."

"Why would I like it?" she asked fearfully.

"Because this is your present, I am your present." Arizona sat up, holding the sheet up that barely covered her.

"My… my … present?" the redhead stammered.

"Yeah… as an appreciation for what you have done for me and Callie."

Addison started to feel rather faint from the images that played through her mind from the insinuation. "Um that's okay…. You Callie happy… all matters… no need…. thank me… really." The gravity of the situation prevented Addison from speaking coherently. "Besides… I don't think…. Callie would like… this."

"Oh, I won't mind."

Callie's voice from behind startled Addison, she lost her footing and ended up sitting on the bed. She swallowed when she saw Callie leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, wearing a sexy teddy.

"Initially, I was against it. I mean, who likes their girl getting it on with someone besides them but then I thought you deserve this." She slowly sauntered towards the bed and Addison instinctively moved back. Bad move, she ended up moving closer to Arizona, who trailed her fingers up the redhead's arm. Addison screamed and moved away but Callie blocked her, effectively trapping her.

"There is really no need for this you know…. A simple thank you will suffice," Addison's tone was pleading.

"I disagree," Arizona said behind her, a little too close to her ear. "I think you deserve this."

"Deserve what exactly?" she asked, almost fearful of the answer.

"Well you did say you want a full report so what's better than letting you experience it firsthand."

"Firsthand?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, I will let you experience the extent of Arizona's talent in bed. It is only right. After all, you were a big part why I get to experience it for the rest of my life." Callie informed her seriously. "So be a good friend and accept our gift." Behind Addison, Arizona was having a hard time keeping her act, laughter was threatening to burst out from her.

"Hmm, how do you want me to start, Addison? Do you want me to kiss you while Callie gives you a lap dance?" Arizona breathed, mere inches from her mouth. She was seriously about to lose control of the charade and burst out laughing. Addison's face had turned white as the sheets.

"Um … heh … … maybe we should … reconsider this present. I really… don't need this…. besides you guys know that I like men… you know penis..."

"Oh we can fix that," Callie bend down, showing her cleavage and Addison forcefully shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Callie gave her an elongated box. "Open it." Callie commanded.

With shaking hands, she did and saw a double-headed dildo inside. "Um…"

"You like it? One side for me, the other for you." Arizona teased further. "So you wanna start?" She felt Arizona come close behind her while Callie stepped closer to her. She saw their hands moved and suddenly she screamed, loudly.

Not a second after she screamed, Cristina burst into the room, "What? What is wrong?" She asked, still wearing her jacket and sling bag. When her eyes adjusted to the light of the candles in the room, her eyes widened at the sight. "Is this one of your kinky sexual fantasy, Callie?" She smirked and stepped inside the room. Addison breathed a sigh of relief. She tried to speak but Callie beat her to it.

"It certainly is. Care to join us?"

"Yeah, Cristina, wanna take a walk into the wild side?"

Cristina just laughed, not bothered by any of it. "No thanks. My sex life is wild enough, courtesy of my G.I. Joe manfriend. But thanks for offering."

"You never know, you might like it."

"Maybe some other time," Cristina responded nonchalantly, "besides I have a more pressing matter to attend to." Callie raised her brow in question. "Killing Derek and Lexie for fooling me about a supposed surgery," the cardio doctor responded. She looked at the scene then to Addison, "Well, enjoy Dr. Montgomery. Please keep it down, some people need to sleep." Cristina just laughed and turned on her heels, Addison scrambled and stood up, trying in vain to stop Cristina from leaving but the cardio doctor slammed door before she could reach her. She turned around and looked fearfully to the barely clothed women sitting on the bed.

"You guys are not serious, right?"

"Of course we are and as our friend we expect you to accept this present. We would feel bad if you don't accept." Callie told her seriously.

Again, Addison gulped hard.

That did it. Arizona could not hold it in any longer. She fell back on the bed, rolling and laughing, holding her stomach. Callie followed. They cackled for a good minute before Callie spoke.

"Addison," she took a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing. "We were kidding."

"Addison, we really don't want to sleep with you. Don't get us wrong , you're beautiful and hot and everything but, I just don't like you, that way. No offense."

At hearing this, "What!!??" she narrowed her eyes at the women. "You two were playing?" The two nodded, bodies still convulsing from laughter. "That was just cruel guys. I can't believe you did that!" The two just kept on laughing and this pissed the redhead further. She scooped some petals on the foot of the bed and threw them at two women.

"Were… very…sorry," Callie apologized in between fits of laughter. "We just…wanted to thank you… in our own…. special way."

"And you couldn't do it like a normal person!? You guys really had me going there for a minute."

"Did you really think we would go through with it?"

"Ah yeah, you guys looked so serious."

This brought another round of laughter from Callie and Arizona.

"This is great guys, really great. Now, I'm going to be having nightmares about this my entire life. You might just have sent me to therapy over this. If that happens, I'm definitely sending the bill over to both of you." She glared at the still laughing women. "And for god sake, will you two cover yourselves."

"Why? It will only delay the inevitable. We are planning on getting busy after this."

"What!?" Addison screeched, "Did I actually walk into your love fest?" She narrowed her eyes at Arizona, "are you really naked underneath the sheet?"

"You wanna find out?" the blonde made a move to pull down the sheet.

"NO! Do not do that!" Addison shouted frantically.

"But you asked," Arizona pouted.

"Well ignore it." She bend down to pick her bag up, "I'm leaving. I need a stiff drink after this." She made a move towards the door but suddenly stopped, "I hope you showed this same courtesy to Mark."

"Are you kidding!? The moment he enters the room and find me and Arizona like this, he won't even wait for an invitation. He would strip down and jump on the bed and ask _can we start?" _Callie responded incredulously.

"This is like his fantasy. He would be jumping around like a kid in a candy shop." Arizona added.

"So you only did this to me?"

"Of course, you are very special."

"Bitches." She spewed before leaving and slamming the door.

Arizona and Callie once again fell on the bed and laughed. "Did you see her face?"

"She actually thought we were serious."

"You are one wicked woman for thinking this, Arizona."

"Well, you've been rubbing off on me," she faced Callie.

"Oh really," Callie pulled herself up and positioned her body on top of Arizona's

"Yeah, you certainly did," she huskily responded when she felt Callie slowly rocked on top of her.

"That's good to know….," Callie replied, slowly grinding into Arizona. "But I'd rather be rubbing _on_ you," she whispered seductively, pulling the sheets off Arizona's body and began to give her kisses down her chest.

"Mmm . . ." Arizona moaned, responding to the sensation of Callie's mouth and tongue on her. "I'd rather you be doing that as well," she breathed, pulling the other woman to a deep kiss. And within minutes, they found themselves in a tangle on the bed, Arizona getting her wish - Callie in a sexy lingerie - while Callie expertly rubbing every inch of her willing body.

Few hours after….

"Tell me…." Arizona asked.

"Yes, I have a harness. It's under the bed."

"Not what I was after, but thank you for that information.."

"What then?"

"The three words…"

"You're very beautiful," Callie teased while going to town with Arizona's breasts.

"Smarty pants. But no. Try again."

"Arizona, as you can see I am not wearing any pants."

"And just the way I like it…. So let's hear it, Calliope."

Calliope leaned up and looked down intently at Arizona.

"What are you doing?" the blonde giggled.

"I thought I could convey it with just a look."

"Calliope…" Arizona whined, "…I wanna hear it."

Callie kissed her sweetly then looked at her lovingly, "I love you."

Arizona giggled, "Not that silly…."

"No?"

"No… I wanted you tell me that _I'm your boo_." Arizona was giggling.

Callie laughed out loud.

My Girlfriend. Pediatric Surgeon. Wannabe Rapper.

**The End.**

**That's it guys... thanks for reading... hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it... feedback/reviews will be greatly appreciated... it will help me decide about the sequel... kisses!  
**


End file.
